Mi vida
by jessicacefiro
Summary: Marina relata esta historia en donde no todo es como lo pintan, a veces las decisiones que tomamos no son las mejores, pero demostrará que no importa la adversidad todo puede ser superado con la fuerza del corazón, DESPUES DE MIL AÑOS ACTUALICE! XD
1. Me nace del corazón

1. Me nace del corazón

-¡Estoy emocionada!-, le dije hace un instante a Lucy, pero la verdad es que no es así, pasar un mes en Autozam por invitación de Geo y Águila realmente no se me hace atractivo, prefiero mil veces irme a Fiji o Bora Bora con mis padres, pero no pude negarme, realmente no tuve el corazón de decirle que no, ya que con nosotras van Latís y Paris, Ascot también estaba invitado pero después de lo sucedido, no creo que vaya y lo prefiero.

Quedarse estático mientra lo besaba, ¡eso me saco de quicio!, me estuvo rondando como perro casi tres años, insinuándome cosas como que me quería y que sin mi su vida no era igual, ya estaba desesperada, mientras mis amigas ya tenían un poco de intimidad (sin llegar a la relación sexual) con sus novios yo…¡ni siquiera había tenido mi primer beso! ¡y ya tengo 17 años! ¿Acaso estaba destinada a romper un record? ¡espero que no!, por eso cuando menos lo espero lo bese y se quedo como imbecil sin moverse…vio mi cara de desilusión y hace unas horas, le dijo a Lucy que me avisara, como si estuviéramos en la primaria, que no iría, por mi mejor, pero a la vez, me siento sola, siempre me he sentido sola.

Mis padres saben que nos vamos a la India a un retiro, tuve que decirles eso y que no me comunicaría en un mes para que no se preocuparan ni tuviera la presión de marcarles, ¿Cómo podría marcarles en Autozam?, escucho que nos llama Guruclef para despedirnos de nosotros. Desde esa platica que tuve con el cuando fue la última batalla, realmente nos volvimos unos completos desconocidos, no se…como que le dio pena o se arrepintió de haberme tomado la mano, me dio tristeza al principio pero ahora entiendo que como el gran gurú que es y con los años que tiene merece respeto, así que lo saludo respetuosamente y hasta ahí, ¡me da terror tener problemas con el!

Cuando la nave empezó a despegar veo que Ascot atraviesa el jardín con una maleta de ropa, pero ya es tarde, ya no puede ir, esto me inquieta…¿se habrá arrepentido?, realmente no lo se y tener que estar 30 días en Autozam sin saber que pasa por la mente de Ascot me causa ansiedad ¡jamás he sido de las que tiene una paciencia de oro! Duermo un poco en la nave, y a los 5 minutos me despierto, no puedo dormir, necesito hacer algo, y ¿Qué diantres voy a hacer allá? Realmente no tengo idea. Paso 7 horas completamente incomoda pensando en Ascot y por fin llegamos a Autozam.

Geo nos recibe, personal de la NXS toman nuestro equipaje y nos llevan a ver a Águila, el rubio platinado que esta perdidamente enamorado de Lucy, muchas veces le pregunte como Latís soportaba tener como mejor amigo a alguien que moría por su novia, pero ella siempre me dijo que ella no le gustaba, que le gustaba alguien más. Cuando entramos al cuarto de controles donde se encontraba nuestro platinado anfitrión ¡casi me voy de espalda! Estaba completamente guapo, hecho un bombón para ser exacta, tuve que cerrar la boca para no verme como estúpida delante de el, a todas nos saludo de beso y nos abrazó, aunque conmigo lo prolongo un poco más.

-Me alegro que hayan podido venir, pero vean estas hermosas chicas-, dijo de manera sonriente, aparte de guapo agradable, según yo se, solo esas cualidades la tenia mi padre, pero el es el segundo hombre que conozco que tiene esas cualidades, nosotras tímidamente agradecimos sus encantadores comentarios.

–Y bueno, les he decir que ya tengo todo planeado para este mes, Lucy y Latís estarán en la provincia de Lartos, ahí hay lobos que encantarán a Lucy y podrán adiestrarlos, Anaís y Paris estarán en la montaña de Geda, podrán admirar la recuperación de las aves y Marina-, dijo y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, este viaje estaba asignado con maña, por eso invitaron a Ascot para que se fuera conmigo, pero iba a quedar como perro sola, así que decidí intervenir.

-No te preocupes Águila yo me puedo regresar a Céfiro-, dije en tono apenado, mis amigas me voltearon a ver con tristeza, Águila sonrío y negó con la cabeza, -Tu te vas a ir conmigo a la costa de Autozam, necesitamos ver la fauna y necesito que me ayudes-, bueno eso me tranquilizó un poco, por lo menos no estaría sola y disfrutaría de una deleite visual sin igual. –Hay una residencia en cada lugar así que nos veremos hasta dentro de 30 días-, dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, esto para nada me gustaba, -¡¿QUEEEE?-, gritamos al unísono, a las chicas tampoco les gustaba la idea, bueno…no era que no les gustará pero les daba mucho miedo al igual que a mi. –Chicas tranquilas, es para que estén con sus amores y bueno-, se acerco a mi y me abrazó, con su toque casi me desmayo, -Yo me voy con Marina para que no este sola, esta en excelente manos-, dijo sonriéndome.

Después de despedirnos y de desearnos lo mejor, el amablemente tomo mi equipaje y abordamos otra nave completamente solos. Estaba súper nerviosa, el lo noto y me dedico una dulce sonrisa. –De verdad Águila puedo regresar a Céfiro y de seguro tienes mucho que hacer como para que te quite el tiempo-, dije apenadísima, -al contrario Marina, te agradezco que me acompañes y has cambiado mucho, estas muy hermosa, hace 2 años que no te veía, ya eres toda una mujer-, me dijo en tono galante, me sonroje hasta las orejas, - ¿Eres novia de Ascot?-, soltó de repente y puse una cara triste, si el se hubiera decidió a tiempo, estaría conmigo en este viaje, -No, lo nuestro nunca prospero-, dije en tono triste, -Pero eso es imposible, ese chico se muere por ti-, dijo sorprendido, -Pues creo que se moría, porque ahora no es así, estamos distanciados-, dije aun con tono triste, -Me alegro…porque no quiero desaprovechar la oportunidad-, confesó con una mirada que derritió mis huesos, era bastante labioso y eso me estaba encantando.

Llegamos a la costa de Autozam y era bella, no tanto como las playas de la Tierra, pero tenia su encanto, en ella había una linda pero lujosa cabañita que tenia 4 habitaciones, yo me instale en una y el en otra, estaba acomodando mi ropa cuando escuche que toco mi puerta, -Marina, necesito que te pongas un traje de baño, quiero mostrarte la playa-, dijo en tono amable, le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, -te espero en la estancia-, contestó cerrando la puerta de mi cuarto. Saque mi único traje que traía que era un bikini de dos piezas, no pensé que fuéramos a nadar, así que no tuve otra más que ponérmelo y salir.

Tuve la satisfacción de ver como se quedo boquiabierto cuando me vio, me sonroje horrible y torpemente le dije –lo siento Águila este es el único que tengo, este diseño es de mundo místico y no tengo otro, disculpa-, dije mientras se levantaba, el se aclaro la garganta y me contestó –pero que belleza de prenda, de verdad que en mundo místico hacen maravillas y más para personas tan bellas como tu Marina-, dijo tomando mi mano y besándola, -no exageres Águila me apenas, -¿vamos?-, dijo señalando la puerta y asentí con una sonrisa.

Mientras caminábamos por la playa, el estaba sumamente concentrado explicándome la recuperación de la fauna marina de Autozam, pero yo tenia la mente en otro lado. Estaba a punto de cumplir 18 años, tenia un mugre beso en toda mi existencia y por supuesto, no correspondido. Sonará tonto o muy banal pero…mis hormonas en estos momentos me llevan en diferentes direcciones, realmente no se como actuar, la necesidad "sexual" por así decirlo me tenia vuelta histérica. Muchas veces tuve que aguantar las pláticas de Lucy y Anaís de cómo sus novios las tocaban y yo no siquiera había tenido esas sensaciones, a veces me sentía feliz por mis amigas pero las envidiaba tanto.

Realmente estaba loca o más bien desubicada pensando en sexo los primero días, tres semanas pasaron sin que el intentara nada y más que nada estábamos en un proyecto ahí y era agotador, ya que todo el día nos la pasábamos sumergidos revisando la fauna, comíamos o mas bien cenábamos ya que salíamos del mar y me despedía para dormirme, era realmente muy pesado, no tuve tiempo de pensar en Ascot, pero para nada se me cruzo en la cabeza, pero por otro lado, el gran gurú de Céfiro dijo que estaría al pendiente de nosotros, ¿le habrá parecido bien el que estuviéramos separadas y solas con el genero masculino?, realmente no lo creo, eso me cruzo por la cabeza un par de veces.

Y aunque el trabajo era agotador, el los momentos que comíamos, platique infinidad de veces con Águila, me inspiro mucha confianza, le conté de mis padres, de mis inquietudes y hasta de lo que paso con Ascot, era un excelente amigo pero era tan atento y tan detallista conmigo, siempre me dejaba flores en mi cuarto, siempre cocinaba para mi, me dejaba notas en mi cuarto, me estaba enamorando de el, me nacía del corazón, realmente cuando regresará a Céfiro y a mundo místico no se que haría, lo extrañaría horrores. La última semana me dijo que no haríamos nada del proyecto que lo tenia todo listo, que el y yo saldríamos, eso me emocionó, la posibilidad de tener mi segundo beso se estaba cocinando y ¡estaba muy entusiasmada!

Me pidió que me arreglará para salir, pero que llevará calzado cómodo, así que me puse un lindo vestido que Caldina confecciono para mi pegado a mi cuerpo y con tirantes delgados, recogí mi pelo en una coleta y salí a su encuentro. De verdad que era una adoración, llevaba una canasta con comida e iba hermosamente vestido, cuando buceábamos siempre estaba completamente vestido, pero esta vez llevaba una bermudas con una camisa, muy al estilo de mundo místico que dejaban ver lo bien formado de su cuerpo, -son para ti-, me sorprendió dándome unas hermosas flores, le agradecí con una sonrisa.

Realmente no se cuantos años tendría Águila, pero se veía realmente joven y yo estaba muy encantada. Después de una comida fabulosa a la orilla del mar, dijo que me tenía una sorpresa. Caminamos unos 5 kilómetros cerca de la casa y vi un biodomo, la noche era hermosa repleta de estrellas así que entramos. El biodomo era hermoso por dentro había flora de Céfiro, Autozam y Cizeta mezclada, este tipo de belleza jamás la vi, ni siquiera en mi planeta, -Aquí tengo una sorpresa para ti, si la quieres atrápame-, dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, y se perdió de mi vista, empecé a correr como niña para encontrarlo, realmente era una noche mágica, estaba muy feliz, lo alcanzaba a ver y corría tras de el, de repente lo volví a perder de vista, estaba a punto de rendirme cuando sentí sus manos en mis cintura, me tensé, el me tomo con más fuerza y voltee a ver, el no me soltó.

Acaricio mi mejilla con su mano, y me sonrió, yo devolví la sonrisa algo nerviosa, el inclino suavemente su cabeza y presiono gentilmente sus labios con los míos, fue una sensación indescriptible, respondí su beso con más fiereza, el me tomo del cuello y me acerco más a el, sentí como su lengua acaricio mis labios y le respondí con más intensidad. De un beso tierno paso a ser un beso apasionado, tomo mi cara con sus dos manos y me acerco más a el, tuve que ponerme de puntitas para poder corresponderlo como quería, se separo dulcemente de mi y me dijo, -te amo Marina, me he enamorado perdidamente de ti en este tiempo que hemos estado juntos-, confesó con ojos de amor, -suspire aliviada, yo me sentía de la misma forma, -yo también siento lo mismo por ti-, le respondí, el me sonrió y me beso con fiereza, empezó a llover y nos separamos bruscamente, me tomo de la mano y corrimos hacia la cabaña.

Llegamos a la cabañita y prendió la luz, se veía tan hermoso mojado, su cabello ondulado le daba aún más hermosura a su rostro. Se acerco con cautela hacia y me beso vacilante, yo le respondí con pasión, acaricie su cuello y después de pecho, el acaricio suavemente mis hombros y bajo los tirantes, suspire y el se detuvo, acaricie su cabello rebelde, y baje mi mano hasta desabotonar la camisa empapada que traía puesta. Estoy completamente enamorada de su aroma, el me acerca y muerde mis labios con travesura y sonríe, lo deseo tanto…el se detiene y me ve como pidiéndome permiso, a causa del vestido empapado mis pezones se marcan a través del vestido. Águila posa suavemente sus manos encima de ellos y yo cierro los ojos y una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, eso lo volvió loco, me cargo y me arrastro a la habitación.

Yo que tanto me quejaba de que mis amigas ya tenían más o menos alguna experiencia y yo que solo había sido besada una vez, estaba a punto de vivir algo que realmente ya necesitaba. Me bajo el vestido de un jalon y me acostó en la cama. –Yo se que no sabes nada acerca de esto, pero confía en mi, yo te haré sentir lo que jamás has experimentado y te llevaré al cielo, porque te amo-, dijo recostándose encima de mi. Empezó a besarme tiernamente mientras acariciaba mi cuerpo. Sus labios bajaron de mis labios a mi cuello, yo acariciaba mi cuello y se posaron en mis senos, beso suavemente mis pezones, sentí una corriente eléctrica en todo mi cuerpo, solté un leve gemido, el sonrió y lo empezó a besar con pasión, mordiéndolos suavemente, estaba completamente excitada y me sentía sumamente mojada, quito mi ropa interior con sumo cuidado, y toco mi vagina, di un brinco porque no me lo esperaba, metió un dedo y sentí el mayor placer que jamás había sentido en mi vida. Empezó a moverlo suavemente y gemí más fuerte. Ya no lo soportaba, me levante de golpe y quite con urgencia su bermuda, y lo que vi me dejo completamente perpleja, su pene estaba completamente erecto, no lo dude dos veces y lo metí en mi boca, chupandolo suavemente y después con más fiereza, trate de meterlo a lo boca lo más adentro que pude, casi llevo a tocar mi garganta, aparte de guapo y hermoso, estaba bien súper bien dotado, eso me maravillo, el tomo mi cabeza y la empujaba para que lo lamiera con mas intensidad, movía su cadera al ritmo en que yo metía y sacaba su pene de mi boca.

Tomo mi rostro y se aventó en la cama, abrió mis piernas y lamió mis muslos hasta llegar a mi clítoris, paso su lengua por mi vagina y grite, jamás…jamás había sentido algo así en toda mi vida, ¡esto era una delicia! ¡Aquí es cuando volví a nacer! Estaba muriendo de placer, mientras metía su lengua en mi vagina, apretaba mis nalgas y yo movía mis caderas con locura, era una sensación que no quería que acabara nunca. Se acostó y me puso encima de el, tome su miembro y lo introduje lentamente en mi vagina. Dolió, sin duda dolió, hice un gesto de dolor y el me acaricio con ternura, empezó a moverse lentamente pero me dolía mucho, unas lagrimas aparecieron en mi rostro, me sentía muy incomoda, -¿Te duele mucho?-, me pregunto preocupado, -solo un poco-, dije con una sonrisa, -será mejor que lo dejemos para otra ocasión-, dijo tomando mi cadera para ayudarme a incorpórame, pero realmente quería que esto fuera mágico, así que trate de relajarme, estando encima de el empecé a besarlo, el volvió a sentir mi pasión y beso mi cuello hasta posar sus labios en mis senos nuevamente, empecé a moverme lentamente y después con más fuerza, el se acostó y poso sus manos en mis caderas moviéndome, tenia sus ojos cerrados, mordía sus labios con placer. Me jalo hacia el y me recostó en la cama, me penetro nuevamente con más fuerza, el ritmo que mantenía me estaba volviendo loca, metió sus brazos debajo de mi espalda y me jalo de los hombros, gritaba y gemía de placer, esto era la experiencia más maravillosa de mi vida.

Sentí una explosión dentro de mi, una similar a la creación del universo, después el ceso, apreté mi vagina contra su miembro y soltó un gemido de cansancio, arqueó su espalda cerrando los ojos, después de unos segundo recostó su cabeza encima de mi. –Te amo hermosa-, me dijo mientras besaba mi hombro, -yo también a ti Águila dije con una sonrisa-, para mi. No tenia idea que esta escena se repetiría toda la semana, todos los días y varias veces al día. Me adiestraba en la cama, el se deleitaba de mi pasión y frescura mientras yo aprendía a satisfacerlo, todo era maravilloso, pero todo tiene un final y con el, el recuentro con mis amigas, me había olvidado completamente de ellas.

-¡Hola Marina!- me saludaron al mismo tiempo las chicas, -¿Cómo te fue con Águila?-, preguntó Anaís con curiosidad, veían mi nuevo estado de animo, irradiaba felicidad por cada poro, -¡Excelente, tengo mucho que comentarles!-, dije emocionada, de verdad no sabia como comentárselos, pero se los diría. Águila se acerco a nosotros y tomo mi mano, -Desde hace una semana, somos novios ¿verdad amor?-, dijo tomándome en sus brazos y dándome un ligero beso, Latís y Paris se quedaron mudos, al igual que las chicas, después de 5 segundos reaccionaron, todos lo felicitaron menos Latís, eso se me hizo extraño.

-Tienes que contarnos todo…-, dijo Lucy emocionada con mi nueva relación, era obvio que tanto ella como Anaís, estaban felices, -aunque noto algo extraño el Latís, fue el único que no nos felicitó-, dije en un susurro, -yo también me di cuenta de eso-, confesó Anaís, también ella se había dado cuenta, -no se preocupen chicas, le preguntaré a Latís acerca de esto…pero dime Marina, ¿te beso?-, preguntó ingenuamente Lucy, -no solo me besó, lo hicimos…-, dije colorada hasta los cachetes, -Pero Marina…¿no crees que todo paso muy rápido?-, preguntó Anaís con preocupación, -No chicas, yo lo amo…me enamore perdidamente de el en este tiempo que pasamos fuera-, confesé con ojos enamorados, -Marina, tanto Anaís como yo, no hemos hecho nada con nuestros novios y eso que llevamos casi 3 años de relación cada una, ellos ha sabido esperar-, dijo Lucy con tono de preocupación, eso me desarmó, realmente no sabia eso y pensé que habían planeado ese viaje para precisamente estar solos, pero…realmente no debería de prestar tanta atención.

No les contesté, me levanté y fui hacia donde estaban los chicos, quería ver a Águila, pero algo me detuvo, escucho que Latís discutía con Águila, -¿estas loco? ¿en que rayos estabas pensando? ¡Es una niña! Y con la cara de estúpido que traes, supongo que hiciste con ella lo que te dio la gana-, reprendió el novio de Lucy al mío, no pude evitarlo y me quede escuchando atrás de la puerta, -Ella esta grandecita y sabe lo que hace Latís no es tonta-, respondió con tono grosero, -Pero es ingenua Águila, si se entera de esto Guruclef, te vas a meter en un lío muy grande Águila-, confesó elevando aún más su voz, -El gurú no tiene porque meterse en nuestra vida, además a el no le importa Marina-, dijo Águila dándole la espalda, -le importa más de lo que crees y por favor compórtate…-, dijo Latís aproximándose a la puerta, gracias a Dios el baño estaba y me pude encerrar ahí un buen rato.

¿Qué era esa confesión de Latís? ¿Qué tenia que ver Guruclef en todo esto? En realidad no lo sabia…respire profundo varias veces, y salí del baño, la nave estaba a punto de aterrizar en Céfiro, vi el jardín y con ella toda la gente que nos esperaba, Caldina, Presea, Ráfaga, pero lo que más me impresionó fue ver a un Ascot con un ramo de flores cefirianas en la mano y a Guruclef con la apariencia de un adulto, eso fue lo que más me sorprendió, tenia la apariencia de un joven de 25 años, igual que Águila y la verdad se veía atractivo.

El mago era guapo, sin duda lo era, de niño tenía una apariencia atractivo, unos ojos hermosos, pero ahora con su forma adulta, ¡era todo un bombón!, lastima que todo eso se esfume con el carácter y los regaños de el y más si esos regaños veían acompañados de su báculo. Salí de mi trance cuando Ascot se acerco hacia mi y trató de abrazarme, pero Águila no le dio oportunidad, -Ella es mía ahora Ascot, ahórrate tus flores-, dijo casi en tono arrogante, Ascot bajo la mirada y se alejo del lugar, el Gurú perdió la sonrisa, encarnó una ceja, -chicas bienvenidas, de verdad las extrañamos-, dijo el mago con una sonrisa, -Águila tenemos que hablar, ¿si nos disculpan?-, dijo el mago mirándome fijamente, tenía años que no me veía así, sentí escalofríos, me miraba con coraje y recordé las palabras de Latís, -"le importa más de lo que crees"-, moví mi cabeza frenéticamente y me dirigí a mi habitación, la verdad es que no quería hablar con nadie.

Me recosté en mi cama y sobe mi frente, parecía que todos se oponían a la relación pero realmente ¿Qué les importaba? Yo lo amaba, jamás había amado a nadie, a Ascot lo quería pero a Águila lo amaba, lo adoraba, idolatraba y desea con pasión y locura desenfrenada, ¿Qué era tan malo aceptar que la guerrera del agua se enamorara? Parecía que ante los ojos de todos si…pasó una larga hora hasta que tocaron mi puerta, -Pase-, dije con desgano. –Hola hermosa-, dijo Águila acostándose encima de mi, sus dulces besos llenaban el vacío en mi corazón y toda la duda se fue sin duda lo amaba.

- ¿Para qué te queria Guruclef?-, pregunto un tanto angustiada, -Me acusa de que el viaje que planee fue para engatusarte y tiene miedo de que te pervierta, pero ¿sabes?-, dijo guiñando un ojo, -creo que ya lo conseguiste-, dije antes de que el respondiera, -¿además que le importa?-, dije en tono molesto, -al parecer se preocupa por sus guerreras, las ve como sus hijas-, dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Lo que dijo realmente me molesto, -"las ve como sus hijas", no se porque pero ese comentario me molesto, ¿pero que importaba? Yo amaba a Águila y el a mi, todo este amor, me nacía del corazón, el era mío, yo era suya y nada nos iba a detener, estaba loca y profundamente enamorada de mi platinado, de mi amado autozamita, ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor se celebraría una boda muy pronto. Ahora si puedo decir con sinceridad:

¡Estoy emocionada!


	2. Como tu mujer

**Advertencia: Este capitulo tiene contenido lemon.**

_**Mi vida**_

_**Capitulo 2: Como tu mujer**_

Me desperté de golpe, mis sabanas están completamente sudadas, suspiro tres veces y me levanto de la cama. Miro al lado mío y veo que no esta...se ha ido. Camino unos pasos y me siento bastante mareada, tomo mi toalla con torpeza, abro la llave y dejo que el agua me inunde llevándose mis penas y todo mi pesar. Recargo la mano derecha en la pared de la regadera y apoyo la cabeza en mi brazo. De repente, todos los recuerdos llegan de golpe. No soporto los recuerdos y vomito en la regadera. Después de botar toda la porquería salida de mi cuerpo por drogas legales e ilegales con mi pie, me baño con toda la calma del mundo. Cierro la llave y me medio seco con mi toalla. Tengo la peor migraña que jamás creí padecer pero eso no es verdad, desde hace mucho tiempo la cabeza me duele casi a diario, como no soporto el dolor me siento en el inodoro. Unas indeseables lágrimas ruedan con mi rostro. Las limpio con rudeza y sueno mi nariz...nunca me ha gustado ser una chica delicada. Para mi sorpresa mi nariz sangra. Creo que cada vez que inhalo me sangra, tal vez lo debería de dejar de hacer pero simplemente no puedo.

Cierro los ojos y pienso -"¿Como deje que pasara todo esto?"- ¡Cinco años de un maldita relación que acabo con mi vida! Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Cuando teníamos 17 años nos invitaron a un viaje Autozam de un mes. En casa tuvimos que decir que era un curso de verano. Todo mi calvario empezó ahí...

Nunca fui muy cercano a el, incluso fui la que menos lo visito cuando se estaba recuperando por la voluntad de Lucy...en ese tiempo salía con Ascot, pero por alguna extraña razón no me llenaba por completo, esta de mas decir que jamás me dijo de sus sentimientos hacia mi y eso me canso. Las chicas tenían sus relaciones y conforme van creciendo van pasando cosas: un compromiso mas serio...intimidad...yo no tenía nada de eso en ese entonces y sin embargo tuve todo eso en nuestro "curso de verano en Autozam".

Pero todo eso acabo pronto y sin fuerzas me levanto, seco mi cabello y me pongo una bata ligera. -Por fin veo que te has despertado, ¿te encuentras bien?-, dijo entrando a la habitación, suspire, se le daba demasiado bien el convertirse en idiota y tener tono de ser una persona que se preocupa cuando se lo propone, -sinceramente Águila, no se porque te preocupa-, dije con tono lastimero, pensaba contestar muy segura, pero mi voz se volvió un susurro. –Tuve que pedirle a Lucy que nos trajera a Tokio, tu actuación dejo bastante que desear querida, aparte de frívola y vacía, ¿querían que se dieran cuenta de que eres una alcohólica y drogadicta?-, dijo con voz tranquila. –No se de que hablas-, dije ofendida, era cierto, desde hacia dos años mi vida se había ido al caño, y que después de mucho molestar a Guruclef, hizo, portales individuales a cada una, pero ¿por qué Lucy me trajo y no pude regresar por mi misma? era una buena para nada, vivía de mis padres, me la pasaba en fiestas gastando a más no poder y manteniéndole todos los gustitos a la porquería de novio que tengo. –Pues el Gurú de Céfiro esta muy molesto contigo, ¿te acuerdas que le dijiste que era un idiota apretado, que le faltaba que alguien le hiciera el favor y después lo vomitaste?-, preguntó con la ceja levanta.

Palidecí, me puse sumamente pálida, en efecto no recordaba nada, pero se que era una pesadilla cuando inhalaba coca y gracias a una pelea con el antes del cumpleaños de Ráfaga, pensé en inhalar un poquito para calmarme, pero la mezcladera me hizo perder el control, no recordaba absolutamente nada.

Tendría que ir a disculparme, pero realmente no me gustaría ni querría, tengo que admitirlo, no sirvo para las disculpas. Y menos para el gran gurú, desde la última platica sincera que tuvimos y le pedí disculpas por haberme comportado como una malcriada, me sentí sumamente atraída por como había tomado mi mano, pero solo tenía 15 años, pero ahora con 22 años, ese caprichito se había terminado y realmente después de eso ya no congeniábamos y menos desde que empecé mi relación con Águila. Creo que el mago fue el primero en detectar mi comportamiento aberrante y algunas veces trato de hablar conmigo, recuerdo que un día me dijo –"No eres la misma de antes, que lastima"- a lo que yo conteste, -"vete al diablo-", desde esa vez que tiene un año y medio aproximadamente no nos dirigíamos la palabra, pero el haberle dicho eso, realmente me preocupa.

-De verdad que con tanta porquería ya se te atrofio el cerebro, ¿piensas quedarte como tonta o te vas a levantar a prepararme algo?-, dijo un tanto indignado, volví a suspirar, ¿hasta cuando toleraría esto? No tenia ni idea. Me recogí el cabello y me dirigí a la cocina, -¿qué deseas de desayunar?-, pregunte seria, bajando la mirada, no me atrevía a verlo a la cara, -Eres una idiota Marina, son las 3 de la tarde, estas de acuerdo de que ya es comida ¿no?-, avente el sartén a pared y me retire de la cocina, el se río a carcajadas, -Cuando estés de buenas me avisas y espero que hoy no te hagas la difícil, no me gusta hacértelo si estas inconsciente, es como si estuviera haciéndoselo a un cadáver y píntate un poquito porque la droga de verdad de esta afectando el rostro-, y sin más se fue con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Nuevamente las lagrimas indeseables llegaron a mi rostro, tenia que tomar algo para la cabeza, así que no fue solo una pastilla la que me tome, me tome tres y me acosté. No tenia ni 5 minutos en la cama cuando mi celular sonó, era Lucy, -Hola Lucy-, dije en tono serio, pero sonó arrogante, -Hola Marina ¿cómo estas?-, preguntó mi amiga con preocupación, -No muy bien, me duele mucho la cabeza-, admití con pena, -¿me puedes decir que hice ayer? No recuerdo nada y Águila me dice que mi comportamiento fue aberrante-, pregunte con vergüenza, -Ay Marina que te digo…después de la cena, dijiste unas palabras a Caldina y Ráfaga bastante pasadas de tono-, respondió Lucy con vergüenza, -Ni me digas-, admití con terror, -pero me puedes decir si hice algo más-, pregunto la chica de cabellos azules, -Pues Guruclef te regaño delante de todos por tu comportamiento y tu le dijiste que era un apretado, que tenia un palo en el trasero, que necesitaba que alguien le hiciera el favor y le quitará lo virgen porque era un amargado y después te acercaste y lo jalaste de la túnica para retarlo con la mirada y me vomitaste en la cara, después de eso caíste por lo tomada que estabas y Águila te saco arrastrando de los pies-, dijo Lucy contando la historia con pena.

Yo siempre he dicho que el peor sentimiento no es el odio, el peor sentimiento que puede tener alguien por ti no es que te odie…es que sienta pena por ti, y ahora dos de las personas más importantes en mi vida tenían ese sentimiento hacia mi, Lucy y Águila. Me quede muda en el teléfono, definitivamente era peor de lo que esperaba, no quería pisar Céfiro por ningún motivo, es más…ni siquiera si me llama Ceres iría, no merezco representarlo, -Marina ¿sigues ahí?-, pregunto Lucy después de unos segundos. –Si Lucy pero realmente ¿qué te puedo decir? No se con que cara regresar a Céfiro…-, dije con pena, realmente esto era lo peor que podía hacer.

-Pues Guruclef no te quiere en Céfiro, así que puedes ahorrarte las explicaciones, pero recuerda que la fiesta de Paris esta cerca y quieren a todo el consejo real en especial a las guerreras mágicas-, comento con preocupación, -Paris te quiere mucho y es tu amigo también. Mira Marina, yo apreciaba muchísimo a Águila pero realmente el te esta haciendo mucho daño, ¿por qué no lo dejas? El no es bueno para ti, haz cambiado mucho…no eres la misma, te emborrachas, te drogas y se que es por el, por favor Marina recapacita…retoma el control de tu vida, ¿Dónde esta la guerrera del agua que conocí?-, me pregunto Lucy con fuerza en la voz, -Te veré en la fiesta de Paris ok! No necesito que me digan lo que tengo que hacer, yo estoy perfectamente así que adiós-, colgué sin darle oportunidad de decirme algo, era la última que me faltaba de sermón.

Aventé el celular y me volví a recostar, no se en que momento empezó a cambiar mi comportamiento, realmente no lo se, creo que di un cambio importante desde el momento en que Águila perdió el interés en mi, como cuando olvido mi cumpleaños hace dos años, o estuve en casa en Céfiro por una infección estomacal y no me visito. O cuando tuve el accidente en Autozam y ni siquiera me visito en la clínica, en fin creo que fueron muchos comportamientos de el, en fin, no sabría ni como empezó su cambio.

Había sucumbido ante el, perdido mi virginidad por el, había dado mi cuerpo mi alma por el, porque estaba perdidamente enamorada de el. El me ayudo mucho cuando mis padres fallecieron en aquel terrible accidente hace 3 años, solo tenia 19 años y me encontraba perdida y sola. El me ayudo, me brindo su apoyo y confianza, realmente estaba locamente enamorada de el y aún sigue siendo igual. Extraño tanto a mis padres…y con Águila no me siento sola, aunque a veces me hace sentir como un estorbo. Yo pienso que el se preocupa sinceramente por mi.

Ahora hablo solo conmigo misma, mi consejera y a la persona que le tengo más confianza es a mi misma. Tengo que animarme, así es, tengo que hacerlo, me arreglo, me pongo lo que a Águila le gusta más, pongo de mi parte, realmente no quiero perderlo. El llego un poco más tranquilo, también pone de su parte y tenemos una semana excelente, tenemos días buenos, días malos como toda pareja, a veces me bota o no me hace caso o me reprende pero es por mi bien, yo se que es por mi bien.

Se acerca la fiesta de Paris, y realmente no quiero ver al gurú de Céfiro, me da terror…¿cómo podré decirle aquello? ¿Cómo disculparme? Pero eso también me hace pensar…¿por qué le dije todo eso? Realmente me resulta fastidioso pensar en el cuando solo se la pasa molestándome, queriendo darme sus lecciones de vida cuando el jamás ha amado y ha sentido lo que yo. Ni siquiera cuando mis padres fallecieron deje que se acercara, realmente no lo quería, ¿para que fingir qué le agradaba en esos momentos? Yo solo quería cerca a la gente que me amaba que es mi Águila tan amado, aunque a veces me dan ganas de matarlo.

Regresamos a casa de mis padres en mundo místico, -Querida, voy a buscar algo para divertirnos, así que en un ratito vuelvo…ponte algo lindo-, dijo dándole un coqueto beso en los labios, el si sabia como encenderme, después de tanto tiempo y a pesar de mis etapas depresivas, el sigue siendo lo mejor de mi vida.

Tengo miles de notas en el escritorio de papá, los consejeros financieros quieren verme, pero ¿para qué? Desde que estoy con Águila deje de estudiar finanzas, es más, ya no estudie nada no le veía el chiste si iba a vivir en Autozam, ahora me siento como lerda, no entiendo nada, absolutamente nada. Hace un mes me dijeron que la fortuna de mis padres ya no era tanto una fortuna, pero realmente no me importa, tengo a Águila y es todo lo que me importa.

Llega a casa y con el una maravillosa sorpresa, llego con algo sumamente dulce, ago que necesitaba desde hace una semana, tenia mucho temblor en mi cuerpo. Se acerca a mi y me deja no una, ¡dos líneas de coca!, dios mío cuanto lo necesitaba…-es polvo de ángel amor, se que lo necesitas-, dijo lamiendo mi oreja, no lo soporto más e inhalo con prisa las dos líneas, el golpe que me dan es excitante, de verdad que lo necesitaba, casi como respirar, el toma otras dos y las inhala, la sirvienta se nos acerco, -Tiene una llamada señorita, le habla su amiga Anaís-, dijo con pena, -dile que estoy ocupada y que le marco en un rato, pero vete por favor, que queremos privacidad-, dije tratando de correrla, ella no era mi sirvienta, era más bien, la nana, la persona que me cuido toda la vida y ahora la trataba mal, como si no valiera nada.

Águila me arrastro hasta la recamara, me arranque la ropa, el se abalanzó sobre mi, trataba de quitarse los pantalones como un niño que quiere destapar un dulce, en cuanto s elos quiete, sentí su erección y lo húmedo que estaba, lo tome en mis manos y lo meti a mi boca con tal urgencia que sin querer lo mordí, no estaba preparada para lo que vendría, sento una caricia muy fuerte en mi cara que casi dolío. No me importo seguí lamiendolo hasta que se vino en mi boca. El metio sus dedos en mi vagina una y otra vez, ya estaba muy lubricada. Me puso boca abajo, dejando mis nalgas levantadas en dirección a el, yo me aferraba a la almohada, la pellizcaba, mientras me penetraba, lamió sus dedos y acaricio mi ano, empezó a meter dos o tres dedos a la vez, me encantaba que lo hiciera.

Sin presentirlo, me empujo y mi cabeza se golpeo con la cabecera, dolía bastante, este sexo rudo me gustaba pero siempre terminaba golpeada, el se sento y me puso encima de el, mientas apretaba mis nalgas y mordia suavemente mis pezones, yo me balanceaba, trataba de mantener un buen ritmo, pero mi cabeza y mi cara dolian mucho. Senti que se vino por segunda vez y me puso de rodillas, me penetro por detrás pero yo ya estaba muy cansada y tenia mucho dolor, de repente, sentí un dolor horrible, sentía como todo se estaba desgarrando por dentro, el no estaba metiendo su pene en mi vagina, lo estaba metiendo en mi ano, desgarrándome todo por dentro, comencé a llorar y a gritar, -¡Callate!-, grito mientras me daba una cachetada, perdí el conocimiento.

La sirvienta me fue a despertar, estaba aterraba, yo no recordaba nada, recordaba que tenia mucho dolor aún dormida. –Srita. Marina, ¿se encuentra bien?-, me dijo moviéndome suavemente, logre rodar mi cuerpo y abrí torpemente los ojos, -¿está lastimada?- pregunto acariciándome la cabeza, voltee a ver la sabanas y me horrorice. Estaban empapadas de sangre, me senté y me dio muchísimo el trasero, hice una mueca de dolor. La sirvienta me ayudo a incorporarme y pude verme en el espejo, tenia un golpe en la frente que estaba verde a punto de ponerse morado o negro, tenia todo el labio roto y un ojo muy hinchado.

¡Me golpeo! Ahora lo recuerdo, creo que lo mordí y no le gusto, pero el me lastimo, ¡me ultrajo! ¿Cómo perdonar aquello? Ni yo misma lo sabia, Águila había perdido los estribos, pero tal vez hablando con el las cosas se solucionarían. Llego a casa, me vio y me abrazo, se veía apenado, yo se que ama…-Vamos preciosa, tienes que arreglarte, hoy es la fiesta de Paris y tenemos menos de 3 horas para que te arregles, tienes que verte linda, recuerda que eres mi mujer-, dijo besándome en la oreja.

Trate de maquillarme, pero es imposible, fui a un salón de un conocido en Tokio, pero no pudo hacer nada, incluso se ofreció a matar a golpes al desgraciado que me hizo esto, pero si es la persona que más amo en el mundo, necesito a Anaís.

Cuando llegamos a Céfiro corrí directamente a mi habitación, deje a Águila hablando con Presea, realmente no quería que me vieran así, le pedí a a uno de los sirvientes que llamarán a Anaís. Esta llego a los 5 minutos.

-Hola Marina ¿Cómo est…..? ¡Dios mío que te paso!-, pregunto Anaís con lagrimas en los ojos, -Hasta cuando vas a soportar esto Marina…-, dijo abrazándome, correspondí su abrazo, a veces odiaba mi vida y me daban ganas de matarme, pero por otro lado, la vida sin Águila no era la misma. –No lo se…-, dije con sinceridad, ella volvió a abrazarme, -¡Viento curativo!-, susurro mientas me abrazaba con fuerza, pero su magia no ayudo mucho a mis heridas, no eran heridas de batalla, eran heridas de una relación horrible. –Arréglate rápido Marina, no tarda en empezar la recepción y Marina-, dijo en el descanso de la puerta-, cualquier cosa que necesites estamos contigo-, dijo Anaís dándome fuerza.

Me arregle lo mejor que pude y me puse el vestido que Caldina me dejo en mi habitación, estaba lleno de moretones, asi que me puse una chalina para disimular las heridas y salí despavorida de la habitación, me arrepentí y regrese, tome una línea de coca y volví a salir de la habitación, la necesitaba. Nos presentamos ante Guruclef antes de entrar al salón, -Guerreras Mágicas bienvenidas y gracias por estar con el príncipe de Céfiro-, dijo viendo con ojos agradables a mis amigas, cuando estábamos a punto de entrar me tomo del brazo, -Límpiate la nariz-, me dijo con tono de odio, la sacudí rápidamente y me empareje con mis amigas.

La recepción empezó sin contratiempos, me senté al lado de mi amado pero este estaba muy animado platicando con Presea, sentí unos celos enfermos, voltee al otro lado de la habitación y vi a Ascot con Tata, ellos esperaban a su primer bebe, se veían muy felices, no se porque pero empecé a envidiar esa felicidad, yo sabia en mi corazón que si seguía con Águila, jamás tendría algo así. A veces notaba las miradas de varias de mis amigos encima de mi, aunque en estos 5 años, por dedicarle todo a Águila, pero en esas miradas note que me veian con tristeza…¿con pena?, si eso era, con pena…y esas miradas son las que no soporto. Volteo a mi lado y ni Águila ni Presea están, tomo un trago para relajarme, tomo dos, creo que tome 7 cuando me di cuenta. Me levanto casi sin poder caminar al baño, estaba dando el peor ejemplo del mundo. Todos me ven con preocupación con pena…les doy la espalda y sigo caminando.

Realmente no se de donde saque la fuerza para estar sentada por tanto tiempo, tengo destrozado el trasero, venia sintiéndome de lo peor cuando vi algo que me dejo estupefacta. Águila y Presea se besaban apretujaban y de más en uno de los pasillos del castillo. Comencé a llorar, Águila se dio cuenta de mi presencia, y se separo en forma brusca de ella, -Amor…no es lo que crees…es-, dijo con palabras torpes acercándose a mi, -¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO!-, dije con odio, con rencor y mas que todo, con dolor, le había dado todo, toda mi vida, mi amor, mi cuerpo, mi alma. Me deje influenciar por el, engatusar por este mal nacido. Cuando murieron mis padres, el me había inducido a la coca, le había encantado Tokio y con el los placeres mundanos que mi planeta podía ofrecer, después de todo así me pagaba.

No lo soporte más, sentí la magia surgir dentro de mi y avente mi dragón de agua hacia ellos, Presea quedo gravemente lastimada, Águila quedo lastimado, pero no al grado de ella, se acerco a mi y me golpeo en la cara, caí de espaldas -¿cómo te atreves maldita? ¡después de todo lo que he hecho por ti!-, me grito y me tomo del brazo. No me había dado cuenta de que tenia publico, Guruclef, París, Latís, Lucy y Anaís estaban ahí.

-Detente Águila ¡déjala!-, grito Guruclef a mi novio, el me soltó con asco, -ella es mi mujer-, dijo mientras caía encima del mago, después de no darle la cara lo vi a los ojos por primera vez, era lastima…pena…todos me tenían pena ¿por qué? ¿Por qué?, me solté de su abrazo. -¡Deja de verme así!-, le grite, -¡Dejen de verme todos asi! ¡No me vean con pena, no me vean con lastima! ¡NO!- salí despavorida, hubo algo en la mirada del mago que me desarmo, todos me tenían lastima, llegue a mi habitación y me encerré.

-Marina ¡abre la puerta!-, gritaban Lucy y Anaís, -por favor, queremos ayudarte-, dijeron con lagrimas, -no estas sola-, dijeron. Pero así me sentía, sola, desgraciada, una mierda…use la poca fuerza que me quedaba para transportarme a Tokio, no pude llegar a casa, llegue a la Torre, tome un taxi y le marque a mi sirvienta para que me llenara la tina. Pagué y baje del taxi pero mi equilibrio no fue el mejor así que caí en un charco, el hombre del taxi me pregunto si estaba bien y me miro con pena. Algo en mi murió…ni siquiera le conteste, llorando entre como pude.

-Srita. Marina ¿se encuentra bien?-, dijo la sirvienta, -¡DEJAME!-, no una bofetada la aparte de mi camino y ella cayó, toco su cara y me vio, -¡DEJA DE VERME CON LASTIMA!-, grité y me encerré en el baño. Entre y la tina estaba llena y con el agua bastante caliente. Busque en el baño la última línea que me quedaba, la aspire y ve vi en el espejo, mire los golpes de Águila y ya nada valía en mi vida, todos me veían con lastima, con pena. Me desnude y me metí en el agua caliente, los desgarros que tenia por Águila me dolieron y me hicieron llorar aún más. Abrí más el agua…tome una de las navajas te tenia en la tina, lo sopese por un minuto, no tenia a nadie y estaba completamente sola, así que la tome y me hice un corte bastante profundo de la muñeca al antebrazo derecho, sentí el dolor, pero me dolía más mi corazón, seguí con el izquierdo y después los sumergí.

-Papas…-, decía con llanto, -vean su única hija, desperdicio su vida y ahora no vale nada-, dije entre lagrimas, la tina se lleno hasta el tope y se derramó bastante agua, empezaba a sentirme mareada, empezaba a perder la conciencia, el agua estaba completamente roja, -pronto estaré con ustedes-, mientras sentía como el agua entraba por mis oídos y mi nariz y por fin la inconsciencia.


	3. Desde la Oscuridad

_**Capitulo 3: Desde la oscuridad**_

La muerte es realmente pesada, tengo aún más dolor que cuando me corte la venas y realmente no tengo idea de porque, pero tampoco puedo moverme, no puedo hablar y tampoco puedo ver a los demás, todo esta tan negro, no puedo abrir los ojos. Siento un pinchazo en mi hombro y abro los ojos de golpe, ¿acaso será el cielo? Y si es asi, ¿dónde estan mis padres?, volteo al lado derecho y me quedo petrificada con lo que veo.

-Ana…-, dije con voz ronca, ahora me doy cuenta de que me duele mucho la garganta, -Srita. Marina, me alegra que haya despertado-, sobo mi cabeza tratando que unir los eslabones de los últimos acontecimientos. Recuerdo que a ella ya ni siquiera le decía por su nombre, la trataba como sirvienta cuando en realidad fue mi nana y me amo toda la vida. –Yo…yo quiero estar con mis padres…-, rompí en llanto, ella corrió hacia la puerta y grito, -¡Srita Lucy, Srita Anaïs, Sr. Guruclef por favor vengan, ha despertado!-, mi cabeza dio un vuelco como si me hubieran dado mil vueltas, "¡Sr. Guruclef!" pensé para mi misma, abrí los ojos de par en par, estaba en Céfiro y Ana estaba conmigo…, todo era tan confuso. Escuche gente corriendo por el corredor, me seque las lagrimas y vi mi realidad. No estaba muerta, estaba viva…aunque mi alma y mi corazón lo estuvieran.

Sentí unos brazos alrededor mío, -Marina gracias a dios que estas bien-, dijo Lucy llorando y ahogándome con su abrazo, -¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo Marina?-, preguntó Lucy entre lagrimas, la pregunta me desarmo y comencé a llorar, Ana me tomo la mano. –Creo que no es momento para ese tipo de preguntas Lucy-, dijo el mago de Céfiro reprendiéndola, -Lucy, Anaís, Ana…necesito hablar con Marina a solas…si nos disculpan-, dijo el mago en tono de orden, tome más fuerte la mano de Ana, -no Ana por favor no me dejes sola por favor-, comencé a llorar nuevamente, el mago suspiro, -prometo no lastimarla por favor déjenos solos-, dijo el mago con más complacencia, Ana tomo mi mano con más fuerza pero la soltó, me vio a los ojos y vi que reflejaban muchísima tristeza.

La puerta de cerró y yo voltee mi rostro para no verlo a la cara, esto era peor que el mismísimo infierno, tormento y fuego si puedo ser explicita. –Marina…-, comenzó con tono serio, cerré los ojos. –Se que estas pasando por un momento difícil, en estos momentos me gustaría decirte que…-, un golpe en la puerta lo interrumpió.

-¡Levántate que nos vamos!-, dijo Águila entrando a la habitación, -¿Qué estupidez hiciste eh? Mira que cortarte las venas era un limite que no pensé que tocarías, idiota, -dijo aventando a Guruclef a un lado y tomándome con fuerza de uno de mis antebrazos, me dolían horribles, aun sentía las cortadas. Cerré los ojos y después escuche un tremendo golpe.

Guruclef había convocado un hechizo para quitármelo de encima, lo estampo contra la pared y lo tenia inmovilizado, -Jamás te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima desgraciado, ¿lo entendiste?-, dijo Guruclef gritando, y viéndolo con odio, -¡Ella es mi mujer!-, grito un inmovilizado Águila, -¡Ella no es de nadie no es un objeto! ¡Y si realmente la amarás jamás la hubieras lastimado de esa forma!-, grito en respuesta el mago, comencé a llorar histéricamente, el mago al verme se acerco a mi y me abrazó, toco dulcemente mis espalda y mi cabeza.

-¡Quedatela Guruclef y que te aproveche! No hay nada de la Marina de antes en ese cuerpo que esta consolando, ¿sabes como se puede disfrutar más a Marina? Estando inconsciente-, dijo con burla, el mago se paro y le dio un golpe en la cara con el báculo, -No te quiero volver a ver parado en Céfiro, no tienes derecho de estar aquí…hablaré con las máximas autoridades de Autozam si es necesario y les comentaré lo que le has hecho-, dijo soltando su hechizo y Águila cayo de lleno en el suelo, se levantó y reto al mago con los ojos.

-Jamás me olvidarás Marina jamás, vendrás a mi rogándome, humillándote, pidiéndome quede te bese, que te abrace y sabes que…eso no pasará jamás porque eres una basura para mi, no vales, nada…mejor hubiera sido que te murieras-, me dijo con cara de asco y salio de mi habitación, -No…no Águila no me dejes-, dije torpemente tratando de bajarme de la cama para alcanzarlo, era lo único que tenía en la vida, no podía perderlo, pero Guruclef me detuvo, -¡Suéltame!-, grite y comencé a golpearlo, el me tomo con fuerza de los antebrazos que me dolían a morir y me acerco a su pecho, puso su mano en mi frente y caí profundamente dormida.

No se cuanto tiempo pase así pero me sentía tranquila, un suave toque en mi frente me despertó, abrí los ojos lentamente, -Hola Marina-, dijo una voz dulce, era Anaís, me senté y la abracé, las lagrimas caían sin poder controlarlas, era un manojo de nervios, así como de lagrimas, -¿Cómo te sientes?-, pregunto separándose un poco de mi, pude ver sus bellos ojos verdes que estaban a punto de llorar, -mejor…¿y Ana?-, pregunte por mi amada nana, Anaís me señalo hacia su lado izquierdo y la vi dormida en uno de los sillones, -ha estado velando tu sueño desde que estas aquí…no te ha dejado-, voltee a verla de nuevo, -¿me puedes decir que paso? ¿Desde hace cuanto estoy aquí?-, pregunte tratando de calmarme.

-Todos estábamos preocupados por lo que paso, así de cuando te fuiste a Tokio, Lucy, Latís, Guruclef y yo fuimos a mundo místico a ver que te sucedía, como viajamos con dos personas más el hechizo no funcionó del todo y nos dejo en la Torre de Tokio, tardamos algo de tiempo en trasladarnos a tu casa porque no conseguíamos un taxi, ya era bastante tarde. Cuando llegamos a tu casa, vimos a Ana tratando de abrir la puerta del baño, Guruclef la abrió con magia y vimos lo peor-, dijo tapándose los ojos y lloró por un momento, me volteo a ver con dolor, -Guruclef te saco de la tina, tu corazón ya no latía y habías perdido mucha sangre, te revivió y con nuestros portales individuales pudimos traerte a Céfiro para curarte, tenias muchas lesiones, el se encargo de curar todas y bueno…tienes 5 días aquí desde lo que paso-, dijo Anaís contestando mi última pregunta.

-¿Había venido Águila a buscarme antes?-, pregunté un tanto ansiosa, aunque en mi corazón sabia la respuesta, -No Marina, al parecer solo vino cuando Guruclef lo corrió, se desapareció todos esos días, lo siento mucho amiga-, dijo tomándome de la mano. Trate de levantarme pero ella me lo impido, -¿Qué haces?-, preguntó con el seño fruncido, -tengo que ir a verlo…tengo que decirle que esto no fue su culpa-, dije bajando la cabeza, no quería perderlo, no quería estar sola, -Marina…el no te ama…¿cuándo vas a aceptar eso?-, me enfurecí, -¡El me ama, es solo que ustedes no lo entienden!-, dije gritándole, -¡El te golpeo, te ultrajo y te trato como basura! ¡Por el te cortaste las venas, yo lo se!-, te tomo con fuerza de los hombros, -el no hizo nada de eso-, negué con desesperación, -Tienes razón Marina-, dijo Anaís bastante molesta, -el no destruyo tu vida, tu misma lo hiciste, no fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte para detener sus abusos y la mala influencia que tuvo en ti, por eso perdiste todo, tu carrera, las empresas de tus padres, su fortuna y lo más importante, toda tu vida, tu corazón, tu cuerpo y tu dignidad-, dijo saliendo de mi habitación.

Comencé a llorar nuevamente, todo era cierto, tenia más razón que un santo, era verdad, por el había perdido todo, era como una droga para mi, sabia que me lastimaba, me hacia daño pero lo necesitaba. Esto iba a ser realmente duro. Pasaron dos meses desde que me encerré aquí y no salí para nada, solo permitía que me visitará Lucy y en ocasiones Anaís. A veces mi ansiedad por verlo era tan fuerte como mi adicción a la droga. Lloré, grito por horas porque no aguantaba el síndrome de abstinencia, muchas veces, hasta tuvieron que atarme para no ir a buscarlo, rogarle, suplicarle de rodillas que volviera y ¿por qué hacia eso? Porque era una maldita cobarde, una persona dependiente, ya no había nada de mí que me enorgulleciera, ya no era la Marina fuerte, orgullosa, que no se dejaba de nadie y era valiente, no era nada, incluso trate de ahorcarme, pero Ana fue la única que me detuvo, ya que pasaba las 24 horas conmigo.

No tuve noticias de Presea, ni quise verla, ni quise saber nada de ella, solo me comentó Lucy que estaba bien, que mi ataque le había dado con todo y casi le costó la vida, espero que la próxima vez que se meta en mi territorio lo piense dos veces antes de hacerlo.

Ana siempre estaba conmigo en mi habitación, siempre velaba por mi y mi bienestar, ahora me arrepentía por haberla tratado estos 5 años como la trate, tan mal, tan seca, portándome como una idiota. Me sentía más tranquila en su presencia, pero también extrañaba tanto a Águila, pero el ni siquiera me busco, ni trato…eso me entristeció más. No había dejado que nadie entrará a mi habitación, ni Caldina, ni Paris, incluso Latís y ni siquiera a Guruclef, con este ni quería hablar, todo me parecía tan difícil. Mi vida estaba perdida.

Después del último intento de suicidarme deje de hablar, realmente no tenía nada que decir, Lucy y Anaïs no habían ido a visitarme en esa semana, estaban arreglando los asuntos de las empresas de mi padre, ya que como estaba no me podía mover. Me la pasaba todo el tiempo acostada, dormitando, recordando los buenos momentos con Águila, pero a su vez, me dolían todas las heridas que me había causado, era realmente un infierno y ¿para qué decirlo si nadie me quería escuchar?

Estaba recostada enfrente de Ana que acariciaba mi cabeza cuando entro Lucy, -Hola Marina ¿cómo te sientes?-, preguntó un tanto ansiosa, solo voltee a verla y le di la espalda, ¡qué pregunta tan estúpida! Estaba muerta en vida, ella lo sabía y me sale con esa pregunta. –Ana, ¿desde cuándo tiene esa herida en el cuello? ¿Qué le paso?-, preguntó Lucy asustada. –Srita Lucy…es que Marina se quiso lastimar de nuevo-, dijo apenada, la asesine con la mirada. Lucy salió corriendo y cerré los ojos. Ya nada me interesaba.

Entró Guruclef y me volteo con fuerza, empecé a forcejear, entró Latís a la habitación sosteniéndome con fuerza el cuerpo el mago empezó a examinar mis heridas, -se quiso ahorcar ¿verdad?-, preguntó furioso, -Yo la detuve, pero si se lastimo,-, dijo Ana apenada, -¿por qué no me comunicaste esto?-, reprendió el mago a mi pobre nana, -No quise preocuparlo Sr. Guruclef, desde ese día Marina no ha dicho ninguna palabra-, dijo con pena, el arqueo las cejas y dijo, -si no quiere entender, entonces ella se quedará en mi habitación y yo estaré vigilándola día y noche si es preciso-, dijo desafiándome, lo mire con ojos envenenados, esto no me gustaba nada, era como convivir con un militar, era espantoso.

-No Sr. Guruclef por favor déjela conmigo, prometo que la cuidaré mejor-, dijo Ana en tono de suplica, -no es que no la cuides Ana, la consientes mucho y ella no necesita nada de eso, necesito mano firme para salir de todo esto y desde este momento la saco de aquí-, dijo sacándome de la cama. Empecé a forcejear, lo abofetee, incluso le di varios golpes, gruñía, pero no decía nada, no tenia caso, nadie me escuchaba, me saco a rastras, Lucy, Latís y Anaïs veían la escena con pena, esos ojos de nuevo, deje de forcejear y lo seguí. Cuando desaparecimos de la vista de todos, trate de correr, pero no pude moverme, -no puedes estar alejada de mi, hasta que te compongas y seas la persona que era antes, así que ¡acostúmbrate!-, dijo con tono furioso, comencé a sollozar, pero ya no me salían mas lagrimas, -Ana se encargara de bañarte y de alimentarte, y yo me encargaré de todo lo demás-, dijo caminando, inconscientemente empecé a caminar, era como si tuviera una correa al lado de él, si él se movía, yo me movía, era horrible.

Me volví un perro, si…¡un vil perro!, tenía dos meses que no veía a nadie, todos me saludaron y sonreí un poco, al parecer todo el castillo sabia la noticia de que me había convertido en la mascota de Guruclef, me vio jugar con la comida, de verdad que estaba al pendiente de todo, -come o te hechizo y te va a entrar la comida de la peor forma posible-, dijo en tono amenazador, todos lo voltearon a ver con miedo, sabían qué tipo de persona cuando se lo proponía, tragué saliva ruidosamente, tome el tenedor y empecé a comer, Ana tomo mi mano, eso me relajo, después de lo de hoy, me sentía sumamente triste, pero ella estaba al lado de mi, no me sentía tan sola.

La primera noche en su habitación fue espantoso, era una recamara grande y fría aunque muy bonita y ordenada, estaba su cama que era enorme y estaba una cama pequeña, -Ahí te vas a acostar-, dijo en tono de orden mientras chasqueaba los dedos y me cambiaba de mi ropa a pijama. Baje la cabeza derrotada y me acosté, el chasqueo los dedos y se cambio, se metió a su cama y me dijo, -Buenas Noches-, en tono frio y serio, suspire y me metí a la cama. Estuve dando varias vueltas, sollozando, haciéndome bolita en la cama, era tan incómoda, pasaron 3 horas y empezó a hacer un frio terrible, empecé a temblar, de repente deje de sentir frio, lo vi de reojo, ¡me estaba arropando como si fuera mi papá!, volteo a verme y escondí mi mirada en la sabana, algo en sus ojos me vio con ¿ternura? Ni yo lo sabia…había sido un día horrible.

Desperté gritando, el agua fría caía por todos lados, me levanté de golpe y me pegué con la pared en la cabeza. –Srita Marina, ¿se encuentra bien?-, asentí con la cabeza mientras me la sobaba, -¡dile que se apure Ana, no tenemos todo el día!-, escuche al mago gritando afuera del baño. ¡Maldito!, eso no se lo iba a permitir, salí disparada del baño, así como estaba, Ana trato de detenerme, pero no lo consiguió, cuando estaba a punto de romperle la cara, ¡caí estrepitosamente en sus pies! ¡completamente desnuda y humillada!, tenía los ojos en el piso, no quería voltearlo a ver, en un segundo estaba vestida y seca, tenía un lindo vestido cefiriano cómodo con una zapatillas de piso y mi pelo recogido en una coleta, lo voltee a ver y me extendió la mano, hubo algo en sus ojos que me hizo confiar y la tome.

-¿Te lastimaste?-, preguntó preocupado, negué con la cabeza, -me da gusto saber que puedes hablar, escuche tu gritó-, dijo con una sonrisa y fruncí el seño, -no te voy a dejar que andes holgazaneando, vas a tener el mismo horario que yo, me vas a ayudar con los asuntos de Céfiro, así que vamos a desayunar-, dijo el mago aproximándose a la puerta, camine y Ana iba conmigo, tenía que hacerme a la idea que esta iba a ser mi vida hasta que me volviera una persona cuerda, persona que no era en estos momentos.

Los días pasaron, pensé que pasarían lentos, pero al contrario fueron rápidos, el cargo de Guruclef era bastante pesado, nos levantábamos muy temprano, íbamos a desayunar, después a su despacho a ver los asuntos de Céfiro, al principio la cabeza me dolía horrores aunque no le dijera, el se daba cuenta, ponía mi cabeza de lado, el se daba cuenta, ponía su mano en mi frente y ya me sentía mejor, le agradecía con una tímida sonrisa.

Con esos horarios tan agotadores no podía pensar tanto, ni siquiera podía ver a mis amigas, todo el tiempo lo tenía pegado a mi...más bien yo estaba pegada a él. Los fines de semana tenía que acompañarlo a sus paseos con Fyula, teniendo a Nikona de tercer acompañante, la verdad es que tenerla cerca me hacía sentir mejor y ver lo maravilloso de Céfiro ayudaba a mi estado de ánimo, veía el océano , aunque seguía sin hablar ella hacía que sonriera cuando molestaba al mago. Por supuesto, Ana estaba conmigo cuando me duchaba, estaba al pendiente de mis comidas. Siempre entregándome todo su amor como lo hacía desde chiquita. Con ella, ya no extrañaba tanto a mis padres.

Águila ya no rondaba por mi cabeza tan a menudo, se me daba bien el olvidar algunas cosas. Pero no podía pasar por alto otras, no sé en qué momento perdí la realidad de mi misma, mi identidad, lo que era, lo que realmente era de persona. Yo no era una persona que se drogaba, al contrario, era una persona centrada, deportista y siempre dispuesta a dar el 100% en todo, pero el realmente fue una mala influencia, ¿cómo una persona puede tener el control sobre otra y decirle que la ama? Simplemente porque no quieres estar solo o peor aún soportas mil cosas e humillaciones para que los demás no te dejen sola. Era el trapo viejo de alguien que nunca me valoro y me amo, me tuvo pasión y deseo, pero no tuvo por mi cariño, confianza y lo más importante, ni respeto, ni amor.

Estaba lloviendo en Céfiro, mientras Guruclef se encontraba revisando un tratado con Cizeta, llevaba 4 meses ayudándole con su trabajo sin decir una palabra, voltee hacia la ventana y vi a Lucy jugar con Latís y con unos pequeños niños, sin importarles que se estuvieran mojando. Recordé a mis padres...

Flashback

Me encontraba en un parque en el centro de Tokio con mi mama, estábamos admirando las flores ya que había muchas, muy hermosas y de muchos colores. Comenzó a llover y papa nos grito...-Marina...Linda, vengan por favor no quiero que se enfermen-, dijo señalándonos el coche. A pesar de que estaba lloviendo mama y yo corríamos contentas. Mi papa era un hombre formidable, cuando entramos al auto tenía un hermoso ramo de rosas para mama, después a mi me dio una cajita de terciopelo roja muy linda, -ábrelo cariño es para ti-, dijo mama con una sonrisa, lo abrí emocionada y vi un dije en forma de corazón que decía "Te amamos mucho pedacito de cielo, Mami y Papi". Lo pusieron en mi cuello y los abrace con todo el amor que podía en mis 8 años de vida.

Mis ojos se aguadaron y comencé a llorar, el mago se dio cuenta de inmediato, puso su mano sobre la mía, el gesto me impacto y me enterneció. -¿Extrañas a Águila?-, pregunto preocupado, tenía cuatro meses que estaba pegada con él a toda hora, negué con la cabeza, sinceramente no lo extrañaba, -¿Extrañas a tus padres?- pregunto aun más preocupado, oculte mi cara la tape con mis manos, los extrañaba tanto. Los había abandonado cuando me hice novia de Águila, a papa nunca le gusto, recuerdo el motivo por el cual tuvieron el accidente, yo estaba rogándole a media calle para que no me dejara cuando mis padres hablaron a mi celular, escucharon todo el problema y preguntaron dónde estaba, por ir rápido por mí, tuvieron el accidente y fallecieron. El mago me acerco a su pecho y comencé a llorar abiertamente, lo abrace con fuerza, el me correspondió. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentí paz en mi corazón, su abrazo se sentía tan bien, era como abrazar a un amigo.

-Ven dejemos esto-, dijo haciendo los papeles aún lado, -se que te ayudara, me tomo de la mano y salimos del despacho, su cálida mano estrechada con la mía se sentía muy bien, -¡Criatura os convoco!-, grito y apareció Fyula, subimos a su pez volador, mientras volábamos, la suave brisa revoloteaba mi cabello y alejaba el sentimiento de pesar en mi corazón.

Note que me observaba y voltee a verlo, -Me gustaría que hablaras Marina, que me dijeras todo tu pesar y todo aquello que llevas en tu corazón para poder ayudarte, ya te noto más tranquila, creo que el voto de silencio en el que estas debe acabar, aparte de ser tu maestro, también soy tu amigo-, dijo con mirada comprensiva, sonreí y baje la vista. Aún no tenia deseos de hablar, pero me inspiro confianza, tal vez podía confiar en él pero aún no lo sabía. Bajamos de Fyula en una costa bellísima, de arena blanca y agua azul turquesa, el viento era cálido, sonreí. Con un movimiento de báculo, nos cambio de ropa, quede en un traje de baño completo mientras que el quedo en una bermuda.

El era una persona hermosa, tanto por fuera como por dentro, lástima que él no amara a nadie de esa forma, la chica que ocupará su corazón sería muy afortunada. Cualquier mujer que estuviera con él o tuviera la dicha de tenerlo como novio, esposo o pareja sería muy feliz aunque tendría que aguantar su carácter.

-Vamos Marina...¿No quieres nadar?-, pregunto dándome la mano, pero no la tome, corrí hacia el mar con una gran sonrisa y él me imito. Empecé a clavarme en las olas, se sentía tan bien, sentía que Ceres estaba conmigo. Voltee vi que Clef no estaba lejos de donde yo estaba. Sonreía feliz de verme más tranquila, más humana, mas cuerda y fue ahí donde pude verlo realmente como es ¡Ni siquiera Águila tenía ese cuerpo! Era sumamente atractivo y aparte de atractivo, era tan buena persona, emanaba una luz que se estaba volviendo adicción para mí, me hacía sentir bien, me hacía sentir querida.

Con mis movimientos el mar controlaba las mareas, ¡había descubierto eso!, empecé a jugar con el mar, aventando olas hacia donde estaba mí amigo Clef ¿desde cuándo le decía Clef? En si no hablaba, pero…en mis pensamientos ya no lo mencionaba como Guruclef, lo mencionaba como Clef. Pero de pronto, me di cuenta, bastante tarde de que para dominar el mar necesitaba practica, las olas estaban ya demasiado picadas y sin quererlo una ola sumergió a Clef, arrastrándolo y golpeándolo con una roca. Me sentí morir, nade a su auxilio.

Nade hacia donde estaba y lo auxilie, gracias a Dios que tome el curso de salvavidas y varios veranos me ganaba un dinerito de eso, si no, no hubiera sabido cómo sacarlo, trate de calmarme y el mar de repente se tranquilizó, lo controlaba con mis emociones, estaba tan eufórica que el mar de volvió loco y lo arrastro. Lo cargue como pude a la orilla, ¡estaba lastimado! ¡Maldita sea por mi culpa lo lastime!, no respiraba, así que use los primeros auxilios con él, apreté su pecho para sacar el agua de sus pulmones, abrí su boca y le di respiración de boca a boca, empezó a toser torpemente sacando toda el agua, le agradecí a Dios, a Rayearth, Ceres y Windhum que estuviera bien.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, trato de incorporarse pero lo detuve, volteo a verme y le sonreí un tanto preocupada, -Estoy bien, gracias por rescatarme, pensé que me iba a ahogar-, dijo sobándose la espalda, puse cara de dolor y me tomo la mano, -No me paso nada, no es tu culpa Marina, por favor quiero que estés tranquila, será mejor regresar al castillo-, dijo levantándose, le ayude tanto como pude.

Regresamos al castillo tan rápido como pudimos ya que note que le dolía un poco la espalda, cuando aterrizamos, vi con horror la nave de Autozam que pertenecía a Águila afuera del castillo, comencé a temblar, -tranquila no pasa nada, no dejaré que te haga nada, confía en mí-, dijo tomando mi mano, pero eso no me tranquilizó, me daba terror verlo, que me lastimara o que lo lastimará a él.

Cuando entramos al castillo, vimos a un enfurecido Águila rompiendo cosas, -Vaya Marina, así que veo que ya tienes a un reemplazo mío-, lo vi con terror y me puse atrás de Clef, -te advertí que no te quería ver aquí Águila ¿a qué has venido?,-, dijo el mago furioso, -vengo a informarte estimado mago, que ya que no puedo llevarme a mi mujer, vengo a romper la relación comercial que tiene Autozam con Céfiro, en un mes vendremos a finiquitar esta situación-, dijo con una sonrisa burlona, -Ella no es un objeto no es de nadie y si quieres que finiquitemos esto lo hacemos, Céfiro no necesita nada de Autozam y jamás lo ha necesitado, es más te puedo decir con sinceridad que ustedes necesitan más de nosotros querido comandante-, dijo muy tranquilo.

Algo en las palabras de Clef le había molestado a Águila que se dirigió furioso a la puerta, pero regreso y me extendió la mano, -Vámonos Marina, se que quieres estar conmigo-, dijo en tono dulce y preocupado, ¡maldito infeliz! ¡no iba a caer de nuevo en su trampa!, voltee a ver a Clef que me miraba con ojos preocupados, pero más que eso, eran ¿ojos de dolor? No pude identificarlo, inconscientemente tome la mano de Clef y le di la espalda, -Por lo menos dime que no quieres irte conmigo Marina-, dijo Águila, -ella no quiere hablar contigo ni verte así que lárgate de aquí y en un mes nos vemos con el gobernante de Autozam para finiquitar esto-, dijo jalándome hacia él, si revelar que desde hacía casi 5 meses no hablaba para nada. Caminamos en silencio por los pasillos hasta que llegamos al despacho del mago, nos sentamos en el sillón que estaba a un lado de su biblioteca privada.

-¿Estás bien?-, pregunto un tanto ansioso esperando mi respuesta, asentí con la cabeza no muy convencida, -¿Segura?-, dijo con tono serio, asentí nuevamente con una sonrisa, el me correspondió, se levanto y se dirigió a su escritorio, lo seguí y me senté al lado de él, desde hace 4 meses ese había sido mi lugar, no sé que me paso ni que me impulso a hacerlo, pero acerque su cara hacia la mía y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, agradeciéndole de corazón toda su intervención y defensa hacia mi causa, cuando me separe de él, lo hice con una sonrisa, pero ¡me lleve una sorpresa!, el mago estaba colorado hasta las orejas, me miro sorprendido.

En ese momento me arrepentí, yo sabía que él no era de ese tipo de demostraciones de afecto, se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a trabajar, algo en su mirada me entristeció, no lo hice por hacerlo sentir mal, lo hice para agradecérselo y al parecer le incomodo. Esa noche cuando dormíamos, un dolor de garganta bastante molesto me despertó, pero el día había sido muy ajetreado para él así que trate de dormir, cuando me voltee, lo vi sentado, muy pensativo en su sillón, estaba sin playera, solo traía el pantalón de su pijama, se veía preocupado, triste, ansioso.

Toco su mejilla, en la cual hace unas horas yo deposite un beso, eso me alarmo, pero vi como una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y despeino su cabello, yo creo que sintió mi mirada porque volteo, me hice la dormida y simule que estaba perdidamente dormida. Escuche sus pasos cada vez más cerca de mí, se sentó delicadamente en mi cama, estaba atenta a todo, a cada respiro, a cada movimiento, a todo, ¡pero no podía abrir los ojos! Y en ese momento…justó en ese momento, sentí un dulce beso en mi mejilla.

Ya no tenía nada que temer, sola no estaba, tenía a Lucy, Anaís, Ana y lo tenía a él…si lo tenía a él, mi recuperación fue gracias a él, cuando poso sus labios en mi mejilla lo sentí, me saco de la oscuridad, su amor, su dedicación me salvo. Volvería a empezar, de nuevo, otra vez, con su mano en la mía y su compañía sería más fuerte, llegaría a donde quisiera. ¡Quería compartir el milagro que había hecho en mi!, lo había decidido. Gracias a Dios y a las deidades de Céfiro.

¡Marina Ryuuzaki ha vuelto!, pensé eufórica mientras veía a mi salvador posarse en su cama nuevamente.


	4. 4 Ya te olvide

_**Capitulo 4: Ya te olvide**_

Me desperté más temprano de lo normal, no podía dormir, ya era la misma, quería saltar gritar…¡estaba llena de jubiló!, tenía que hablar nuevamente, se lo debía a él, así que empezaría a contarle todo, porque con eso, me quitaría todo ese peso de encima y podría cerrar el círculo de mis padres, siempre los extrañaría y me dolería pero tenía que aprender a superar su perdida, me senté en el sillón donde él estuvo en la madrugada pensando. No tuve que esperar mucho, paso 1 hora cuando el despertó, empecé a ver que se movían las sabanas y se incorporaba, volteo hacia mi cama e inmediatamente volteo hacia el sillón donde estaba sentada.

No le importo que trajera el pecho desnudo y se acerco hacia mí, -Buenos Días Marina-, dijo sentándose al lado mío, -Buenos Días Clef-, dije con voz tranquila, el abrió los ojos de par en par y me tomo por los hombros, -¡Hablaste!-, dijo emocionado mientras me abrazaba, correspondí el abrazo, -¿Cómo es eso posible?-, sonreí, -fue gracias a ti-, conteste mirándolo con eterna gratitud, siempre le iba a estar eternamente agradecida por todo.

-Lo que te dije fue en serio, puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites-, dijo en tono comprensivo, era la persona más buena que conocía, -yo lo sé y por eso quiera pedirte algo-, dije un poco nerviosa, no sé cómo lo tomaría, -Lo que gustes pequeña-, me animó, la verdad no me gustaba que me dijera pequeña, ya estaba grandecita, -Quiero regresar a mi mundo, tengo que estar al pendiente de las empresas de mis padres e incluso me gustaría retomar mi carrera nuevamente-, dije decidida, ya no quería ser un estorbo para él, -No creo que sea conveniente Marina que estés sola todavía-, dijo serio, no le gustaba nada la idea, -creo que me he ganado tu voto de confianza-, aseguré dejándole en claro que ya estaba recuperada, -no quiero ser un estorbo en tu vida y en tus actividades, tú tienes muchas cosas que hacer que estar de mi niñera-, dije firme, no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta.

El se levanto del sillón y se puso su playera, -Me he acostumbrado a tu ayuda, necesito que me ayudes aquí en Céfiro Marina, además, apenas estás hablando, necesito seguirte supervisando, además no quiero que vayas a mundo místico sola, no quiero que vuelvas a consumir esas porquerías-, dijo en tono de regaño, suspire…creo que todo era más fácil cuando no hablaba y me la pasaba callada.

-La respuesta es no y es mi última palabra-, dijo autoritario, -pero es que Clef, yo ya estoy…-, me interrumpió abruptamente con el dedo. –La respuesta es no, ¡no quiero que vuelvas a caer en lo mismo!-, dijo un más autoritario, baje la cabeza, -¿por lo menos puedo dormir en mi habitación?-, pregunte con ojos de esperanza, -tampoco-, dijo serio, -¡¿pero porque no?-, pregunte molesta, ya me estaba cansando esta actitud, -porque aun no confió en ti-, dijo terminando la conversación.

Iba caminando hacia mi baño diario y noto que iba molesta, -está bien Marina, si quieres puedes dormir hoy en tu habitación y ver cómo te sientes, pero en cualquier comento que te sientas mal o triste por favor te regresas a la mía-, dijo en tono molesto, -Muchas gracias Clef-, dije mientras me adelantaba para poderme dar un baño.

Estaba feliz…todos en el castillo celebraban que fuera la Marina de antes, si la de "antes", incluso, le suplicaron a Guruclef que me diera ese día de descanso para que pudiera celebrar con ellos, Caldina me ahogo con sus abrazos de oso y me organizó una cena especial, reíamos, tonteábamos y salimos de paseo, me sentía muy bien, me sentía la Marina de "antes", salimos a pasear a todo Céfiro pero Clef no nos acompaño, disculpándose porque tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, y me dijo-"que te diviertas-" muy secamente.

Todos iban en pareja menos yo, creo que hubiera sido mejor que Clef me acompañara, me sentía sola, todos estaban tratando de platicarme y hacerme sentir mejor cuando mi animó cambio, ya no quería caminar, quería irme al castillo a descansar, asi que regresamos y me metí a mi cuarto, desgraciadamente Ana no estuvo en todo el día, Lucy me dijo que tuvo que ir a casa de mis padres a limpiarla ya que desde que nos fuimos no había ido y necesitaba pagar las cuentas y limpiar, así que me encerré en mi cuarto, me puse una pijama que tenia ahí, apagué la luz e intente dormir sin embargo, recordé todo de golpe.

Empecé a sudar frio, me sentía sofocada, el corazón me latía rapidísimo, corrí al baño y empecé a vomitar, me toque el pecho con fuerza tratando de controlar en latido loco y desbocado de mi corazón cuando Clef entró. Cuando lo vi en mi recamará me arrojé a sus brazos. –ayúdame por favor, no me dejes sola…-, suplique, me vio con ojos comprensivos y me cargo, -lo sabia-, dijo en tono severo. Estaba temblando, tenía un severo ataque de ansiedad y no podía controlarme, -te vi tan feliz hoy que pensé que ya habías superado todo, pero creo que no es así-, dijo como un susurro, -Nada de visitas mañana y empezaremos a hablar tu y yo para que saques todo lo que necesitas sacas, no quiero que te vuelva a pasar lo mismo de hoy-, dijo entrando a su habitación, -nos quedaremos en la cama todo el día, estuve muy ansioso por ti, ya me esperaba algo así-, dijo depositándome en mi camita, -no…no por favor, no me dejes sola-, suplique…no me quería sentir sola, -el mago se sonrojo, -es que Marina no creo que sea correcto-, dijo muy apenado, -he dormido en tu habitación por 5 meses, no creo que les importe, además no saben lo que pasa aquí por favor Clef-, dije con lagrimas en los ojos, es lo desarmo, -está bien-, dijo con un suspiro, -pero vamos a pasarnos a mi cama, la tuya es muy chiquita-, la chica le agradeció con la mirada, se levanto aun temblando y se acostó en la cama de él.

Me tape y me acosté boca abajo, aun seguía sintiendo mucho frio, Clef me arropó con dos mantas más pero seguía con frio, vio que estaba acostado del lado y me acerque a el. Acomode mi cabeza en su pecho, así como mis manos, con esta sensación me quede dormida, ya no tenía tanto frio ya que sentí sus brazos alrededor mío toda la noche.

Cuando desperté en la mañana, el ya se había levantado, Ana estaba conmigo en la habitación del mago, -¿cómo te sientes?-, preguntó mi nana, -Mre siento bien nanita-, dije con tono triste, me envolvió en un efusivo abrazó, supongo que ya sabia que hablaba. Vine a bañarte y a ponerte una pijama limpia el Sr. Guruclef me pidió que solo te levantaras para bañarte asi que vamos-, dijo con una sonrisa.

Me llevo a la regadera y abri el agua caliente, como decía Caldina un baño caliente siempre servía para mi estado de animo. -¿Cómoe stan las empresas de papa?-, pregunte después de haberme olvidado de ellas por 5 largos meses, -muy bien, la Sritas Anaïs y Lucy tiene todo bajo control, se esta recuperando satisfactoriamente, así como las acciones y la fortuna de tus padres Marina-, dijo Ana mientras e tallaba la espalda. Eso me tranquilizó pero a la vez me entristecío, me hubiera gustado hacerme cargo de todo eso, por supuesto si hubiera terminado de estudiar.

Salí de bañarme, me seque y me puse una pijama limpia, en el cuarto ya me esperaba Clef sentado en su sillón, Ana me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dejo con mi maestro, -¿Cómo te sientes? Me diste un buen susto ayer-, dijo sinceramente mientras me invitaba a meterme a la cama, -me sentí morir, jamás me había sentido así en toda mi vida-, dije con miedo, el lo detecto.

-No tienes por qué tener miedo, este espacio es seguro y lo que me digas o platiques no te voy a criticar, yo estoy para ayudarte-, dijo tomando mi mano. –Hoy le pregunte a Ana por las empresas de mis padres y me dijo que Anaís y Lucy han hecho un excelente trabajo, que se están recuperando y también la fortuna de mis padres-, dije en tono triste -¿y cómo te hace sentir esto?-, feliz pero a la vez triste, me gustaría hacerme cargo de ellas y me gustaría estudiar para poder hacerme cargo del patrimonio de mis padres, me siento una inútil-, confirme después de decir aquello, era una inútil una buena para nada y eso me deprimía cada vez más.

-No eres una inútil, a mi me ayudas con los asuntos de Céfiro-, me dijo con una sonrisa, le devolví una con timidez, -Extraño mucho los pasteles de mamá, es más extraño mucho la repostería, no sé cuando los deje de hacer pero me encantaba hacerlos-, dije mientras recordaba la satisfacción que me daba el hacer postres, -lo se y te quedaban muy bien, yo llegue a probarlos muchas veces-, confesó el mago, eso me sorprendió, -Siempre que traías pasteles de tu mundo, le pedía Ascot que me apartará un pedazo, lástima que ya no hiciste más, te quedaban excelentes-, recordó divertido, -los deje de hacer porque a Águila no le gustaban, una vez que le hice uno me lo aventó, me dijo que sabia a tierra-, dije agachando la cabeza.

El mago frunció el seño y torció el gesto, estaba sumamente enojado, -eso no es cierto, deberías de hacer mas Marina, yo creo que todos en el castillo te lo agradeceríamos y si quieres manejar las empresas de tus padres también puedes hacerlos y si quieres yo puedo ayudarte-, sonreí, era una excelente persona, -gracias Clef, te has convertido en mi familia, ayer que no estabas con nosotros realmente te eche de menos-, dije sinceramente, -pero no quiero ser una carga para ti de verdad, tú tienes tu vida y tienes muchas responsabilidades, yo tengo la mía y tengo que rehacerla cueste lo que me cueste-, dije tratando de sonar entera.

-No eres una carga Marina, jamás lo has sido, yo estoy agradecido de poderte cuidar y ayudarte en lo que puedo-, encarné una ceja, -me has ayudado demasiado, creo que no lo necesito más-, dije con una lagrima en mi ojo, -Debo salir de esto por mí misma, a fin de cuentas, solo cuento conmigo misma para todo y no quiero volver a abandonarme, creo que lo mejor en estos momentos es que no vuelva a Céfiro nunca-, dije levantándome de la cama, -¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Por qué llegaste a esa conclusión?- pregunto deteniéndome del brazo, -porque nunca me ha gustado depender de nadie, yo sola puedo salir adelante.

Me aleje de él y me puse la capa que Clef tenía en su habitación, -no es justo para ti, no es vida para ti que estés así, prometo cuidarme, prometo ser buena chica y no cometer estupideces, te prometo muchas cosas como que cambiaré, ya no me drogaré ni me emborracharé, seré una mejor persona y te honraré siempre por todo lo que has hecho por mí, yo estaré bien, Águila ya no puede lastimarme, en primera porque no tiene como transportarse a mundo místico, en segunda, porque yo ya no lo amo, ya lo olvide y no quiero que tengan un enfrentamiento con Autozam por mi culpa-, saque el anillo mágico que el alguna vez me dio para poder transportarnos por portales individuales.

Clef me miraba adolorido, serio , triste, lo tome de las manos, -no me veas así por favor, te estoy haciendo un favor créeme, puedo ser una espina en el trasero cuando me lo propongo Clef, no quiero hacerte perder tu tiempo y tengo que empezar a recuperar el tiempo perdido, tu puedes visitarme en mundo místico cuando quieras, por favor dile a Lucy si puede transportar a Ana a mundo místico para que este conmigo ¿si?-, pregunte con suplica, el seguía callado, debería estar feliz, ya no estaría molestándolo.

Lo abrace efusivamente, este me correspondió el abrazo, -siempre te voy a estar eternamente agradecida por salvar mi vida-, dije en su oído y me separé de el un poco para verlo, sus ojos reflejaban agonía, sin duda, le dolía el separarme del él como a mí, lo besé en la mejilla me separé de él, -¡Mundo Místico!-, grite y aparecí en mi cuarto, no había querido verlo a los ojos, de verdad no lo quería, todo su dedicación, esfuerzo, cariño y comprensión, realmente me había enamorado completa y perdidamente de él, por eso me aleje, no quería preocuparlo y no quería depender de él, ya no quería depender de nadie.

Estaba en mi cuarto, y empecé a tirar todo lo que tenia de Águila y todo lo que me había regalado, limpie toda la casa, encontré algunas drogas en mi cuarto y las tire en el inodoro, se lo debía a Clef y lo mejor que podía hacer a aquel que amo es valerme por mi misma para que tal vez algún día cuando sea una persona digna de el pueda se digna de su amor. Ana la alcanzó al poco tiempo y la mi vida empezó a tener orden de nuevo.

Me inscribí en la escuela en las noches e iba a la oficina de mis padres en la mañana, también iba a visitar a mis padres tanto como podía a platicar con ellos, a comentarles como Clef cambió mi vida, tenía suficiente trabajo como para no pensar más en Águila, ahora pensaba en Clef y como estaría, supe por Lucy que los gobernantes de Autozam habían sancionado a Águila por sus acciones con las máximas figuras de Céfiro y que no tenía derecho a viajar ni a Céfiro ni a Mundo Místico, eso me tranquilizó. Pero por otra parte moría por ir a Céfiro, así paso un año, Clef no me busco y yo tampoco lo busque, no me quería meter en problemas…pero lo extrañaba muchísimo. Tenía tatuado el recuerdo de Céfiro y lo digo en sentido literal, me tatué el símbolo de Ceres en la espalda baja.

Recuerdo sus palabras, sus gestos, todo lo que me provoco y la maravillosa persona que es, tus palabras siempre están junto a mí, siempre serás mi héroe, deje todo mi amor, mi corazón y mi alma contigo. Tuve razón en irme, ni Céfiro ni Mundo Místico eran para este amor, solo nos ataron 5 meses tormentosos para ti y nos separan mis 5 años de estupidez y locura.

¿Alguna vez pensarás en mí? Espero que si y espero que pienses que soy diferente, no que me ames por supuesto, tu eres una persona de más de 760 años, increíble de verdad, pero lo eres, eres la persona más centrada de este y otros mundos, la persona más compasiva, un hombre maravilloso que no podría fijarse en una niña que arruino 5 años de su vida en Céfiro.

-Srita Marina-, me habla mi dulce nana sacándome de mi sueño, -Dime nanita ¿Qué paso?-, pregunte en tono dulce y ella me abrazo, -Ya deja de trabajar y ponte a comer, ya estás muy delgadita, por cierto, vino Lucy y me dijo que te diera eso-, me extendió el brazo y me dio un sobre, -te dejo para que lo leas a gusto-, dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente, salió de la habitación.

_Hola Marina, _

_Espero que te encuentres muy bien, tanto Lucy como Anaïs nos ha dado la buena nueva de que te va muy bien en mundo místico, que has recuperado los negocios de tus padres y que su fortuna esta como antes, también te felicito, se que ya terminaste tu carrera de finanzas, ¡Muchas Felicidades!._

_El motivo de esta carta además de saludarte es de invitarte a una fiesta sorpresa que le pienso hacer a Anaïs aquí en Céfiro en dos días, no sé si lo sabes, pero me ayudo mucho con unos tratados con Fharen y quiero sorprenderla y sé que sería muy especial para ella que asistieras por favor no faltes y trae a Ana contigo, la queremos mucho en Céfiro._

_No faltes, no te la perdonaría además me debes muchas y no te preocupes solo estará pura gente de Céfiro, ¡ándale hermana por favor!_

_Paris_

-Ese Paris…-, dije para mí misma, la verdad es que me moría por ir a Céfiro por cualquier estupidez, dado que había pasado un año que no sabía nada del él y aunque le pedí a las chicas que no me contaran nada mientras yo no les preguntará y en efecto nunca les pregunte por él, estaba emocionada, por supuesto que iría. Le comente a Ana de la carta y fuimos de compras, le compre un lindo vestido en el cual se veía muy propia y muy preciosa y yo me compre un vestido de tirantes un poco pegado al cuerpo de color celeste muy lindo, estábamos muy emocionadas, ¡Anaïs de verdad se iba a sorprender!, también moría por ver a mis amigos de Céfiro, también moría por verlo a él. ¡Gracias Paris por la invitación!.

Los dos días pasaron muy rápido y como es sabido en Céfiro, todas las celebraciones son en la noche, así que cuando estábamos listas, arregladas, peinadas y muy dispuestas, me puse mi anillo mágico, Ana me abrazó y grité, -¡CÉFIRO!-, llegamos al que era mi cuarto en el castillo, estaba todo como antes, tenía mi cuarto como si jamás me hubiera ausentado, es más había flores frescas, esto me extraño.

Tocaron la puerta y me puse nerviosa, -Marina soy yo, ¿puedo pasar?-, era Lucy, mi corazón se tranquilizó, -amiga te ves súper bien-, dijo Lucy con una sonrisa, -tu también Lucy, me da gusto estar aquí-, deje tratando de sonar tranquila pero no se lo tragó, -oye necesito a Ana un momento, es que Caldina no puede ponerle los moños a las sillas, no sabe cómo-, dijo Lucy con urgencia, tomo a Ana del brazo y la arrastró con ella. Me senté en mi cama y respire profundo, muy profundo…¡estaba muy nerviosa! Iba a ver a Clef después de un año. No regresaba Ana y realmente no quería salir de la habitación, me entraron unos nervios terribles, estaba a punto de irme a Mundo Místico cuando escuche que gritaron mi nombre.

-¡Marina Marina! ¡Ana se cayó!-, grito Lucy desde el pasillo, -Ven rápido ella está en el comedor-, volvió a gritar, me dio pavor, Ana era lo único que tenía en mundo místico, corrí despavorida por los pasillos, abrí la puerta con fuerza, ¡estaba todo oscuro!, en ese preciso momento que di dos pasos hubo un baile de luces y la imagen de Ceres apareció en el techo del comedor, aparecieron todos mis amigos, incluyendo a mi amor platónico gritando: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!.-, gritaron al unisonó, abrí los ojos como platos, no sabía que decir, me empecé a sentir súper mareada y después no supe de mi.

El olor a alcohol me despertó, abrí lentamente los ojos y vi a todos rodeándome, -¿Te encuentras bien?-, pregunto Paris dándome su mano, la tome para poder incorporarme, -Con cuidado Marina, de diste un buen porrazo en la cabeza-, esa voz, esa voz que tanto extrañaba, voltee a verlo, se veía tan guapo, tan hermoso, tan fascinante, corrí directamente a sus brazos, lo abracé con fuerza con devoción y él me devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad, ¡el también me había extrañado!, -Feliz cumpleaños-, me susurro en mi oído, -no tienes idea de cuánto te extrañe-, dijo separándose de mí, -estas muy hermosa, solo que te veo un poco delgada-, dijo con una sonrisa, el encanto se rompió cuando Caldina me abrazó con sus típicos abrazos de anaconda que te dejan sin aire. Y así empezaran los abrazos, lo había olvidado, mi cumpleaños había pasado apenas una semana atrás era obvio que quisieron hacerla para que yo no me negara, fue una linda sorpresa.

No me había dado cuenta que todos estaban vestidos con ropa de mundo místico, los chicos con trajes y las chicas con lindos vestidos, todos se veían tan hermosos, sobre todo Clef. Empecé a llorar, me dio mucho sentimiento y ¡cómo no darme sentimiento!, después de todo lo que hice me recibían con los brazos abiertos, estaba eternamente agradecida. –Por favor vamos a comer-, dijo Clef, con una sonrisa hermosa, todos sonrieron y nos sentamos a disfrutar la cena. La cena empezó muy animada, todos me preguntaban acerca de mi y de mi nuevo trabajo en las empresas de mi padre, incluso las representaciones de las empresas de mis padres en el extranjero estaban perfectamente, comente animadamente todo de mi vida, el me escuchaba con atención. La escuela la había terminado con un promedio excelente, presumí delante de todos, mi vida era distinta.

-Buenas Noches-, dijeron abriéndose la puerta del gran salón, voltee curiosa a ver quién era, -traía un ramo de flores igualito al de hace casi 6 años, era Ascot, me levante y corrí a abrazarlo, -¡Muchas felicidades Marina!-, dijo mi ex pretendiente abrazándome fuertemente, -me da gusto ver que te encuentras bien, Tata y el pequeño Teo te mandan felicitaciones-, dijo mientras me daba las flores, -Muchas gracias Ascot, agradécele a Tata y a tu bebe de mi parte-, dije con una sonrisa, todos nos veían con satisfacción, menos Clef, estaba un poco serio, ¿estará celoso? No lo creo…trate de no darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

La música empezó y Paris me saco a bailar siendo el Príncipe él tenía que sacarme primero, Anaïs me guiño el ojo y yo le sonreí, -Me da gusto que hayas asistido y no te hayas puesto tus moños para venir, ya te extrañábamos-, dijo Paris con una sonrisa, -yo también hermano yo también los extrañe mucho-, respondí pellizcándole el brazo, -¿y cómo has estado?-, pregunte pero Paris para de bailar de repente, -¿me permites?-, pidió Clef y Paris sonrió y le dio mi mano, -Me da gusto verte tan contenta-, dijo mientras tomaba mi mano, -ya los extrañaba mucho Clef, pero sobre todo a ti-, dije sincera, -yo también te eche de menos Marina-, dijo, complacida sonreí, -quise ir a visitarte pero no pensé que fuera prudente-, dijo un poco serio, -tu puedes ir a mundo místico cuantas veces quieras, ya estoy más tranquila, ya termine la escuela y estoy expandiendo los negocios de mis padres, todo va de maravilla-, dije emocionada, -tu te ves muy bien-, dije un poco sonrojada, el sonrió, Paris llamo la atención de todos y la música paro.

-Quisiera hacer un brindis por los 23 años de mi hermana, la guerrera mágica del agua Marina Ryuuzaki-, dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y me daba una copa de vino, la recibi con una sonrisa, pero Guruclef me la arrebató de las manos. –Tu no puedes tomar Marina, recuérdalo-, dijo con voz autoritaria, Paris vio apenado la escena, todos recordaban mis excesos con el alcohol y las drogas, pero realmente ya estaba repuesta, no tenia porque haberme arrebatado la copa de una forma tan grosera.

-No soy una niña Clef, y se lo que teno o no tengo que hacer-, dije con voz molesta, el arqueo la ceja, -¿estás segura de eso?-, pregunto retándome eso me enfureció, -por supuesto **Guruclef **dije en tono mordaz, no le iba a permitir que me tratara como una niña. -¿Sabes Marina?-, dijo mostrándome un sobrecito con polvo blanco-, esto lo acabo de encontrar en tu habitación, ¿sabes que es esto?-, pregunto delante de todos, -por supuesto que se que es, es cocaína ¿a qué viene tanto juego de preguntas si hace un año que no regresaba a Céfiro-, dije enfrentándolo, todo veían la escena a distancia, la situación se estaba poniendo insoportable. -¿Te sigues drogando?-, pregunto tomándome de la muñeca, -¡Por supuesto que no!-, dije tratando de zafarme de su mano, -¿entonces dime porque encontré esto en tu habitación, cuando te desmayaste fui y lo encontré-, dijo molesto, -No es mío yo no lo traje-, respondí forcejeando con el, -¡No mientas dijo jalándome más fuerte y rompió parte del sobrecito sin quererlo.

La droga cayó en el dorso de su mano, después de un año, la Marina loca, estúpida y patética no había regresado hasta ahora, por niñería, berrinche y por darle su merecido a él, me acerque a él y lamí el dorso de su mano, se quedo petrificado al igual que todos, no podía creer lo que yo estaba haciendo. Mientras la coca, daba una autoconfianza olvidada por mí, empecé a sentir como se me dormía la lengua y como hacia presencia la sustancia en mi cuerpo como si fuera la primera vez. Con más fuerza me solté de su agarre. –Ya lo viste, ahora me largo…pero déjame decirte algo Guruclef, ¡eres un imbécil! ¡No quiero volver a verte!-, dije furiosa, estaba fuera de si, -vámonos nanita, ella se acerco a mi y me vio con ojos dolidos, -tu sabes perfectamente que yo no la traje-, ella asintió con la cabeza y dijo, -Ella ha cambiado Sr. Guruclef, lástima que no pueda verlo-, dijo mientras me abrazaba. –Mundo Místico-, dije bajito mientras levantaba la mano donde tenía el anillo y desaparecíamos de la fiesta.

Llegamos a la casa y Ana me examino, -estoy bien nanita no te preocupes-, dije mientras la tranquilizaba, -pero es que consumiste y…-, la interrumpí, -no te preocupes, yo se lo que hago, te juro que jamás lo volveré a hacer, ¿de acuerdo? Y ahora por favor déjame sola-, le pedí, ella me vio con tristeza y salió de mi habitación, todo había salido mal, ¡Madilto Clef, te odio!


	5. Callejon sin salida

_**Capitulo 5: Callejón sin salida**_

– ¡Maldito viejo!-, dije pateando el banquito que tenía en mi cuarto, había cambiado mucho, era imposible que no se viera, se que el haber consumido enfrente de él estuvo mal, ¡pero me saco de mis casillas el infeliz! ¡Viejo decrepito!, me tire en la cama y avente los zapatos, guarde el anillo que me llevaba a Céfiro, sin duda seria una larga noche.

No pude dormir, di mil vueltas, como si me estuvieran friendo, no aguante la ansiedad, eran las 3 de la mañana cuando me rendí. Saque el anillo del buró y volví a Céfiro. Todo estaba tranquilo, parecía que no había pasado nada, entré a mi cuarto y me puse una capa, el castillo podía ser muy frío en la madrugada y me dirigí a su recamara.

Entre sin hacer ruido, como cuando me escapaba con Águila y mis padres no me descubrían, lo vi recostado, su sueño era inquieto, muy raro en el, traté de recordar todas las veces que lo vi así, se movía bastante. No sé cuánto tiempo lo contemple, pudo haber sido como una hora, desde que había cambiado su aspecto se veía sumamente atractivo, muy varonil, un cuerpo perfecto, –"¿Pero qué carajos estoy pensando?"-, dije para mí misma, –¡él es más ruco que mi abuelo!-, grite despertando al ruco en cuestión.

En cuanto me divisó en su cuarto, abrió los ojos de par en par, –¿Qué haces aquí Marina?-, pregunto molesto, sin duda, seguía con cara después de mi actitud, –¿Por qué carajos no confías en mi eh?-.

–Supongo que tu actuación y el haber lamido de mi mano la porquería esa que te hace comportarte de una forma aberrante es sinónimo de que tengo que confiar en ti-, sin duda me enfurecí con la respuesta, le solté una bofetada. La mano me ardió mucho y sin duda me sentía victoriosa, se la merecía. –¡Jamás te pedí que cuidarás de mi! ¡JAMAS!-, grité esperando su respuesta.

No podía verle la cara, parte de su cabello le cubría el rostro y me empecé a asustar, pasaron los cinco minutos más largos de mi vida cuando su voz rompió el silencio incomodo. –Vete de aquí Marina, no te quiero ver-, dijo con tono seco pero aún así percibí como temblaban sus palabras, me arrepentí de haberlo abofeteado.

¿Quién era yo para haberlo abofeteado? Realmente nadie, podía ser el abuelo de mi tatarabuelo, era la persona que me había salvado la vida, que había dedicado unos meses de su vida por salvarme y ahí estaba la Srita. Marina Ryuuzaki, ex adicta y completamente estúpida, lastimando a la persona que al igual que mis padres, había entregado su vida para que yo estuviera bien.

–Yo…yo-, dije tartamudeando, –lo siento Clef no quería…-, no pude continuar, solo movía la cabeza en señal de negación. –Vete por favor-, dijo saliendo de su propio cuarto. Me quede pasmada, ¿qué estupidez había hecho? Sentí como mi corazón se oprimía y como los siguientes días serían muy largos, bastante largos para no pensar en lo que paso, yo sola me había lastimado.

Regrese a mi mundo y guarde el anillo en una cajita especial que me habían dado mis padres antes de fallecer. Me arrope en mi cama y cerré los ojos con fuerza, tenía unas ganas locas por regresar, pero él no me recibiría, no era tonta, sabía que lo había lastimado con mi comportamiento aberrante, –lo siento Clef-, dije en susurro mientras lloraba y ocultaba mi rostro junto a la almohada.

Ana me despertó al siguiente día, me había llevado el desayuno, pero no podía probar bocado, ella no es tonta, me pregunto lo que pasaba, le platique la estupidez que había hecho, –¿cómo pudiste Marina? ¿por qué lo hiciste?-.

–No lo sé…-, respondí con franqueza, –sus palabras me dolieron más de lo que pensaba-, dije tomando un sorbo de jugo, Ana examino mi rostro y me vio con ojos de compasión, odiaba que me vieran con esos ojos, pero me lo había ganado y había lastimado a alguien que de verdad dio mucho por mí, ¡soy una tonta!

Los días pasaron y me enfrasque en el trabajo, tenia juntas, consejos, comités, en fin..sin fin de cosas que hacer para no pensar, pero cuando caía la noche me sentía sumamente sola y triste. Los días me parecían meses y los meses me parecían años, viajaba constantemente para no sentir la necesidad de regresar a Céfiro, obviamente acompañada de Ana.

Me sentía sumamente ansiosa por no verlo, incluso hubo veces en que mi determinación flaqueo y me dieron unas ganas locas de suplicar perdón, ¡yo la niña mimada Marina Ryuuzaki suplicar para pedir perdón!, extrañaba tanto a Céfiro y a mis amigos. Con esta ansiedad y soledad empecé a tener el gusanito nuevamente de consumir, una vez estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero rechace la idea, el se sentiría aun mas decepcionado de mi.

–¿Por qué no vas con un terapeuta? Tal vez te pueda ayudar a manejar tu ansiedad-, me comentó Ana durante un desayuno, mis padres tenían uno muy bueno. "el Dr. Worthen" Mis padres se amaban con locura, pasión y fervor, más sin embargo, como todas las parejas, tuvieron sus momentos de crisis y este terapeuta los había ayudado a reconciliarse y tornar su matrimonio más sólido, no creí que fuera mala idea.

Esa misma semana saque la cita, no sabía que esperar, solo quería sentirme mejor, el gran momento llego y acudí a las 4 de la tarde a la cita con el doctor, el no era japonés, era australiano, se había mudado hace más de 3 décadas a Tokio. Cuando lo vi, su expresión fría en el rostro me estremeció, el iba entrando a su consultorio cuando por la gélida mirada que me había dado estaba a punto de retirarme, sin embargo, la señorita de recepción menciono mi nombre, el doctor estaba parado firmemente en el cancel de la puerta esperando a que entrase, suspire dolorosamente y entre con miedo. No quería perder la poca seguridad que me quedaba.

–Srita. Marina Ryuuzaki-, dijo mientras veía la forma que ya había llenado con anterioridad, –es un placer conocerla-, dijo con una sonrisa, –sus padres siempre me platicaban de usted, tome asiento-, dijo de manera amable, ya no me pareció tan horrible, como pensaba, mis miedos se fueron poco a poco.

–¿Qué la trae por aquí?-, preguntó mientras sacaba sus block de notas, –Últimamente he tenido ataques de ansiedad que no he podido controlar-, suspire cerrando los ojos. Me vio de reojo y me incorpore.

–Muy bien, dígame…¿desde cuándo padece estos ataques de ansiedad y desde cuando se han intensificado?-, preguntó volteándome a ver, mi memoria trabajo lentamente, no había sido desde lo que Águila, había sido desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, desde la batalla en Céfiro.

No era estúpida, por muy desesperada que estuviera, no podía contar acerca de Céfiro, sabía a ciencia cierta que si lo contaba, pasaría toda mi vida en una recamará con paredes acolchadas y camisas de fuerza. –Desde los 14 años y se intensificaron desde que fallecieron mis padres-.

–Lamento su pérdida, me enteré hace 3 años del trágico suceso-, dijo apenado, agache la cabeza, me sentía sumamente culpable, tal vez hablar un poco de eso, me hiciera bien, –Muchas gracias-, dije secamente. Voltee hacia el otro lado y vi una foto de mis padres con su terapeuta. Se escapo una ligerísima lagrima que seque rápidamente, no estaba de humor para un gran llanto, eso esperaría hasta la noche que estuviera sola.

–Bien Marina, me comentas que desde los 14 años tuviste ataques de ansiedad, ¿puedes decirme la razón y/o motivo por el cual te empezó a suceder esto? ¿La escuela? ¿Las competencias de esgrima? ¿Algún amor?-, me rasque la cabeza, todo tenía que ver con Céfiro absolutamente todo.

–Mis amigas y yo, tuvimos la misión de ayudar a unas personas necesitadas con la ayuda…de gente de…otro país-, dije tratando de explicarlo lo mejor posible, –Conocimos a gente maravillosa, el proyecto estuvo a punto de no darse y eso me tenia estresada-.

–¿en qué consistía dicho proyecto?-, cada vez se me hacía más difícil de explicar, –El proyecto era para salvar unas…áreas verdes y dar de comer y sustento a esas personas, pero de repente el proyecto se termino y ellos se fueron, me sentí muy triste, pero los volvimos a ver y cuando terminamos nuevamente el proyecto, ellos se fueron nuevamente. Ahora no los veo tan seguido como quisiera-, dije tratando de ocultar mi gran mentira, si fuera Pinocho, me crecería la nariz, de aquí hasta Céfiro.

–Dime Marina, ¿de qué país eran estar personas? ¿Te relacionaste sentimentalmente con alguno de ellos?-, me sonroje, sin duda me sonroje, desvié la vista y empecé a tronarme los dedos, tenia meses que no lo hacía. –No eran de un país en especifico, unos eran de Rusia y otros de…Uruguay y pues...sí, conocí un chico del que me enamore, tuvimos una relación horrible y termino hace un año y medio aproximadamente-.

–Tu padres me platicaron acerca de eso -, dijo anotando en su block, –Dime como empezó tu relación con esta persona-, me levante del sillón y mire por la ventana, una mariposa en la fuente ubicada en el jardín del consultorio me saco de mi ensueño, daría mi vida por estar en Céfiro.

–Estaba celosa de mis amigas porque ellas tenían novio y yo jamás había recibido mi primer beso, los extranjeros con los que hicimos el proyecto se establecieron cerca de aquí, mis amigas conocieron a gente maravillosa al igual que yo y se enamoraron de unos chicos buenos. Yo por mi parte no sabía cómo manejar la situación, tenía un amigo que sentía algo especial por mí, pero nunca me dijo nada, así que tuvimos un retiro en la India con estas personas. Yo ya conocía a Águila cuando tuvimos el segundo proyecto, pero jamás me había tocado tratar con él, me asignaron con él en el retiro de la India, cuando regresamos ya éramos novios-, dije tajante, pero sabía que la cosa no iba a parar ahí.

–¿Y cómo se desarrollo esa relación? Realmente fue poco el tiempo que se conocieron-, dijo viéndome a los ojos, yo me tense, pero después agache la cabeza, –Me trato muy bien, se porto como un caballero, era muy detallista conmigo, incluso en el tiempo en el que tuvimos el retiro, no solo tuve mi primer beso, también tuve…-, dude en decirlo pero para poderme quitar la piedras tenía que confesarlo – mi primera relación sexual, pensé que sería el amor de mi vida, hasta soñaba que habría una boda muy pronto, pero estaba mal, desde ahí empezó mi infierno-.

Le pedí un vaso con agua y le comente todo lo que había pasado con ese malnacido, como fueron los primeros años antes de que murieran mis padres, no le conté mucho, digamos que solo le platique lo superficial, la hora había acabado y eran las 6 de la tarde, tendría que verlo dentro de dos días.

Llegue a casa y me dispuse a cenar algo rápido ya que tenía que revisar unos estados financieros de la Filial que tenía mi padre en Londres, eran las 12 de la noche cuando descubrí que estaba acostada sobre el escritorio en el despacho de mi padre, me levante con torpeza y me fui a la cama, recordé la foto que tenía el terapeuta en su consultorio y comencé a llorar, mi llanto era desconsolado, ¿cuántas veces había dicho el infierno que había vivido? Realmente nunca, ni siquiera a Clef, había dado parte de mi confianza a un desconocido que podría ver las cosas neutralmente, sin echarle toda la culpa a Águila, yo tenía gran parte de culpa, con este pensamiento cerré los ojos y caí profundamente dormida.

Sentí unos brazos alrededor mío, su abrazo se sentía cálido y amable, voltee a ver a la persona que estaba al lado mío, por un momento pensé que era Clef, me separe un poco de él, lo que vi me dejo petrificada. –No temas…yo voy a cuidarte-, dijo Águila en un susurro que me dejo horrorizada, trate de incorporarme pero me tomo del cabello, –¡¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡ERES MIA! ¡MIA!-, gritó azotándome en la cama.

La sabanas se tornaban rojas, me toque el rostro con espanto y salía sangre de mi nariz, de la cicatriz que tenía en la frente cuando él me golpeo, se sangraba la vagina, mi trasero, empecé a gritar asustada, vi mis brazos y tenia cortadas las venas nuevamente, de la misma forma como yo lo había hecho un año atrás. Era un mar de sangre que salía de cuerpo, estaba estática, voltee alrededor y vi a todos mis amigos de Céfiro, volteaba a todos lados, me miraban con ojos de pena.

–Pobre Marina, está perdida…-, pensó Lucy, Escuchaba todos los pensamientos de todos

–Pobre Marina, nunca se recuperara…-, pensó Anaïs, –Era una buena guerrera ahora no queda nada de ella-, pensó Paris.

–Es una chiquilla malcriada, no la soporto…-, pensó Caldina, –Pobre guerrera…huérfana y sin padres-, pensó Ráfaga. –No eres nada en Céfiro Marina y tampoco creo que lo seas en tu mundo-, pensó Latís.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, pero no eran lagrimas saladas, eran lagrimas de sangre, –Siempre te amé Marina, pero no se que pude ver en una chica tan mala y adicta como tu…-, pensó Ascot. Entre más escuchaba más lloraba y lloraba sangre.

–Eres la peor persona que pudo aparecerse en mundo místico Marina, jamás creí en ti y no sé cómo Ceres pudo bendecirte con tu poder, eres una niña mimada, tu mataste a tus padres, te odio guerrera del agua, no tienes idea de cómo te detesto-, pensó Clef, voltee a verlo, me miraba fríamente y con repulsión.

–No Clef…espera, no pienses eso de mi-, dije tratando de alcanzarlo, pero cuando logre moverme, Águila me tomo nuevamente del cabello, –Jamás te voy a dejar Marina, tu eres mi ramera-, dijo mientras me penetraba con fuerza, – ¡AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH! -, trate de zafarme, pero me dio una cachetada, –¡Eres mía! ¡Mía!-.

– ¡NOOOOOOOO!-, me desperté gritando…estaba empapada en sudor, toque mis brazos, no había señales de estuviera herida. Ana entro corriendo, –¿Qué pasa?-, dijo sentándose en la cama y la abrace con fuerza, comencé a llorar, –Tuve un mal sueño, un sueño horrible.

Durante los dos días después del sueño, estuve ausente, no comía, casi no dormía, porque tenía el mismo sueño, no paraba de cometer errores en el trabajo por mi falta de descanso. Iba rumbo a la clínica del doctor cuando mi móvil vibro. –Hola Marina-, contesto Lucy amablemente.

–"Pobre Marina, está perdida…"-, recordé de repente, – ¿cómo estás?- conteste secamente, –¿Te encuentras bien?-, sopese por un momento el contarle mi trágico sueño, pero ¿cómo lo tomaría? ¿qué estaría loca? ¿Dañada tal vez? Recordar mis heridas en los brazos que me infligí yo misma me hacían dudar de mi determinación.

–Solo un poco de dolor de cabeza Lucy, no te preocupes-, traté de sonar lo más optimista posible, al parecer se trago mi cuenta, – ¿Qué novedades?-, pregunte casualmente tratando de que se sintiera cómoda platicando conmigo.

–Yo sé que no quieres ir a Céfiro después del altercado que tuviste con Guruclef, pero Paris me pidió más bien me suplico que te dijera que tienes que venir dentro de 3 meses, va a pedirle a Anaïs que se case con ella y quiere hacer una gran recepción…obvio todo es sorpresa, las espera a Ana y a ti-, dijo mi enana pelirroja muy animada, torcí el gesto, no me sentía completamente segura.

–Realmente no lo sé Lucy-, dije con tono amistoso-, sinceramente no tengo ganas de ver a Guruclef, no ahora, no después de lo que paso, además está muy reciente-, dije fingiendo voz chillona, –¿Pero de qué demonios hablas?, -ya se había alterado, –Tienes 3 meses de no pararte en Céfiro, además no te preocupes Guruclef está en Fharem con Presea, ella está haciendo un negocio muy fructífero por allá, Aska pidió la presencia de Gurú de Céfiro para empezar con los intercambios culturales con dicho planeta, estará ocupado y sinceramente no creo que venga a la pedida de mano-.

El dolor que provoco en mi corazón no puedo describirlo, ¿qué era esa confesión? ¿Clef con Presea? ¿Acaso a el se le había olvidado que gracias a que la encontré besándose con la basura de Águila yo me había cortado las venas? ¿Dónde quedaba todo eso? ¿En el olvido del mago? ¿En el limbo? –Bueno…bueno…¿Marina estás ahí?-.

–Si Lucy perdón, es que no te escuchaba- mentí –¿Hace cuanto se fue Guruclef?-, pregunte casualmente pero realmente moría por saber cuánto tiempo llevaba junto a Presea, –Se fue un mes después de tu cumpleaños Marina, no te lo quisimos decir puesto que…sabemos de antemano que de seguro sigues muy molesta con el-, ¿molesta? No, no estoy molesta ¡Estoy furiosa! ¡Maldito mago decrepito! ¡Púdrete! ¡Muérete mierda Gurú de Céfiro!, tuve que contener más mi voz.

–Lucy sácame de una duda-, pregunte tratando de respirar tranquilamente, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, –Hasta donde yo me quede, Clef estaba molesto con Presea por lo que paso con Águila, ¿acaso ya la perdono?-, finalice mi pregunta, mi estomago daba mil brincos y vuelcos, mi corazón empezó a latir aún más.

–Días después de tu fiesta, Presea regreso y solicito hablar con él, por lo que dice Caldina, Clef la perdono y ella lo invito a irse con ella a Fharem ya que venía la invitación desde Aska como te dije, además después de tu fiesta se veía sumamente serio y aún más reservado de lo que es y un día sin decir más se fue. Pero no te preocupes el está bien, se comunica constantemente con Latís, está muy entretenido con sus clases de magia en Fharem-, dijo inocentemente.

–Bueno tengo que irme Lucy, sé que no nos hemos visto en estos últimos meses, saluda a todos de mi parte y diles que me encuentro muy bien por favor y dile que asistiré a la fiesta con Ana-, y sin más colgué el teléfono. Ya estaba en frente del consultorio del terapeuta. Tenía unas ganas locas de llorar y gritar, y de consumir…ansiaba tener una línea de coca para poder calmar mi ansiedad. Cuando entre al consultorio el terapeuta se dio cuenta rápidamente de mi estado de ánimo.

–Supongo que no te sientes bien-, dijo con tono preocupado, –Supone bien-, dije groseramente. Pensar que Clef estaba con la maldita de Presea me enfermaba, no pensaba coherentemente. –Bueno Marina, nos quedamos en que tus padres no querían a la pareja que tenias anteriormente-, dijo tomando sus notas.

–Papá lo odiaba, era obvio que veía lo malnacido que era y lo mucho que me podía hacer sufrir, pero yo tontamente enamorada no me di cuenta, el descubrió los placeres de vivir en la cuidad de Tokio, tanto los buenos como los malos, empezó a consumir sustancias ilícitas y de paso me arrastro a mí con el- dije trotándome los dedos.

– ¿Cómo fue que te decidiste a consumir si de ante mano sabes que eso no era lo correcto? ¿No pensaste en tus padres?-, la pregunto fue un gancho al corazón, jamás había pensado en ellos, –Ellos no me importaban en ese entonces-, comente con un dejo de tristeza, –Mis padres tenían una relación increíble y pensé que con Águila tendría la misma vida, me aferre a él y no quise darme cuenta del daño que me estaba causando, cuando fallecieron, mi vida se torno aún más oscura.

–Ahora que lo mencionas, recuerdo haber visto a tu ex pareja en velorio de tus padres, por lo que recuerdo, lo vi muy atento contigo-, dijo en observación, recordaba ese día como si fuera ayer, estaba un tanto drogada pero si estaba lucida de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor.

–Ellos tuvieron el accidente porque…-, continúe con un nudo en la garganta, –Águila y yo estábamos peleando, estábamos haciendo una escena en la calle, estaba de rodillas pidiéndole que no me dejará, el chofer le hablo a mi padre para comunicarle que tenía problemas-, dije tapándome la boca con brusquedad, mis ojos se achicaron y comenzaron a salir otra vez las indeseadas lágrimas, le levante del sillón, no sé cómo tuve la fuerza para continuar, –mis padres se mataron por ir rápido a buscarme…papá perdió el control de su auto cuando se paso un semáforo a una cuadra de donde estaba, vi como se volteo su coche y como salió disparada y murió al instante, todo fue mi culpa, ¡yo tuve la culpa de que ellos murieran!-, dije en lagrimas y saliendo del consultorio, no lo soportaba más.

–¡Marina espera!-, alcance a escuchar como grito el doctor mientras arrancaba el coche, después de varios años, podía confesar mi triste culpabilidad, yo había sido la causante de todo, de la muerte de mis padres, del alejamiento de mis amigos, de mi vida, de todo lo que era y de lo que ya no soy. Puse música en mi coche de rock pesado, no podía ver bien desde que comencé a llorar. –Clef te he defraudado-, decía a mí misma, pero de pronto un horrible pitido me saco de mi ensueño, sentí como algo golpeo mi costado derecho, aplastándome las piernas y volteando el coche, no pude ni gritar, me sentía sumamente mareada y con esto, caí profundamente dormida.


	6. Maldita Suerte

_**Capitulo 6: Maldita Suerte**_

Desperté mareada y con dolor de cabeza, la luz del cuarto me pegaba de lleno en la cara, trate de moverme pero no podía, tenia inmovilizado el cuello, me dolía mucho la espalda, como si me hubiera pasado un tren encima, trate de mover mis piernas pero no pude, las sentía agarrotadas.

–No te muevas Marina…estas muy delicada–, dijo Ana sobándome la cabeza, no recordaba nada, ¿cómo llegue al hospital? Ni yo misma lo recordaba, solo recuerdo que iba manejando. –¿Qué paso?– pregunte –no recuerdo nada.

–Tuviste un accidente de regreso de la consulta con el doctor, me hablo para comentarme que habías salido muy alterada de su consultorio, así que estuve al pendiente de tu llegada, después marcaron a la casa para informarme del accidente, por poco mueres Marina, tienes las dos piernas rotas, el coxis, un tobillo, el brazo derecho, además de que tuviste hemorragia interna en el hígado y una vara te atravesó parte del pulmón derecho, casi no la cuentas– dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

–Con razón me siento tan bien– dije con dolor, me toque las piernas y dolían horrible, sentí algo metálico que me asusto, –¿Qué tengo en las piernas?–, dije con dificultad, –tienes una varilla metálica en las dos piernas, están esperando que sanes para poderte operar.

–¡Maldición!–, espete con dolor, hasta el hablar me dolía y mucho, –¿Le avisaste a alguien?–, pregunte, tal vez sería bueno ir a Céfiro a que Anaïs o Ascot ayudaran a sanar mis heridas. A fin de cuentas Guruclef estaba en Fharem con Presea.

–Le avise a Lucy y Anaïs, no creo que tarden en venir, avisaron en Céfiro y te están esperando, yo prefiero que te atiendan allá con magia que aquí con sus operaciones y medicamentos.

–Yo también opino lo mismo, aunque la verdad me siento súper…–, entraron mis amigas y ya no termine de decirle a Ana lo golpeada que estaba, me sentía terriblemente mal. –¿Marina como te sientes?–, pregunto Anaïs con Lucy a su lado, –Geni…al, ¿acaso no me ven?–, dije con una sonrisa torcida, –Te están esperando en Céfiro–, dijo Lucy –te trajimos tu anillo porque necesitamos el poder de las tres para llevarte con todo y Ana.

–¿Con todo? ¿acaso se van a llevar la camilla?–, pregunte con otra sonrisa burlona, estaba de excelente humor, a pesar de que estaba medio muerta. –Yo hice los arreglos para llevarnos todo esto, saben que te trasladamos a otro hospital, solo que les dije que en el extranjero–, Ana de verdad era fabulosa.

Nos tomamos de la mano, –¡Céfiro!–, gritamos las cuatro al unísono. Un dolor recorrió todo mi cuerpo, mis heridas dolían lo doble que en mundo místico, esto me hizo sentir mareada, no reaccionaba de forma coherente. Reconocí de inmediato en donde estábamos, en la sala de trono, estando muy, no lograba ver bien que personas estaban ahí.

–¿Cómo esta? ¡Por dios santo! ¡No pensé que estuviera tan mal!–, dijo una voz familiar para mi bastante preocupada, –¿cómo te sientes?–, se acerco a mí y pude verlo, –¿Clef…?–, dije con dolor, –Hola Marina–, dijo dándome un beso en la frente, –no te preocupes yo te ayudaré– dijo con voz cargada de pánico.

Comencé a llorar, no me importaba si estaba con Presea o la había perdonado, –Yo tuve un accidente, choque con un camión–, dije llorando y hasta el llorar me dolía. Vi que todos se empezaban a mover.

–¡Ascot trae rápido a Nikona, necesitamos curar lo que más se pueda en este preciso momento!–, escuche decir a Guruclef y los pasos apresurados de mis amigos, se volteo a hacía y dijo, –Toma esto, ya no te dolerá–, se inclino hacia mí y me dio a beber el frasquito que traía en la mano, –Sabe a mierda–, dije entrecortadamente, entre su cara de angustia pude ver como sonreía un poco y con esa visión casi profundamente dormida.

_Sentí unos brazos alrededor mío, su abrazo se sentía cálido y amable, voltee a ver a la persona que estaba al lado mío, por un momento pensé que era Clef, me separe un poco de él, lo que vi me dejo petrificada. –No temas…yo voy a cuidarte–, dijo Águila en un susurro que me dejo horrorizada, trate de incorporarme pero me tomo del cabello, –¡¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡ERES MIA! ¡MIA!–, gritó azotándome en la cama._

_La sabanas se tornaban rojas, me toque el rostro con espanto y salía sangre de mi nariz, de la cicatriz que tenía en la frente cuando él me golpeo, se sangraba la vagina, mi trasero, empecé a gritar asustada, vi mis brazos y tenia cortadas las venas nuevamente, de la misma forma como yo lo había hecho un año atrás. Era un mar de sangre que salía de cuerpo, estaba estática, voltee alrededor y vi a todos mi amigos de Céfiro, volteaba a todos lados, me miraban con ojos de pena._

–_Pobre Marina, está perdida…–, pensó Lucy, Escuchaba todos los pensamientos de todos_

–_Pobre Marina, nunca se recuperara…–, pensó Anaïs, –Era una buena guerrera ahora no queda nada de ella–, pensó Paris._

–_Es una chiquilla malcriada, no la soporto…–, pensó Caldina, –Pobre guerrera…huérfana y sin padres–, pensó Ráfaga. –No eres nada en Céfiro Marina y tampoco creo que lo seas en tu mundo–, pensó Latís._

_Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, pero no eran lagrimas saladas, eran lagrimas de sangre, –Siempre te amé Marina, pero no se que pude ver en una chica tan mala y adicta como tu…–, pensó Ascot. Entre más escuchaba más lloraba y lloraba sangre. _

–_Eres la peor persona que pudo aparecerse en mundo místico Marina, jamás creí en ti y no sé cómo Ceres pudo bendecirte con tu poder, eres una niña mimada, tu mataste a tus padres, te odio guerrera del agua, no tienes idea de cómo te detesto–, pensó Clef, voltee a verlo, me miraba fríamente y con repulsión._

–_No Clef…espera, no pienses eso de mi–, dije tratando de alcanzarlo, pero cuando logre moverme, Águila me tomo nuevamente del cabello, –Jamás te voy a dejar Marina, tu eres mi ramera–, dijo mientras me penetraba con fuerza, –¡AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH! –, trate de zafarme, pero me dio una cachetada, –¡Eres mía! ¡Mía!–._

–¡NOOOOOOOO!–, me desperté gritando…pero no pude incorporarme, –Cariño no te muevas, todavía estas muy delicada–, estaba respirando agitadamente. –¿Dónde estoy?–, pregunte con dificultad, –Estas en Céfiro linda, tranquila no te muevas, ¿tuviste un mal sueño?–, pregunto cariñosamente. –¿Caldina?–, pregunte tratando de fijar la vista en esa persona, pero aun me sentía sumamente sedada con la poción.

–Por supuesto querida estoy aquí, voy a avisarle a Guruclef que despertarse–, dijo saliendo de la habitación, examine la habitación con detenimiento, esta no era mi habitación en Céfiro, era la del mago, nuevamente después de más de un año estaba nuevamente ahí, todo era igual, todo estaba exactamente igual. Sus libros, sus muebles su ropa, todo, eso me tranquilizó.

Escuche como se abrió la puerta y entró el mago, habían pasado meses sin verlo, y sentía nerviosa y un tanto asustada, se sentó al lado de mi, su rostro reflejaba tristeza y mucha molestia. Su mirada me incomodo así que voltee a ver el jarrón que estaba de mi lado derecho, no tenía el valor para voltearlo a ver a la cara.

–Si crees que me accidente para matarme, estas es un error, estoy buscando ayuda para retomar mi vida como era antes de todo esto– solté de sopetón –No hay nada de la Marina con actitud aberrante que viste por última vez hace meses, es solo que me…– dude –me dolieron mucho tus palabras– dije finalmente.

–Tienes que recuperarte Marina, por el momento yo no tengo tiempo de cuidarte, por lo menos no como antes. Encarné un ceja, antes lo hacía de corazón ¿ahora le pesaba? Claro se me olvidaba estaba Presea en su vida.

–Te entiendo y te agradezco pero no es necesario, debes irte con Presea, ella te necesita más en Fharem–, dijo con tono serio, –al parecer ya se te olvido lo que me hizo y de seguro la debes de extrañar mucho–, ataque furiosa.

–Mi relación con Presea no es de tu incumbencia Marina, y si yo la perdone o no es mi problema, no confundas las cosas–, dijo levantándose de la cama. Mi corazón se destrozó en mil pedazos, ¿qué era esta confesión? ¿Presea era una amiga más preciada que yo? ¿ella le importaba más que yo?.

–Entonces no quiero ser un estorbo para ti Guruclef, prefiero irme a mundo místico–, dije tratando de incorporarme torpemente, pero no me podía mover para nada. Me enderecé y gemí del dolor. Ana iba entrando al cuarto.

–¡No seas necia Marina! ¡Quédate quieta! En tres semanas estarás bien, además vendré cada semana a revisar tus heridas y no me estorbas ¿cómo puedes decir eso?–, dijo molesto. –Ana ya no quiero estar aquí ¡vámonos!–, dije tomándola de la mano.

–Pero mi niña…yo…–, contesto con voz entrecortada, ya no quería ser un estorbo para nadie, –No quiero ser un estorbo para nadie Ana–, dije con tono grosero, el mago suspiro y se fue de la habitación, cada vez tenía menos paciencia, tal vez….no, estaba completamente segura que ya estaba fastidiado de mi, que me aborrecía. Yo lo quiero, es mi amigo, pero el que me tratará así, no me gusto para nada, siempre he sido muy sentida.

–Vamos a quedarnos las tres semanas que te dijo y quiero que estés en absoluto reposo, Ascot va a estar con nosotras, Tata está de acuerdo con eso, el podrá darte más seguimiento con el tratamiento, después nos vamos a mundo místico y buscamos ayuda por allá, ¿Qué te parece?–, como pude asentí torciendo el gesto. Iban a ser las 3 semanas más largas de mi vida.

La primera semana sin ver a Guruclef estuve tranquila, solo en las noches estuve inquieta y era por ese maldito sueño que me atormentaba cada vez más y más, Ascot era un amor de amigo, ya lo había olvidado, me cuidaba y paseaba conmigo en los jardines, obvio yo no podía caminar, eso sería hasta la tercera semana, iba en una especie de silla de ruedas. Ascot estaba haciéndome un collar de flores cuando después de mucho tiempo me sincere con el.

–Ascot– hable en tono apenado y el chico volteó, –desde hace mucho tiempo he querido disculparme contigo. Me porte como una idiota y te trate muy mal sin merecerlo ¿podrás perdonarme?–, Ascot me miro con ternura, se acerco a mí y me tomo de las manos.

–No hay nada que perdonar Marina, yo fui muy tonto también me equivoque contigo, no hay día que no piense en lo que hubiera pasado si te hubiera correspondido el beso que me diste, tal vez tu estarías casad conmigo, desgraciadamente, las cosas cambiaron, pero aun te tengo un amor muy profundo, pero yo desde siempre supe que tu corazón no me correspondía a mí, ya lo habías entregado…desde hace mucho tiempo.

¿Desde hace mucho tiempo? Sonreí levemente, Ascot estaba completa y absolutamente loco, ¡¿cómo que desde hace tiempo?, solo había sentido amor por dos hombres en toda mi vida, Águila y a él. –Vamos Marina es hora de curarte–, dijo guiñándome un ojo, palidecí, de haber sabido cómo eran las curaciones con este tipo de problemas en Céfiro, me hubiera quedado en mundo místico gustosa de que me operaran, me cosieran, en fin, las cosas más dolorosas de mundo místico, no se comparaban para nada en Céfiro. La recuperación con magia era más rápida, pero sin duda, asquerosamente dolorosa.

Guruclef había declarado que mi accidente, era como si Ceres me hubiera pisado accidentalmente o si me hubiera enfrentado a 5 Denobairs, jamás habían visto a alguien tan herido. Debido a la gravedad de mis heridas, la magia no podía curarlas con tanta facilidad, en primera porque no había sido heridas de batalla, en segundo porque teniendo el poder de venir, no lo hacía, así que el planeta, el mismísimo planeta hacia que mi recuperación fuera más lenta para retenerme todo el tiempo posible, por eso…después de estas amargas experiencias me propuse visitar Céfiro por lo menos una vez a la semana.

La tortura comenzaba primero con las piernas, sentía como se me movían los huesos rotos ¡sin anestesia! Tenía que soportar la tortura casi por 20 minutos en cada una, cuando no lograba controlarme, Ascot me daba una poción para aminorar el dolor, pero no podía evitar que gritará. Después seguía con el tobillo y el brazo, digamos que era un poco más soportable, pero aun así dolía, y la verdad es que trataba de soportarlo, con tal de estar mejor lo antes posible y largarme de aquí. Mi hígado y mi pulmón sanaron a la perfección rápidamente, me sentí eternamente agradecida por eso.

Guruclef llego dos días después a revisarme, con una sonrisa me dijo que todo iba de maravilla aunque no le dirigía la palabra, simplemente no quería. Mis demás amigos me animaban y me trataban de levantar el ánimo, a pesar de mis heridas trataba de sentirme a la perfección pero no siempre lo conseguía, me dolía su traición pero hasta después lo comprendí, él la quería y la conocía desde hacia muchísimo tiempo, a mi no tenía ni una década de conocerme. Trate de no tomarlo personal, ellos se conocían tal vez desde hacía 300 años, a fin de cuentas, si Lucy o Anaïs estuvieran en esa situación el haría lo mismo ¿no es así?

A la tercera semana y después de la tortura diaria con Ascot, a pesar de que habíamos recuperado nuestra cercanía, moría por regresar a mundo místico, incluso los invite a Tata y a él para que conocieran mundo místico y se quedarán unos días en mi casa con lo que acepto gustoso, me sentí feliz por eso. Ya no necesitaba la silla de ruedas, tenía un bastón con el que me podía mover bastante bien, ¡era increíble la recuperación en Céfiro! pero era bastante dolorosa, si tuviera un accidente, ¡definitivamente no volvería a tratarme en Céfiro! Por evitar la operación porque según yo tontamente dolía, esto fue mucho peor. Pero aun así, estaba agradecida de poder caminar nuevamente, tuve mucho miedo de quedar paralitica, simplemente no lo hubiera soportado.

Estaba esperando que Guruclef llegará para que me diera el visto bueno de irme a casa con Ana cuando los vi. Estaba sentada recargada en un árbol, ya era hora de prepararme para la última tortura que me quitaría el bastón y estaba muy feliz. Los vi sentados en la fuente, Presea tomaba fuertemente la mano de él y Guruclef sonreía. Se levantaron y se abrazaron, ella se inclino para besarlo, no me quede a ver más, salí lo más rápido que pude y entre al cuarto con rapidez. Gracias a Dios no estaba Ana porque si no, se hubiera preocupado de mi reacción, una indeseables lagrimas aparecieron por mi rostro.

¡Cómo me daba rabia verlo con esa arpía! ¡No lo merecía! Pero…¿Quién era para decir eso? ¿Yo no era una mejor persona?. Se abrio la puerta de mi cuarto y estaba el causante de mi lagrimas estudiándome con cautela. Voltee a verlo y en su mirada vi algo que no pude descifrar. –¿cómo te sientes?–, pregunto sentándose al lado mío, toco el dorso de mi mano con su dedo pero la quite de sopetón.

–Lista para irme de aquí–, dije decidida, pero me escucho tranquila, creo que al parecer él había encontrado a alguien con quien pudiera estar y debía de estar agradecida por eso. Siempre me caló el verlo solo, que no hiciera su vida, aunque fuera con una arpía, bruja, malnacida, ramera arrastrada, quita novios y quita amigos como Presea. Entraron Ana y Ascot y la tortura comenzó.

No tengo palabras para describir el dolor que me causo la última curación, pareciera que se estaba vengando de mi por todo lo que le hice pasar, pero me aguante, esta vez no lloré, ni grite, cerré la boca y deje que me doliera todo, a fin de cuentas, quería olvidar el dolor de mi corazón, es increíble como un sentimiento te puede doler más que algo que está literalmente roto dentro de ti. Después de mucho tiempo, me sentía sola nuevamente. Termino la curación y él me sonrío. ¿Por qué me sonríes estúpido? ¡Deberías de sonreírle a la basura de noviecita que tienes!

–Intenta caminar por favor Marina y dime como te sientes–, pidió el mago dándome la mano para pararme, pero en vez de tomar su mano tome a Ascot de la túnica para pararme, mi amigo reacciono a las quinientas y me ayudo a incorporarme mientras Ana subía los ojos como si pidiera misericordia, solía ponerme odiosa cuando me lo proponía. Sonreí maravillada, ¡Ya podía caminar por mi misma! Aunque si tenía que tomar las cosas con calma, ¡estaba feliz!

–Me siento muy bien ¡Muchas gracias chicos!–, dije con una gran sonrisa, –Ascot, vengo por ti y por tu familia dentro de dos semanas, recuerda que me voy a la playa, lleva una muda de ropa para varios días, quiero enseñarles todo lo que hay en Tokio–, dije abrazando a mi amigo que el gustoso correspondió. –Por supuesto Marina, ahí estaremos esperándote.

–¿Vas a viajar? No creo que sea conveniente, tus heridas están muy recientes, debes reposar, yo creo que lo más conveniente es que te quedes otras tres semanas a descansar, ¿por qué no lo piensas?–, pregunto la mago con cara de frustración.

–Necesito irme, necesito espacio para pensar, he estado sumamente estresada y necesito irme con Ana a algún lado, de verdad lo siento, pero ya no puedo quedarme, ya no puedo depender de Céfiro, ya no puedo depender de ti –dije saliendo como pude de la habitación y a rastrando a Ana conmigo. En realidad ya no podía depender de él. Ya me había resignado a que el no estaría jamás en mi vida como mi amigo, el tenia a Presea y yo no quería estorbar más en su vida.

Ya me sentía mejor, así que en cuanto llegue a mundo místico empaque mis cosas y me fui a México, a visitar sus lindas playas, Ana no me acompaño, me dijo que era mejor que yo pudiera descubrir cómo sería mi vida de ahora en adelante. Le suplique, le lloré y le rechille que me acompañara pero no quiso. Llegue a una isla del Caribe mexicano llamada Cozumel, jamás había visto una maravilla tal, ¡y eso que Japón tiene excelentes y bellísimas playas!. Estaría ahí una semana y media, después del larguísimo viaje en avión. Los primeros 6 de los 8 días hice todas las actividades que daba el hotel, aunque me sentía sola, era hora de ver por mí misma, compre joyas y perfumes para mis amigos de Céfiro, incluso le compre uno al mago. Me embriague de la fragancia que le escogí y me imagine usándola y sonreí.

Estaba en la playa haciendo la lista de compras para la visita de Ascot y de su familia, ¡ya se acercaba la fecha y estaba muy emocionada! Cuando de pronto vi como se acercaba un chico en una lancha, bastante bien parecido, me miro y me sonrió, me sonroje como tomate y me voltee apenada. Dejo su lancha en poca profundidad y se acerco hacia mí.

–Hola ¿Por qué tan sola?–, pregunto y solté una risita, era muy bien parecido, en ese momento le encontré una de las tanta maravillas que tenia mundo místico y había dejado de ver. Al ver que no respondía pregunto, –¿Por qué no vienes a dar un paseo conmigo? Y me extendió su mano. La tome sin contestar, algo en su mano me dio confianza. Tome mis cosas y me ayuda gentilmente a subir a la lanchita. –Yo soy Ivan Couturier y ¿tu?. Voltee la vista y sonreí un poco, parecía niña de primaria.

–Mi nombre es Marina Ryuuzaki–, conteste con una sonrisa, –¿tú eres originario de aquí? –pregunte curiosa, –soy originario de México pero mis padres viven en Nueva Zelanda, vine de vacaciones unos días aquí y en unos días parto para allá, pero ya me estaba aburriendo de estar solo ¿y tú has venido acompañada?– pregunto con ilusión en los ojos.

–No…en realidad vengo de muy pero muy lejos, yo vivo en Tokio, pero vine de vacaciones aquí para encontrarme con mi misma –dije como si estuviera loca, pero era completamente cierto. No podía encontrarme a mí misma, no dejaba de pensar en Clef y en que estaba con Presea. Sonó mi móvil y vi con el mensaje, era de Lucy, sabía que estaba de vacaciones, así que si me mandaba algo era porque algo malo había pasado, me puse pálida y abrí el mensaje.

"_Querida Marina, estoy metida en un aprieto, aunque soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, mis hermanos van a matar a Latís…Estoy embarazada, en cuanto puedas venir a Céfiro te platico como estuvo, ya tengo 3 meses y ni cuenta me había dado. Lucy"_

Cerré el móvil de golpe y me empecé a reír histéricamente, –¿Te sucede algo? ¿Todo bien? –preguntó angustiado. Moví la torpeza hacia atrás y hacia adelante, –Mi amiga está embarazada y teme que sus hermanos maten al papa –dije prácticamente partiéndome de la risa, el me miro con ojos de "esta loca", pero no era del todo cierto. La llegada de un bebe alegraba mi corazón, a pesar de que Maciel y Cameo matarían a Latís.

–¿Tienes novio? –pregunto sacando de mis pensamientos. –No para nada ¿por? –me extraño la pregunta, pero era un hombre, un hombre bastante atractivo, tal vez estaba interesado en mi. Tal vez podía tener una aventura, que se yo…pasar un buen rato, ya tenía algo de tiempo que no tenia sexo y ya me estaba afectando.

–¿Por qué no me platicas todo lo que te sucede? Tal vez así te sentirías mejor –me dijo con una sonrisa, y de ahí para fuera se me soltó toda la lengua, obviamente, no le conté de Céfiro, pero le platiqué de Águila, las drogas, el engaño con Presea y la reclusión de Clef y la ayuda de Ascot, e mi accidente, de la muerte de mis padres. Como casi morí y de la fortaleza que tuve para salir del hoyo en el que estaba metida. Me veía con ojos serenos, no lo había asustado para nada y eso me alegro.

Tenía un ramo de rosasen la lancha, me vio con ojos picaros y me hizo una corona, la puso en mi cabeza y me sentí divina, me digo que era la reina de su vida y desde lejos pudimos ver Playa del Carmen, hubo un tiempo que no hablamos, solo admiramos las olas y lo bello del paisaje. Se acerco a mí y me beso con ternura, respondí con más fiereza, tenía mucho que no besaba a nadie. Me recostó en la lancha y pude ver sus hermosos ojos verdes que me recordaron mucho a los de Ascot. Me beso suavemente en la mejilla y siguió por mi cuello, me entregue en sus brazos mientras veíamos el sol ponerse. Ya lo necesitaba, más sin embargo, imaginaba los besos y las caricias de otra persona en particular. Necesitaba los besos y abrazos de Clef.

Antes de cometer una imprudencia, lo detuve, estaba segura de que no quería que las cosas fuesen así, –Disculpa…no sé que me paso pero no puedo hacer esto ¿me puedes regresar a la orilla' –dije en tono de suplica, el solo sonrío y me vio con condescendencia. –Por supuesto –dijo mientras iba navegando hacia la orilla. Mientras remaba, la noche apareció y vi las estrellas, tan lejos de casa, tan lejanas de Céfiro. Iván me vio de reojo, creo no soportaba el silencio. –Estas enamorada –me dijo sacándome de mi ensueño.

–¿qué dijiste? –pregunte rojísima, gracias a Dios era de noche y no se veía tanto.

–Estas enamorada de esa persona que te cuido cuando estabas tan mal –dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Me quede petrificada, ¿yo enamorada de Clef? Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. –¡Claro que no! –dije indignada –el podría ser mi abuelo, es muy grande –dije volteando al otro lado. Pero que era esa sensación en mi corazón, ¿yo enamorada del Gurú? ¡Claro que no!, ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Maldita sea!

–¡Claro que sí! Hablas del esa persona con tanta admiración y devoción que tus ojos brillan, ¿Cómo no te habías dado cuentas? –continuó pero no le conteste, que caso tenia, ya ninguno, por eso me dolía lo de Presea, el que no me pudo atender como antes. Todo radicaba ahí, me sentí tan miserable, no podía creerlo.

–¿Qué es lo que más deseas en estos momentos? –pregunto curioso al ver que no le dirigía la palabra, –Ser mejor persona de lo que era antes y hacer crecer las empresas de mis padres que con tanto esmero levantaron y fortalecieron y tal vez…en un tiempo estar contigo nuevamente en esta lancha –dije acercándome a él y besándolo suavemente, ya habíamos llegado a la orilla de la playa, así que baje. Me tomo del brazo y me jalo suavemente hacia el para besarlo nuevamente.

Mi celular volvió a sonar, era increíble como en los peores momentos sonaba, vi el número y era de una de las oficinas de mis padres. –Dígame –empecé a atender la llamada, era uno de los accionistas de mis padres, tendría que irme a Londres lo antes posible, tuve que postergar la salida por la invitación que había hecho a Ascot, en si era en pocos días, –Entiendo…– dije colgando el móvil, realmente me entristeció, sus palabras habían sido rápidas pero concretas, tendría que estar los siguiente 2 años en Londres y si era así jamás podría verlo.

–¿Malas noticias?

–No –dije en un suspiro pesado, es solo que tengo que irme a Londres en 3 semanas y tengo que estar allá dos años atendiendo los negocios de mi padre, no me agradaba mucho estar lejos de Tokio. Pero mi tristeza no era por eso, era el no regresar a Céfiro. Iván me dejo su teléfono, el también tenía negocios en Londres, así que nos veríamos seguido, ya habíamos confirmado una cita en unos 2 meses, volé hacia Tokio y se me hizo horriblemente largo el viaje. Vi todas las películas que pasaron en el avión, escuche toda la música disponible, pero aún así, se me hizo horrorosamente largo.

Llegando a Tokio, le comente a Ana el cambio en nuestra vida, nos iríamos a Londres a vivir durante dos años, la vi emocionada, pero yo no lo estaba para nada, tendría que dejarle a Lucy y Anaïs el anillo para transportarme en Céfiro, porque realmente no me serviría de nada. Tenía los regalos de mis amigos en varios paquetes, así que cuando fui por Ascot a Céfiro, lleve los regalos y estaba esperando a entregárselos a todos. Ana esta vez no me acompaño. Ella estaba preparando la casa para recibir a Ascot. Llegue a mi recamara en Céfiro y me quite mi ropa de mundo místico. Me puse un lindo vestido celeste de tirantes delgados ya que hacía mucho calor y empecé a sacar los perfumes. Tenía el del mago en la manos ¿lo amaba de verdad? Realmente no lo sabía, pero no tarde mucho en descubrirlo, al abrir el balcón de mi cuarto pude verlo sentado en el jardín muy pensativo. Volteo a ver hacia mi balcón, pero me escondí, prefería que no me viera, después vi que se acerco Presea y se sentó junto a él, ahí se disiparon mis dudas.

Esperaba que ella no estuviera en el comedor, así que me adelante con todos los regalos para mis amigos. Cuando entre, estaban todos mis amigos, excepto ella (gracias a dios), –Hola buenas tardes –salude con una sonrisa, Caldina fue la primera en levantarse para abrazarme, seguida de Lucy y Anaïs, cuando las chicas terminaron de abrazarme, Ascot junto con Paris y Latís se acercaron a saludarme, el único que no se levanto fue el mago, me dieron ganas de llorar pero me aguante, tenía que ser fuerte.

–Les traje unos obsequios, son fragancias de mundo místico, espero que les gusten a todos –dije con una sonrisa tratando de animarme, me levante y le deje a cada uno la suya, a todos les encantaron, el mago también se veía complacido y me sonrió, eso se sintió bonito. Empezamos la cena y y con esta el bombardeo de preguntas.

–Lucy ahora si cuéntame que paso…¿cómo lo tomaron Cameo y Maciel lo de tu embarazo? –pregunte llevándome mi cena a la boca, Latís me miro con gravedad y maldeci por dentro el haber preguntado. –Me corrieron de la casa Marina, pero yo creo que eso te lo cuento en otra ocasión, asentí arrepentida y me calle la boca.

–Caldina ya se agrego a la lista de invitados para ir a mundo místico Marina, espero que no te moleste –dijo mi amigo con una sonrisa, –Por supuesto que no, son bienvenidos quienes quieran, la invitación va para todos –confirme con una amplia sonrisa, aunque después desapareció, tenía que decírselos. –Chicos –comencé con voz tranquila, pero en la que se reflejaba mucha tristeza –me da gusto que pasen estas semanas conmigo porque Ana y yo no podremos venir a Céfiro en dos años. El mago dejo de tomar su té y volteo a verme.

–¡¿pero por qué? –pregunto Paris triste, sabía que dentro de poco era la pedida de mano, Lucy y Anaïs me vieron con tristeza, –Los accionistas de las empresas de mis padres quieren que levante el negocio en Londres, eso está muy lejos de Tokio, así que no tendría forma de tele transportarme. Todos me vieron con tristeza y me aguante las ganas de llorar.

–Por eso creo que es excelente que me visiten en mundo místico antes de irme –dije tratando de romper el silencio incomodo. La cena termino algo desanimada y los chicos fueron a arreglar sus maletas para irse conmigo, estaba recogiendo los platos cuando el Gurú de Céfiro me hablo, –Marina, quisiera hablar contigo, acompáñame a la biblioteca por favor –dijo indicándome el camino ¡como si no lo conociera!

Camine al lado de él hasta la sala de trono, mi estomago estaba dando vuelcos, mis mano sudaban y no pensaba coherentemente, era obvio que iba a decirme algo acerca de mi próxima mudanza. –Siéntate –dijo algo serio, eso me incomodo más, empecé a agarrar mi ropa con nervios, –prefiero permanecer de pie gracias y bueno dime ¿de qué necesitas hablar conmigo?

–Quiero saber porque te vas de Tokio y a quien le solicitaste autorización de irte –dijo un tanto ofuscado que me dio risa –¡esto es serio! ¡no te permito que te vayas tan lejos por tanto tiempo! –dijo gritándome raro en el, con una actitud así hacía varios meses podría haberle partido la cara pero ahora, me quedaba completamente muda.

–No pensé que necesitará pedirte permiso para irme –dije bastante sorprendida, –ya te dije que no es necesario que cuides de mi, además tengo responsabilidades en mundo místico, por favor no te disgustes. El se acerco a mí y me tomo del brazo con rudeza, –No estás preparada para irte, no estás curada, sigues teniendo la misma actitud aberrante y necesito cuidarte para que no te lastimes ¡¿es qué acaso no lo entiendes? –me zafe de con brusquedad.

–Precisamente porque soy una molestia para ti no quiero estar aquí, ¡además es trabajo!, así como tú tienes tu trabajo de Gurú en Céfiro, yo lo tengo allá y mi trabajo es con las empresas de mi padre –dije dándole la espalda, las indeseables lagrimas estaban cayendo sobre mi rostro, trate de controlarme pero no pude. El se percato de mi llanto y me volteo con fuerza.

–¡¿Por qué lloras? –Preguntó molesto, examinando mis reacciones y con una cara furiosa.

–Por cómo me tratas…¡¿qué te hice para que me trates así? –exigí como respuesta. Por un segundo pude ver en sus ojos inseguridad, pero después vi molestia en sus ojos y furia. Cerré los ojos y me di cuenta de todo, ¿yo estaba enamorada? Si, para mi gran desgracia, de una persona que me consideraba de lo peor y para darle la estocada final a mi corazón…no me correspondía. Me solté lentamente de su agarre y me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero este la cerró con magia. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, mis puños estaban completamente cerrados, quería largarme, quería huir de ahí.

–Déjame salir –exigí molesta dándole la espalda.

–Todavía no terminamos de hablar Marina, quiero que me digas porque lloras –dijo un poco más calmado. Camine hacia donde estaban los libros de los genios, estaban en la parte de atrás de su silla. Acaricie el costado del libro que hablaba de mi guardián, salieron aun más lagrimas. Lo encaré pero…su rostro reflejaba tanta tristeza como la mía ¿Cómo decirle que no verlo en dos años era el peor castigo del mundo? ¿Qué prefería verlo aun sabiendo que estaba con esa perra de Presea? ¿Cómo? Me tomo mucho de mi autocontrol contestar.

– ¿Acaso no sabes porque estoy llorando? ¿Tan ciego estas Gran Gurú de Céfiro? –dije limpiándome los ojos y la nariz con la mano, no sé de dónde me salían tantas lágrimas. ¿Cómo no amarlo? Después de todo lo que había hecho por mi…estaba absolutamente y e irrevocablemente a sus pies, mi vida estaba acabada.

–Por supuesto que lo se –dijo acercándose apresuradamente hacia mí y posando torpemente sus labios sobre los míos, me tense y quede en shock, ¡no lo creía! ¡Jamás en un millón de años creería que esto pasaría! Se separo de mí y urgió una respuesta con sus ojos.

Me acerque a él y lo bese tiernamente mientras él me correspondía de la misma forma. Mientras lo besaba, acariciaba su cuello, y el poso sus manos sobre mi espalda, acariciándola dulcemente. Me separé un poco de él y empecé a besar su cuello, soltó un ligero gemido y poso nuevamente su boca sobre la mía. Acariciaba constantemente mi espalda, sentía sus manos cálidas sobre mi espalda desnuda, bajando los tirantes de mi vestido. Bajo su mano derecha hasta donde estaba mi espada baja y se detuvo, no iba a permitir que en un momento así se detuviera, estampé con ferocidad mi boca metiendo mi lengua en la boca del mago, este se excito aun más. El movía torpemente la suya, daba la impresión que en realidad no sabía bien como besar, sus manos pasaron de mi espalda baja a mi trasero, sentí como temblaban. Empecé a bajar mi boca a su cuello, jalando la playera de cuello de tortuga que siempre tenía puesta. Están eran las manos que tanto ansiaba cuando estaba en la playa, era necesidad de él, tanta que dolía.

El bajo su brazo izquierdo para acariciar mi pierna ¡estaba completamente entregado a mí! Me empezó a entrar la temblorina cuando acaricio lentamente mi muslo derecho, sin darme cuenta, ya había subido mi vestido hasta la cintura y me sujeto de la cadera acercándome hacia él. Tomo mi pierna y la enrosco contra su cadera. Estaba muy excitada, lo besaba, abrazaba, besaba su cuello, gemía de placer al sentir sus manos sobre mi piel. Toco mi monte de Venus encima de mi braga y se me salió un gemido que parecía grito, me tapo la boca con la mano y me sonroje hasta las orejas, aun tapando mi boca movió mi braga a un lado y metió dos dedos en mi vagina, acerco su odio a mi boca y gemía despacio para que nadie escuchara, empezó a besar mi cuello y me zafe de su abrazo, moví su larga y pesada túnica a un lado tratando de alcanzar su cintura, el pantalón que llevaba, no tenía ni cierres, ni botones, así que sin pensarlo metí mi mano por debajo de su ropa para poder acariciar su miembro, me correspondía estaba completamente erecto, se le escapo un gemido tal que ahora fui yo quien le tapo la boca, estaba completamente mojada. Saco sus dedos con cuidado y me acomodo recargando mi peso en el librero, tomo mis hombros y me empujo hacia abajo, sentí su penetración tan fuerte que me quede tensa y voltee a mi lado izquierdo sin darle la cara.

El dejo de moverse y volteo mi rostro hacia él, el brillo de sus ojos no los podía explicar, así era como se sentía estar en los brazos de alguien que te amaba de verdad, Clef me amaba de verdad. Acaricie su rostro y una lagrima se escapo de mis ojos y sin más le dije –te amo.

El no me respondió, se acerco hacia mí y me beso nuevamente, empezó a moverse lentamente mientras me penetraba suavemente, yo correspondía sus movimientos con besos, gemido y abrazos besando su cuello, acercándolo más a mí, no escuchamos cuando la puerta se abrió

–Guruclef necesito que…¡DIOS MIO! –gritó una mujer, alcé la vista para ver qué persona había entrado a la biblioteca y para mi mala suerte era Presea. Clef al escuchar su grito me soltó y se acomodo el pantalón y la túnica, como estaba de espaldas a ella y la túnica era bastante larga, me hizo el ademán de acomodarme la ropa. Me acomode el vestido muy rápido, teniendo como cortina al mago. Lo voltee a ver con duda. Me indico con la cabeza que saliera del despacho, lo hice y pude ver, para mi pena y desgracia, que no solo estaba Presea ¡También estaba Ráfaga! Ni siquiera voltee a verlo, pero si voltee a ver a Presea, nos miramos con los mismos ojos de odio.

–Permítanme un momento, antes necesito hablar con Marina –dijo el mago saliendo conmigo del despacho. Este cerró la puerta y quede frente a él, lo tome de la mano y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, pero él se mostraba frio, como si se arrepintiera de lo que paso.

–Que tengas buen viaje Marina –soltó de golpe entrando al despacho con los demás, no me dijo absolutamente nada dejándome cono tonta en la pasillo, ¿ahora qué pasaría? Realmente nada, el tenia a Presea y yo fui un momento de debilidad para él, pensé mientras me acomodaba el cabello con lágrimas en los ojos.

¡Qué tonta fui!


	7. Tiene que haber Más en esta vida

_**Capitulo 7: (Tiene que haber) Más en esta vida**_

"_¿Qué es corazón? El órgano más importante del sistema circulatorio, funciona como bomba impulsando la sangre por todo el cuerpo, si es así y si tengo roto el corazón ¿por qué no estoy muerta? "_

Después de escuchar cerrarse la puerta de la biblioteca, me encamine rápidamente a mi cuarto tratando de tener un poco de soledad, sin embargo, la soledad que tanto ansiaba tendría que esperar, el pequeño Teo se encontraba acostado en mi cama mientras Tata me esperaba. La vi y suspire, puse una de mis mejores sonrisas y me vio con ojos preocupados.

No iba a llorarle a ese mago de mierda, ¡por supuesto que no! ¡mi corazón lloraba a mares por dentro, roto, deshecho, a carne viva pero no me permitirá que me vieran en ese estado! ¡jamás externaría mis sentimientos por alguien que no valía la pena!

–¡Tata querida! ¿cómo estás? Veo que el pequeño Teo está muy grande y muy lindo –dije abrazando a la princesa, tratando de sonar calmada y para mi suerte lo conseguí, tenia mayor control con mis emociones, eso me gustaba.

–Marina, me alegra verte bien, estas un poco delgadita, pero sigues muy linda –dijo con una sincera sonrisa, –espero que nuestra estancia en mundo místico no sea problema para ti, Ascot me comento que te vas lejos y que posiblemente no te veríamos en un buen tiempo.

–Tengo asuntos que atender de mis padres en una ciudad llamada Londres, así que me mudaré, pero para nada, no es molestia que estén conmigo, al contrario, que mejor para mí que mis mejores amigos estén conmigo antes de que me vaya, la invitación era para ustedes dos, pero con la noticia de mi cambio de residencia, no tuve más remedio que dejar que vinieran todos.

–Creo que a Guruclef le encantará estar en mundo místico, supe por Ascot que él te ayudo a superar todo – Me mordí los labios con aprehensión, era cierto, por supuesto que era cierto, pero también que me había lastimado más que el asqueroso de Águila, era un persona rencorosa y no se me olvidaría, su suposición me cayó como un balde de agua helada.

–El no va Tata, ya me despedí de él hace unos momentos, además vienen todos, alguien tiene que quedarse a cuidar las cosas en el castillo y… –tome aire y respire entrecortadamente –debe de estar harto de mi como para que todavía tenga que venir a verme, será un buen descanso para los dos. Tata me miro consternada, así que finalmente dije –El me ayudo a continuar con mi vida cuando me sentía perdida y fue bueno conmigo, pero sus métodos de sanación no son un dulce recuerdo que atesore en mi corazón.

Ella me vio con una sonrisa de burla, era obvio, sabia como era de prepotente y orgullosa y…que ocultaba algo, a pesar de que nuestra relación había un distanciamiento de años cuando tuve esa relación tormentosa con Águila, sabía que algo ocultaba, tarde que temprano se sabría. Eso me daba terror, Ráfaga era esposo de la chismosa más activa de todo Céfiro, amaba a Caldina pero no por eso dejaba de ver sus defectos.

Después de una animada charla con Tata de la cual trate de ocultar las sombras de mi corazón, me reuní con mis demás amigos del castillo para irnos, el mago no fue y yo estaba agradecida de que no asistiera a la despedida. Como éramos varias personas incluidas el príncipe de Céfiro, tuvimos que viajar las 3 con todos, aunque llegamos a la Torre de Tokio, previendo esto, Ana estaba con varios de mis choferes para recoger a mis amigos. Mi nanita, es de verdad lo mejor, me vio de reojo y vio la tristeza de mis ojos, ya habría tiempo de platicarle todo lo que había pasado.

Llegamos a la casa y después de darles el tour y salir a conocer Tokio, ya muy entrada la noche, Ana me encerró en su cuarto.

–¿Qué paso? –pregunto preocupada, corrí hacia ella y lloré desconsoladamente con ella, sin decirle lo que pasaba, ella lo sabía todo y sabia del amor que le guardaba estúpidamente a aquel que no me correspondía y que me había lastimado.

–¿en qué piensas? –me pregunto Ascot sacándome de mi ensueño. Las dos semanas habían pasado rapidísimo, gracias a Dios y a Ceres, Ráfaga se había mantenido con el pico cerrado, trato de no voltearme a ver y casi no platico conmigo sin que Caldina estuviese presente, yo se lo agradecí infinitamente, tampoco nadie menciono al objeto de mi afecto y eso me venía a la mar de bien, más sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en el, en sus brazos y todas las sensaciones que despertó en mi y que jamás sentiría tristemente con nadie.

–En nada en particular – dije mientras movía ausentemente mi cuchara, mi té estaba ya tan frio y ni siquiera le había dado un sorbo.

–¿Sabías que no eres buena mintiendo? –solté una sonrisa de fastidio – Las dos semanas que tenemos aquí has estado así, ¿Qué te ocurre? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi…–dijo animándome mientras ponía su mano sobre la mía.

–Lo sé y te lo agradezco –dije mientras soltaba su mano, en ese momento Ana entro y nos sonrió.

–Buenas noches joven Ascot – dijo saludando de beso a mi amigo y antiguo amor, –Marina llegaron los papeles, con esto Lucy y Latís podrán venir sin ningún problema con nosotros, también tengo el permiso y los papeles de Hikari para el viaje y bueno con su permiso –mi nana había dejado los papeles en la mesita del comedor, así que me dispuse a abrir y ver con satisfacción el pasaporte de Lucy y el pasaporte falso de Latís.

–¿Ellos se van a ir a Londres contigo? –Preguntó Ascot viéndome examinar el pasaporte de Latís con detenimiento, –Así es, me los voy a llevar a los dos incluso al perro de Lucy, voy a cuidar de ellos ahora que sus hermanos la corrieron de su casa. Torcí el gesto, hasta Saturno se había puesto estúpido con el asunto de Lucy, nunca aceptaron a Latís en su familia y la había tirado literalmente a la calle a ella con Hikari.

–Pero si Latís puede llevarse a Lucy a Céfiro, ¿Por qué se van contigo? ¿No es más fácil para ella que se vaya a Céfiro con Latís? –preguntó curioso y a la vez asustado.

–Ascot, es mejor que Lucy se mueva dentro de mundo místico, si se va a Céfiro, sus hermanos no tendrán como contactarla si quieres verla y pedirle perdón, si desaparece de la faz de esta tierra, los hermanos se preocuparan aun más y odiaran más a Latís por haberla desaparecido, ellos se irán conmigo y no habrá ningún problema –dije finalizando el tema, aunque recordé con dolor, la forma en cómo me pidió ayuda Latís.

_Flash back_

Estaba en el balcón de mi cuarto recostada torpemente en el sillón mirando las estrellas, pensando tontamente, en el objeto de mi afecto, y la forma en cómo me hizo suya y añorando sus brazos sobre mi piel, escuche unos toques suaves en mi puerta, –Pase –grité desde mi balcón, era Latís y venia solo, eso me sorprendí. Me pare del sillón y corrí hacia él.

–¿Está todo bien? –pregunte asustada, había visto llorar inconsolablemente a Lucy antes de que partiéramos.

–Todo está bien, solo que me encuentro preocupado por Lucy, eso es todo –sus palabras me tranquilizaron y suspire aliviada, con un ademan le pedí que me acompañara al balcón de mi cuarto.

–Dime ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? No es común que vengas tu solo a platicar conmigo –dije con una sonrisa, el me correspondió y agacho la cabeza.

–Supongo que estas al tanto de que los hermanos la corrieron de la casa con todo y Hikari –dijo en tono sombrío.

–Lo sé –conteste rascándome la cabeza –supongo que la piensas llevar a Céfiro –dije haciendo ademan de que era lo más lógico.

–Precisamente eso es lo que no quiero, si la llevo a Céfiro, sus hermanos no tendrán como contactarla, recuerda, es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado y yo no quiero eso, yo quiero que su familia la acepte a pesar de que me odien a mí, por eso vengo a pedirte tu ayuda, quisiera pedirte que nos des permiso de podernos quedar aquí en tu ausencia, buscaré algún trabajo aunque no tengo idea de que pueda hacer para que nada le falte a Lucy y al bebe y …–lo pare en seco y me levante.

Lo había decidido, ¿cómo dejarlos aquí? Sin nada de ayuda, sin dinero, en Céfiro el dinero y las posesiones de nada servían, pero mundo místico era completamente diferente, además mis padres me habían dejado una buena fortuna (que antes había malgastado en puras estupideces) y que gracias a mi esfuerzo y dedicación había recuperado y triplicado.

–No te preocupes Latís, aquí en mundo místico necesitaran muchas cosas y yo estaré preocupada si se quedan solos aquí, así que ustedes se van a Londres conmigo, con todo y Hikari, no les faltará nada y podrás trabajar conmigo mientras que Ana cuida a Lucy, ella estará excelentemente atendida, no te preocupes, ustedes no están desamparados aquí, están bajo mi cobija y todo estará bien, y creo que es lo mejor, si se van a Céfiro puede que sus hermanos se arrepientan y la busquen, ¿Qué te parece? –le dije con una sincera sonrisa.

–Pero no queremos abusar Marina, de verdad, podemos pedirle a Anaïs y Paris que nos ayuden.

–Anaïs me pidió unos papeles donde dijeran que ella se iría a Estados Unidos un tiempo para estudiar la carrera, obvio eso es mentira, ella viajara a Fharem para ser preparada para tomar la educación como princesa de Céfiro, ella me lo dijo esta tarde junto con Paris, así que tendrán su ayuda pero la distraerán de su labor. Yo por mi parte estaré más que agradecida y feliz de que ustedes estén conmigo y no se diga más –dije triunfante.

Sin embargo no espere la reacción del espadachín, el me tomo bruscamente en sus brazos y me dio un apretón un tanto hosco e incomodo –Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, estamos infinitamente agradecidos contigo –dijo soltándome y saliendo de mi cuarto.

Nunca había sido tan cercana a Latís, se me hacia una persona fría, pero con Lucy todo era completamente diferente, Anaïs y ella eran las hermanas que jamás había tenido, pero que deseaba tener, eran de las mejores cosas de mi vida.

–¿Cómo terminaron las cosas con Guruclef? – preguntó mi amigo de golpe tomando un sorbo de té, como respuesta, casi escupí el mío, una parte se me había ido chueco y empecé a toser hoscamente. –Nos despedimos bien ¿Por qué la pregunte? –dije nerviosa.

–Ráfaga me comentó lo que vio – me horrorice, estaba a punto de soltar las lagrimas cuando dijo con urgencia –no te preocupes solo me lo dijo a mí, no a Caldina.

–Mira Ascot…es que bueno…yo…Guruclef y yo…él y yo…no es lo que…

–Tú lo amas Marina, lo has amado desde hace mucho tiempo, siempre lo he sabido –baje la cabeza, estaba tan apenada, me sentía sumamente humillada.

–Eso es mentira Ascot, yo solo sentía por él un profundo agradecimiento por todo lo que nos enseño.

–El día que regresaron a Céfiro, estaba sumamente emocionado por volverte a ver, estaba velando tu sueño cerca de la recamara que compartías con Lucy y Anaïs, vi como se abrió la puerta y te vi con una profunda tristeza en tu rostro, caminabas como si tus pies pesaran toneladas con la cabeza baja. Decidí seguirte para saber que estabas bien. Me sorprendí al verte parada en el umbral de la sala de trono, pensé que estabas perdida, pero cuando trate de acercarme, la puerta se abrió y escuche como le pediste permiso a Guruclef para entrar…eso me desconcertó.

Recordaba ese día como si fuera ayer, el pequeño viejo mago de Céfiro estrechando mi mano izquierda gentilmente…

–Escuche toda su conversación, vi con dolor como tomaba tu mano –dijo tomando mi mano –y como cuando fue por la poción para que durmieras y suspiraste su nombre –me vio fijamente a los ojos.

–Por eso no correspondí tu beso hace años –confesó, me quede sin palabras –pero después me arrepentí, fui un estúpido… –vaciló y su reacción me asustó.

Seguía viéndome fijamente a los ojos, yo estaba tratando de encontrar algún indicio de lo que sus palabras querían decirme, desvié la mirada sonrojada porque no pude soportar su mirada.

–Yo…yo si estaba enamorada de ti por eso te bese y cuando no me correspondiste me hiciste sentir mal, no sé si amaba al mago o no en ese tiempo, lo que si estoy segura, es que tu si ocupaste mi corazón –dije enfrentándolo –pero ya ha pasado tanto tiempo de eso Ascot…sería tonto pensar en algo más.

–Solo quiero lo que me corresponde –dijo tomándome el rostro con sus manos.

–Eso ya no se puede…no te corresponde nada, por respeto a mi amiga y su hijo…no hagas esto –suplique pero fue muy tarde, estampo sus labios con una ferocidad que me recordó a Águila, lo empuje y le di una bofetada.

La bofetada lo hizo reaccionar, estaba sumamente apenado –Lo…lo siento Marina, no sé que me paso…discúlpame de verdad –decía atropelladamente –no me mal entiendas, yo amo a Tata y a mi hijo, pero…tu siempre serás el amor de mi vida.

Como ansiaba esas palabras en la boca de otra persona que estaba en una galaxia muy lejana, como ansié esas palabras tantos años atrás, un beso desesperado de un antiguo amor era lo menos que necesitaba en este momento mientras veía como empezaba a llover por la ventana, dándole la espalda a mi antiguo amor y ahora "¿amigo?'"…ni siquiera lo sabía.

–Por favor déjame sola, quisiera estar sola por favor… –dije sin darle la cara, ese beso no había removido nada en mi al contrario, me hizo sentir peor y no porque quisiera algo sentimental con él, era estúpido y hasta injusto. Injusto para Tata que había dado su vida por él y ¡aún más injusto por el pequeño Teo! Anteponer a su familia por un amor adolescente…jamás lo imagine.

Escuche como se cerró la puerta a mi alrededor y baje la cabeza. ¿Acaso era mi destino estar sola siempre? Desde el incidente con el mago y su conclusión realmente no paraba de pensar en eso, el amor no me había traído más que dolor y sufrimiento a mi vida, viniese de quien viniese, yo podía ofrecerlo…pero jamás aceptarlo de alguien más y menos de algún hombre.

Viviría por la gente que amaba, daría todo de mi, de mi vida y hasta ayudaría a la gente que no conocía y aún más a la que no se lo merecía. Como era el caso de Águila, tenía que cerrar ese círculo en mi vida, quisiera o no quisiera, el había sido una parte importante de mi vida. No sé cómo le haría pero…tendría que perdonarle, incluso al mago, aunque él me hubiera dado el tiro de gracia, tendría que superarlo.

El viaje a Londres me parecía cada vez más interesante, lo que no te mata…te hace más fuerte, siempre lo han dicho y yo soy la viva imagen de eso, pero ¿qué tantas cosas deparan en mi futuro? ¿serían buenas o malas? Ni yo misma lo sabía, pero no me permitiría abandonarme, no ahora, cuando mis verdaderos amigos dependen de mi…y yo misma, por lo menos, tuve la satisfacción de decirle que lo amaba. Y no lo volvería a ver con los mismos ojos, no me permitiría verlo ni como amigo, ni como conocido, simplemente como un extraño.

La fecha de despedida se acerco y me entristecí, no los vería en un buen tiempo, nos perderíamos la pedida de mano de Anaïs, eso me tenia nostálgica. Vi a mi rubia amiga con una sonrisa.

–Ojala pudieras estar ahí Marina, pero sé que el deber te llama y tu jamás has sido una irresponsable –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. La abrace fuertemente.

–Se que te ira muy bien Fharem, disculpa que no estemos ahí Anaïs, pero la boda será otra cosa, prometo traerlos.

–Recuerda que será después del nacimiento del bebe de Lucy, aún así, yo te mandaré un mail cada mes para saber como están y contarte como van las cosas en Céfiro, no se te vaya a olvidar por favor y –acercándome ligeramente hacia ella –trata de razonar con imbéciles hermanos que Lucy tiene, esto le está afectando mucho. Las dos miramos con tristeza como Lucy se recargaba como si estuviese desvalida cerca de Latís.

–Dalo por hecho…por cierto, aquí están los papeles que me pediste, la chica que becamos ya está en Estados Unidos , tiene la orden de enviarle a tus papas un mail cada semana, además que les marcará, la verdad es que fui realmente buena, encontré a alguien con tus mismas características y con tu misma voz y no te preocupes, yo trataré de hacerlos entrar en razón, en cuanto llegue a Londres hablaré con Saturno, no te preocupes –dije abrazando fuertemente a mi amiga. Lucy se acerco tristemente a Anaïs y lloro con ella, todos les concedimos espacio ya que nos veríamos dentro de 1 año, solo regresaríamos a la boda y yo me regresaría, esperaba que para esa fecha los hermanos de Lucy y ella se reencontraran.

–Paris, cuida mucho a Anaïs por favor –dije con una lagrima –se que va a estar en Fharem y allá esta Presea, no se…la verdad no me siento a gusto que esta allá con ella.

–No te preocupes, Anaïs no la ha perdonado por lo que te hizo –como respuesta abrace a mi cuñado, le di un beso en la mejilla, –te quiero cuídate por favor –dije con una sonrisa.

–Cuida a Latís y a Lucy por favor.

Me acerque a Caldina, estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas –Marina, espero que te vaya muy bien allá, por favor cuídate, recuerda que siempre estaremos pidiendo por ti, nos harás mucha falta a todos en Céfiro –la abrace y derrame un par de lagrimas, por supuesto que los extrañaría a todos.

–Yo también te extrañaré Caldina, pasará el tiempo volando y no te preocupes, cuidaré muy bien de ellos –dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Voltee a ver a su esposo, tendría que despedirme de el con la mejor cara posible. El había visto todo, nos descubrió teniendo sexo ¿Cómo negarlo? Subí mi mirada y me encontré con sus ojos llenos de comprensión, eso me hizo sentir más ansiosa. Tal vez el mago les había dicho a ellos que "había sido un error un arranque" o que "yo no valía nada para el" mi corazón de destrozo aun mas.

–Que seas muy feliz Marina, tienes que rehacer tu vida y que mejor con este cambio en tu vida –dijo dándome un apretón de manos, sabia a lo que se refería.

–Muchas gracias –dije tristemente.

Me acerque a Ascot y su familia, la mirada que tenia era de agonía, eso me entristeció más, Tata y el bebe no lo merecían.

–Tata cuídate por favor, espero que te haya gustado la ropa de mundo místico.

–Por supuesto querida, me encanto, te extrañaremos.

–Adiós pequeño Teo –dije dándole un beso en su cabecita –era momento de despedirme de Ascot.

Mi amigo abrió los brazos y me aproxime a él –te extrañare…–dije susurrando a su oído y dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla.

Una nueva vida, algo completamente extraño me esperaba, solo regresaría a céfiro para la boda y la coronación de Anaïs, jamás volvería. No quería tener nada que me recordará él.

–Marina ¿estás despierta? –pregunto mi nana sacándome de mi ensueño, ya teníamos 6 horas de vuelo. Sin duda venia pensando en la despedida, en la triste despedida que tuve con mis amigos. Dos años sin verlos…el consuelo que tenia es que Lucy y Latís iban conmigo.

–Si nanita, es solo que..fue difícil despedirme de ellos.

–Lo sé –contestó limpiándose una pequeña lagrima –son excelentes personas, por cierto Marina, ya hice los arreglos para que nos esperen en el aeropuerto y también tengo al doctor que verá a Lucy en su embarazo

–¿Sanes nana? Siento mucho que su familia le haya dado la espalda, yo solo te tengo a ti, y ella no tiene padres, solo tiene a sus hermanos, ahora solo tiene a Latís. No logro entender el por qué la echaron a la calle.

–Ellos tendrán que recapacitar, pero ahora ella tiene una nueva vida con nosotros –dijo muy confiada, sonreí en respuesta.

Llegamos a una mansión ubicada a las afueras de Londres, en Westminster, Latís estaba maravillado con la ciudad, pero Lucy no, siempre la veía sobarse su pancita con aire ausente, me acerque a ella y la abrace.

–No quiero que estés triste, Ana y yo vamos a cuidar bien de ti.

–No lo estoy…es solo que –calló de repente, tratando de controlar sus lagrimas.

Le sonreí y la abrace con más fuerza –Verás que tus hermanos te perdonarán, tu ten fe, no te desamines –dije mientras ella me veía con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos.

–¿Estás segura?

–Por supuesto, pero por favor alégrate, tanta tristeza le va a hacer daño al bebe.

Arreglamos primero el cuarto de Lucy para que estuviera cómoda, Latís, Ana y yo empezamos a arreglar la casa, ya que el servicio de limpieza llegaría hasta el otro día. La noche fue tranquila y pude dormir bien. Acompañaríamos a Lucy en esa mañana a hacerse el ultrasonido para saber que sería el bebe, desgraciadamente una junta urgente hizo que no pudiera acompañarla, Ana y Latis se fueron con ella y yo me tuve que presentar a primera hora de la mañana a las oficina de mi padre.

La junta habia sido pesada y larga, llevada por un montón de señores mayores, a los que rara vez les entendía, tendría que poner mucho de mi parte para tratar de levantar la empresa. Gracias a Dios la junta había terminado y me encontraba en la mansión viendo el reloj cada 5 minutos, ya habían demorado demasiado.

Me sobresalte cuando escuche como entraron por la puerta. Vi a Lucy con un brillo en sus ojos muy favorecedor. Me vio fijamente con una sonrisa.

–Es niña –dijo con una gran sonrisa y brinque de mi asiento para correr a abrazarlos.

–¡Felicidades Lucy Latís! ¡Qué felicidad! Vamos a tener un bebe en casa –dije con una gran sonrisa.

Celebramos con una gran cena en honor a la próxima bebita de Lucy, estábamos todos muy felices, haciendo planes, Latís trabajaría conmigo durante un año, mientras veíamos como podíamos solucionar el problema de Lucy con sus hermano.

Lucy se disculpo y se levanto de la mesa para dormir ya que estaba en su 4 mes de embarazo, se cansaba. Latís, Ana y yo nos levantamos del comedor para hablar a Tokio.

–Dojo Shidou

–Saturno –dije firmemente, tenía el altavoz en el despacho de la mansión, por suerte Lucy ya se encontraba dormida.

–¿Quién es?

–Marina Ryuuzaki, ¿Cómo estás?

–¿Qué deseas? –contesto en tono muy agrio.

–Estoy en Londres, solo quería avisarte que Lucy está conmigo

–¿Y Hikari? –preguntó preocupado y torcí el gesto, estaba más preocupado por el perro que por su propia hermana.

–También está conmigo, ellos se encuentran en Londres conmigo.

–No me interesa nada de Lucy, ella murió para nosotros

–¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡Es tu hermana! ¡No seas idiota! –conteste enfurecida.

–Ella está allá con ese bueno para nada ¿no es así?

–Si, el se encuentra con nosotros y no es un bueno para nada, trabaja en las empresas de mis padres, así que no hables si no sabes nada –voltee a ver a Latís que se veía sumamente molesto con la actitud de su cuñado.

–Saturno, tu hermana está muy triste, ¿no habría forma de reconsiderar esta situación? ¡por dios son familia! Yo ya he perdido a mis padres y créeme que no es nada sencillo.

–Pues si tanto la quieres a ella y a su bastardito ¡Quédate con ellos! Y si tanto me dices que perdiste a tu familia ¡ahí la tienes! –respire profundamente, tratando de no decirle lo imbécil que era, empecé despacio y con calma.

–Ok Saturno, solo tengo dos cosas que decirte, uno…este es el número con el que la puedes localizar en dado caso de que dejes de comportarte como un imbécil y quieran buscar a su hermana y dos…¡VETE A LA MIERDA! –concluí azotando el teléfono.

–Si por mi fuera Marina, te juro que no volvería a verlos, pero le hacen mucha falta a Lucy

–Lo se Latís, pero veremos que pasa, no te preocupes –dije con una sonrisa.

–Bueno me retiro, buenas noches –dijo saliendo del despacho, sonó mi móvil, pensé que los hermanos de Lucy habían reconsiderado la situación ya que tenían mi celular.

–¿Marina Ryuuzaki?

–Para servirle

–Habla Iván, ¿cómo estás?

–Hola ¿cómo estás? Ya ando en tierras londinenses

–Perfecto, me dijiste que por estas fechas estabas por aca…¿esta Clef contigo? –Maldije por dentro, en la barca prácticamente le había platicado todo.

–No, el está muerto y enterrado en mi corazón –dije con una sonrisa macabra que entristeció a Ana.

–Bueno, ¿qué te parece si cenamos?

–Perfecto, necesito algo de amor –dije en modo de puchero

–De eso me puedo encargar yo…mándame tu dirección pro mensaje y paso por ti en una hora y media.

–Sale, te veo aquí –dije colgando la llamada, estaba enviándole al dirección cuando me llego un mail urgente de Anaïs.

Lo cheque rápidamente, tal vez los hermanos de Lucy la habían contactado.

_Marina:_

_Regrese a mundo místico para mandarte este mail, ¿Qué paso entre Guruclef y tú? Presea anda diciendo por todo el castillo que te encontró teniendo sexo con él en la biblioteca ¿es cierto? _

_Yo lo negué, incluso le dije que era un maldita mentirosa, pero Clef no me da la cara, ¿es cierto? Porque aquí todos lo saben y no dejan de hablar de eso. Paris está a punto de aplicar su mandato para que no se mencione más del asunto, trato de hablar con Clef pero no quiso contestarle._

_Dime que hacer…me quedo una hora aquí esperando a que me respondas, de todos modos le diré a Paris que de la orden de que no se comente más del asunto y vuelva a enviar a Fharem a Presea._

Empecé a sudar frio, a estas alturas no solo Céfiro lo sabía, lo sabría Fharem, Cizeta y Autozam, Águila lo sabría. Trate de teclear con nerviosismo, Ana me veía preocupada

"_Es cierto…pídele a Paris de mi parte que de por concluido el asunto y agradécele de mi parte y que le diga a Clef de mi parte que tiene muy pocos pantalones para admitirlo._

_Marina"_

–¿Qué paso Marina? –pregunto sumamente preocupada

–Todos saben en Céfiro lo que paso entre Clef y yo…


	8. 8 Reencuentro con el destino

**Capitulo 8: Reencuentro con el destino**

_Aun cuando la vida nos da oportunidades de seguir, siempre tomamos el modo más difícil y el que nos cuesta más…¿por qué? Tal vez para valorar lo que alguna vez supe lo que era el verdadero amor en los brazos de alguien que jamás supo corresponderme, lo sé…soy una idiota_

–Estas muy callada, pareciera que no te da gusto verme –dijo Iván con un poco de molestia

–Es solo que…olvídalo no tiene caso –dije dando por finiquitado el asunto.

–¿Te sientes bien?

–Por supuesto

–No te creo

–No tienes porque –dije agriamente, me mataba no poderle platicar todo.

–Me preocupo por ti –dijo tomando mi mano –la primera vez que te conocí me platicaste algunas cosas , pero sé que no te sinceraste completamente.

–¿cuál es el punto? Si te lo dijera, me mandarías a una habitación acolchada y con camisa de fuerza.

–¿No puedes confiar en mi Marina?

–¿Puedo?

–Por supuesto

–Pero no puedes comentarlo con nadie ¡júralo!

–Te lo juro –su sinceridad me sorprendió y suspire profundamente.

–Bueno, hace ya varios años, Lucy, Anaïs y yo nos conocimos en la Torre de Tokio, estábamos en la secundaria… –y así empecé a relatar todo lo que había sucedido.

Llegue pasada la madrugada, Ana me esperaba en el sillón dormida, me daba la impresión que era mi madre la que me esperaba. Me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla, enternecida por encontrarla esperándome.

–Ya llegue nanita, levántate o se te va a torcer el cuello –dije moviéndola suavemente

–¿cómo la pasaste?

–Muy bien –respondí con una sincera sonrisa –Iván es realmente un hombre muy especial.

–Me alegra que te fijes en alguien de aquí, no me gusta que te fijes en hombres de Céfiro, en todos en los que te fijas son idiotas

Reí descaradamente, vaya que ella sabía todo lo que me había pasado, conocí a Águila, conoció a Clef, incluso le conté de Ascot y tenía razón, en todos en los que me fijaban eran idiotas.

–No pienso enamorarme nuevamente, el amor solo ha traído dolor a mi corazón

–No debes renunciar a él, recuerda que tus padres fueron el vivo ejemplo de eso

Suspire pesadamente y voltee a ver por la ventana, era una noche hermosa, Clef vino a mi mente nuevamente. Creo que realmente nunca fui feliz en Céfiro, tal vez mi vida hubiera sido distinta si jamás las hubiera conocido pero mis padres estarían conmigo y…no me hacia bien pensar asi.

–¿Sabes Ana? Yo no estoy destinada a tener un amor así de maravilloso como el que tuvieron mis padres, te puedo apostar que mi media naranja jamás aparecerá en mi camino

–No pienses así Marina, verás que todo estará bien y encontraras a alguien en el mundo que te ame como te mereces.

–Bueno, gracias por esperarme, me voy a dormir, te quiero nana buenas noches

–Buenas noches mi niña –se acerco u me dio un beso en la frente –te quiero –dijo y en respuesta sonreí melancólicamente.

La vida después de ti Clef, ¿qué había sido de mi vida? Realmente nada, nada porque no lo permitía, trataba que mi vida fuera mejor y con esfuerzo lo estaba consiguiendo, pero no lograba sacarte de mi cabeza. A veces siento unas ganas terribles de ir a Céfiro a hablar contigo, pero sé que es imposible.

Subí a mi cuarto triste, derrotada y sumamente deprimida, me vi en el espejo y pude ver como mi semblante estaba sin vida, como un espectro, eso me desespero, me di dos bofetadas y me vi con rencor, tenía que sacar de donde fuera la fuerza para seguir, Guruclef no era mi vida, no le pertenecía, me pertenecía a mí, dependía de mi el tener nuevamente el control de las cosas.

Me gusto la seguridad que emane en esos momentos de tensión, tenía a Ana, tenía a una nueva familia conmigo, tenía algo bastante duro en que entretenerme, las empresas de mis padres eran realmente absorbentes, fijaría toda mi atención y mis energías para sobrellevar todo. Me fui con esa convicción a la cama, vivir día a día como si fuera el último y aunque pensará en el mago tenía que ser fuerte para que no me doliera.

El tiempo paso rápido para mi tranquilidad, la fusión de una de las empresas de mi padre con otra en Londres, tomo todo mi autocontrol y tiempo, me di cuenta que era excelente para trabajar bajo presión, aún así comía mucho y bajaba más de peso, comía dulces y bajaba de peso, no le tomaba mucha importancia, los antojos los tenía al igual que Lucy.

–Marina…

–¿Qué paso? ¿Te sientes bien?

–Quiero una fresas con crema –decía algo apenada. Bajaba corriendo las escaleras para avisar que nos prepararan fresas. De inmediato ayudaba a la cocinera, incluso Ana metía su mano santa para que nos apuráramos. Casi de inmediato subíamos Ana y yo con las fresas.

Cada antojo que tenía mi amiga por la bebe, yo la acompañaba, ya fueran fresas, helado pizza, incluso Latís se perdía en los antojos con nosotras, pero después los dejo argumentando que la comida de mundo místico le caí pesada pero era mentira, estaba perdiendo su escultural figura y me daba mucha risa cuando lo cachábamos admirándose en el espejo.

Tenía semanas que habíamos terminado de decorar el cuarto de Lucy en tonos rosas, rojos y lilas, una lindas nubes embarcaban la preciosa cuna que había comprado para la bebe.

Lucy volvió a sonreír de nuevo y eso alegró a mi corazón, hacíamos una linda familia, incluso Latís estaba perdiendo esa seriedad, ya no era tan reservado y eso ayudo mucho para colocarlo en la empresa. Como se desarrollaba como "embajador" en Céfiro, era excelente con las negociaciones comerciales. Así que me iba todos los días con él a la oficina, mientras que Ana cuidaba a Lucy.

Latís se volvió mi hermano mayor, el hermano que nunca tuve, ya que como naci siendo hija única, jamás tuve una figura la cual pudiera cuidar de mi como lo hace un hermano y ese cambio me agrado mucho. Tuve la confianza de comentarle todo lo que sufrí con Águila y con Clef, al principio se sorprendió al saber lo que paso con el mago y no emitió juicio alguno, solo puso su mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo, él sabía perfectamente lo que era sentirse rechazado. Esta era la segunda vez que pasaba por esto, primero cuando regreso a Céfiro cuando falleció su hermano y Esmeralda, la segunda, con la familia de Lucy que prácticamente la habían echado a la calle.

–Creo que deberías de darle una oportunidad, sabe todo acerca de Céfiro y ha demostrado ser una persona digna de confianza –dijo Latís mientras sobaba el vientre de Lucy.

– ¿Te refieres a Iván?

–Es un buen chico Marina –dijo Lucy con una sonrisa –tienes derecho a ser feliz otra vez

En verdad extrañaba tener a alguien que me amara y aunque había jurado por convicción jamás volverme a enamorar y a solo dar amor y no recibirlo, me estaba costando mucho trabajo el hacerlo.

Veía a Iván tanto tiempo como fuera posible y realmente le tome un cariño especial, se volvió mi mejor amigo, mi incondicional y lo mejor era que me ayudaba a desahogar todo lo que sentía.

–¿Aún sigues enamorada de él? –pregunto mientras paseábamos por la calle, estaba empezando el otoño.

–Me he desencantado de él, eso es todo –dije con una sonrisa, ya no me dolía tanto hablar con el

–¿Me darías una oportunidad? –pregunto tomándome de la mano y mirándome fijamente.

–Supongo que lo podemos intentar –dije con una sonrisa sincera, el me beso dulcemente mientras veíamos como empezaban a caer las primeras hojas de los árboles.

Iván terminó siendo mi novio, teníamos más de 3 meses de relación y al contrario con la primera que tuve, me trato con mucho respeto y amor…aunque yo le tenía un profundo aprecio, yo no lo amaba, esperaba que con el tiempo mi corazón fuera capaz de sanar y volverse a abrir pero parecía imposible.

Entregarme a él no fue tan difícil como creía, estaba realmente necesitada, el no tener intimidad me estaba afectando un poco la cabeza y los sentidos. Recuerdo que fue en el festejo de Navidad, Lucy ya estaba que reventaba y no pudimos viajar a Tokio, la bebe estaba a punto de nacer.

Iván había pasado la Navidad con nosotros, la cena fue fantástica, tomamos muchas fotos. Lucy platicaba animadamente conmigo mientras Latís e Iván jugaban ajedrez. Me sorprendía el ver cuánto habían cambiado las cosas. Para mis amigas era complicado el poderle decir a su familia nuestra verdadera identidad, no habíamos nacido para abogadas, o doctoras o administradoras, nosotras nacimos para ser guerreras y el correo de Anaïs confirmo mis pensamiento.

Ana se había acercado con nosotros con ensalada de manzana cuando recibí un correo de Anaïs, al parecer los papas de Anaïs no vieron con buenos ojos a Paris y estaba preocupada, en la mañana habíamos hablado por teléfono con Lucy y conmigo, así que el correo me sorprendió.

_Marina:_

_No sé qué hacer, mis padres no ven con buenos ojos a Paris y el es muy malo para mentir, saca una cosa y saca otra y sinceramente no se qué pensar, ¿tendré que decirles la verdad? Tengo miedo de que no lo acepten. Lulú es la más escéptica en esto, ya no se qué hacer ¡Ayúdame! En este preciso momento siguen bombardeando a Paris con preguntas._

Era obvio que no podía marcarle, sus papás se darían cuenta de que había algo raro, tenía que ayudarla y que mejor siendo sincera.

_Anaïs:_

_¡Diles la verdad! ¡Sincérate con ellos! ¿O no quieres que asistirán a tu boda y coronación? ya te tardaste Anaïs, no seas cobarde, díselos, llévalos a Céfiro y que hablen con el Gurú._

_Tienes que involucrarlos amiga, ten fe, yo se que todo saldrá bien._

_Te quiero_

–¿Está todo bien? –pregunto Lucy acercándose a mi angustiada.

–Sí, es solo que Anaïs llevo a París a conocer a su familia y ellos intuyen algo malo, ya le dije que se sincerará con ellos –tome las manos de mi amiga y le dije –Tienen que decirle a tus hermanos la verdad Lucy, tal vez diciéndoles lo que verdaderamente pasa ellos comprendan lo mucho que significa Latís para ti.

Ellos se miraron complacientemente y Latís asintió, era cierto, tal vez ellos comprenderían mejor nuestra vida y lo que nos ata a Céfiro si son parte de ello.

–Lo pensaré Marina, de verdad lo haré –dijo Lucy abrazándome

–Creo que debes descansar Lucy, ya es muy tarde y la bebe te está quitando muchas energía, vamos a dormir –dijo Latís ayudándola a levantarse de la silla.

–Feliz Navidad…–dijeron al unisonó mis amigos mientras subían las escaleras. Ana viendo que estaba de chaperona, se disculpó diciendo que estaba extremadamente cansada y se fue a dormir. Solo quedamos Iván y yo y estaba sumamente nerviosa.

–Creo que es mejor que me vaya –dijo Iván mientras se ponía su abrigo, me daba terror que algo le pasará, estaba nevando mucho afuera.

–¿Por qué no te quedas? –Dije tomándolo del brazo –está haciendo mucho frio afuera y puede ser peligroso que manejes así ya que el piso debe de tener hielo

–Claro…solo si tú quieres

–Vamos –dije tomándolo de la mano –te enseñaré donde puedes dormir

Subimos las escaleras sigilosamente para no hacer ruido, el cuarto de Lucy y Latís estaba apagado. Había una habitación cerca de la mía que estaba vacía, entramos y prendí la luz. Nevaba afuera, era una noche hermosa y muy fría. Estábamos separadas de Anaïs, eso me entristecía, pero tenía que ser fuerte.

–¿En qué piensas? –preguntó abrazándome por la espalda.

–Extraño mucho a Anaïs, Lucy debe extrañarla de la misma forma, es la primera vez que nos separamos por tanto tiempo –dije abrazando sus brazos que estaban alrededor mío.

–Por cierto, me gustaría que me acompañaras a Céfiro a la boda y coronación de Anaïs

Me volteo hacia él y besó mis labios con suavidad, pose mis brazos en el cuello de él y lo atraje más hacia mí besándolo más apasionadamente, me volteo y empezó a besar mi cuello y mis hombros bajando lentamente mi vestido mientras veía como seguía nevando por la ventana.

–Te quiero Iván –dije mientras el dormía con su pecho desnudo, sirviéndome como almohada, –"no tienes idea de cuánto deseo amarte" –pensé antes de quedar completamente dormida.

Desperté ya que mi celular había estado vibrando constantemente en toda la noche, lo tome con dificultad y me talle los ojos, vi que era un mail de Anaïs.

_Querida Marina:_

_Tienes razón, tuve que decirles la verdad, al principio no me creyeron pero ya que los lleve a Céfiro, le pedí a Guruclef que hablará con ellos y les comentará como fuimos convocadas, mis padres lo aceptaron y ¡van a asistir a la boda! ¿no es increíble?_

_Lulú está molesta conmigo por no comentarle antes de esto, se siente engañada y algo celosa, ya que soy menor que ella y voy a casarme, pero planeo presentarle a alguien de Céfiro aunque no se a quien, muchas gracias por tu consejo. _

_Por cierto te tengo una mala noticia Marina, Águila tiene que venir a la boda y coronación, ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ninguno de los dos está de acuerdo, incluso Guruclef puso el grito en el cielo, pero los diplomáticos de Autozam comentaron que este asunto debe de dejarse atrás y dejar que florezca la relación entre Céfiro y Autozam para que haya armonía, de verdad discúlpame. _

_Por otra parte, el mago me preguntó por ti, no le quise contestar, se lo merece, debe de estar preocupado por tu encuentro con Águila._

_De verdad discúlpame Marina yo sé que no quieres verlo, pero realmente me sentiría herida si no vienes._

_Anaïs_

Arrojé el celular contra la pared y este se destrozó por completo, incluso hizo que se despertará la bebe, ya que comenzó a llorar. Me levante de un brinco, me puse una bata, unos tenis y un abrigo y salí a la calle. Corrí por las calles hasta quedarme sin aire, hacia muchísimo frio, pero poco me importo, entré a un parque vacio y repleto de nieve, seguí corriendo hasta que tropecé en una rama y caí estrepitosamente en el piso, pegándome y abriéndome la cabeza, sentí la sangre caliente correr de mi sien a la barbilla, empecé a golpear la nieve, llorando histéricamente, no estaba lista para verlos.

–¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué? ¡No quiero verlos! –grité para mí misma.

–Todos tenemos que enfrentar nuestro destino –dijo una voz familiar, voltee a ver y era Iván que me veía con ojos comprensivos. No tenia palabra para contestarle quería decirle tanto "no quiero hacerlo sola".

–No estarás sola, estaré yo contigo…lo enfrentaremos juntos –dijo como si hubiera leído mi mente mientras me levantaba y me tomaba en sus brazos.

Desde ese día, siempre estábamos juntos y casi vivía en la mansión, se iba un día a la semana a su casa y los restantes se quedaba con nosotros, obvio acostado en mi cama, me hacía falta tener una cobija con "patitas", ya que el frio era muy crudo.

Llego el año nuevo y con él la hermosa beba de Lucy, era una niña pelirroja de ojos violetas, tenía tanto de los dos, que nadie dudaría que la niña era de ellos… y se volvió literalmente la alegría de la casa.

Sus padres la llamaron Luz, ya que decían que era la Luz de ambos por lo cual nacieron y se conocieron en el mundo, la nena era preciosa y muy bien portada. Lucy estaba todo el tiempo atendiendo a su hija y yo complacida le ayudaba, ya que librada de esta tremenda panza que tuvo en el embarazo, se iba a pasear con Latís y yo cuidaba a la bebe. Ivan estaba fascinado con Luz y la pequeña bebe también dormía con nosotros, era un pequeño ángel. Desee con todas mis fuerzas tener un hijo propio, aunque sabía que probablemente sería imposible en estos momentos.

La pequeña Luz tenia iba a cumplir su cuarto mes y la boda y coronación de nuestros amigos estaba a una semana, tenía a Iván conmigo, así que nada podía temer, el me defendería o por lo menos tendrían la educación de no acercarse.

Veía con amor a Iván y a Luz, el jugaba tierna y dulcemente con la bebita, eso alegraba mi corazón, ya tenía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así de satisfecha con mi vida, sin duda, por primera vez pensé que estaba mejor desde hacía mucho tiempo.

La niña me extendió los brazos y yo la abrace dulcemente, amaba a esa pequeña más que a mi propia vida. Representaba todo lo dulce y lo misericordioso que tenia Céfiro y mundo místico.

–Ya viste que linda pulsera trae Luz –dijo Iván sacándome de mi pensamiento.

–No, déjame ver –tome la mano de la bebe y vi que tenía una linda pulsera de oro, con zafiros y en él un hermoso solitario de oro blanco con diamante azul.

–Eeee…sto e…s lo que creo –dije tontamente, muy sorprendida

–Cásate conmigo…–se arrodillo delante de mí, teniendo a la pequeña Luz como testigo. No me había dado cuenta pero Ana, Lucy y Latís estaban de chismosos en la puerta de la cocina espiando, obvio era una sorpresa.

Lo pensé detenidamente por unos minutos ¿qué mas podría pasar? Era un hombre digno de confianza, todos me lo decían y yo lo sentía, pero también sabia dentro de mí que jamás volvería a enamorarme de nadie, pero a él lo quería muchísimo y me importaba mucho.

–Acepto…–dije con una gran sonrisa, pero en este instante en el que el me abrazo, recordé a Clef y cerré mis ojos con fuerza. El ya tenía una vida hecho con Presea, así que…yo no debía mirar atrás y tenía que continuar con mi vida.

La semana paso muy rápido y con ella un agradable acontecimiento, Saturno con la cola entre las patas, solicitaba hablar con Lucy acerca de su nueva vida y quería disculparse con ella, pero no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, Cameo y Maciel estaban empecinados en condenarla y no la querían perdonar, era algo que a Lucy le entristecía, pero el contar ahora con el apoyo de Saturno la alegraba y le daba la paz que en su embarazo no tuvo.

Cuando dejamos la mansión para tomar el vuelo hacia Tokio, al ver la fachada de la casa, tuve un mal presentimiento y me asustó, tal vez estaba nerviosa por el encuentro con Clef y con Águila, pero Iván tomo mi mano.

–No temas todo estará bien –dijo Iván mientras tomaba mi mano.

El viaje al contrario de la vez pasada, se me hizo exageradamente rápido, estaba aterrada de regresar a Céfiro. Nos espero nuestro viejo chofer en el aeropuerto, me dio mucho gusto verlo, teníamos casi un año fuera y ver una cara conocida me tranquilizó.

–Lucy…¿no se supone que tu hermano nos iba a recibir? –pregunte cuando no vi a su hermano en el aeropuerto.

–Hable con él antes de venir y le dije que era más conveniente que nos viéramos después de la boda de Anaïs, dos dias lo veré y tal vez a Cameo y Maciel –dijo torciendo el gesto –no me da miedo que ellos me odien, pero no quiero que odien a Luz –dijo mientras acariciaba a la pequeña bebe que dormía en su regazo.

Todos nos quedamos callados, era más que obvio que todos teníamos miedo de que algo así pasara, Saturno gracias a Dios había reaccionado, pero con Cameo y Maciel…sinceramente tenía mis reservas.

Dejamos el equipaje en casa y regresar fue como volver a vivir todo lo que me dolía y por cual había huido a Londres hace un año. Iván tomo mi mano cuando me vio tensa, era hora de volver a Céfiro.

Subí a mi habitación y tome mi anillo, lo sentí extraño y fue un tanto incomodo el sentirlo nuevamente en mi dedo, era inevitable, tenía que verlos, incluso ya nos esperaban. Baje a la sala con el anillo puesto. No tomamos de la mano, esto extraño a Iván y me preguntó:

–¿Duele?

–No para nada, puede que te marees un poco –dije con una sonrisa en inmediatamente voltee a ver a Lucy y gritamos al unísono –¡CEFIRO!

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, había esperado mucho tiempo esto y ahora estaba enfrentando mi destino, sentí su mano apretarme fuertemente y al parecer la voluntad de Lucy por regresar fue muy grande ya que llegamos a gran salón donde se estaban llevando todos los arreglos para la ceremonia.

Caldina se quedo estupefacta cuando nos vio, tardo 2 segundos en reaccionar cuando corrió hacia nosotros.

–¡Mis niñas mis pequeñas guerreras! ¡Pero qué hermosa bebe! –dijo mientras nos arrebataba de las manos de nuestros amados y aplastaba a la pequeña bebe de Lucy, en reacción la pequeña comenzó a llorar.

–Oh lo siento –dijo apenada en inmediatamente abrazo a Ana y Latís, estos parecían algo incómodos con la fuerza de Caldina, sobre todo Ana ya que era aún más bajita que Lucy. Por su parte Latís, se encontrada completamente torcido con el abrazo.

–Ya déjalos Caldina los ahogas –dije regañándola divertida, se me había olvidado la forma tan "sutil" que tenia, ella me volvió a abrazar de forma pesada y volteo a ver a la persona que estaba al lado de mi.

–¿Y tu quién eres? –pregunto soltándome de repente.

–Caldina permíteme presentarte a… –pero fui abruptamente interrumpida por una voz terriblemente familiar.

–¿Por qué tanto escándalo Caldina? –se escucho mientras la persona que tanto temía ver entraba al gran comedor. Casi me caí de espaldas, como si fuera eso posible incluso estaba más guapo que antes, maldeci por dentro y preferí voltear a ver a Caldina.

Cuando el nos vio se tensó, poso su vista en mi y me sonroje, encarno la ceja cuando vio que Iván tomaba mi mano.

–Guerreras Mágicas, Ana, Latís, bienvenidos a Céfiro, creo que hacen falta que nos presenten a esta bella bebe…y a este caballero

Dijo esto último casi a regañadientes, como si fuera algo molesto que trajéramos gente de mundo místico, yo también encarne la ceja y tome más a fuerte a Iván de la mano. Lucy y Latís se acercaron a él con una sonrisa.

–Guruclef te presentó a Luz –dijo mientras acercaba a la niña al mago, la bebe lo vio e inmediatamente le dio los brazos, el que había cuidado a la princesa Esmeralda desde bebe, la tomo en sus brazos y ¡se veía increíble! Algún día que se decidiera el sería en definitiva un gran padre. Los dos emanaban una energía especial, muy sensorial que nos hizo sonreír a todos.

–Increíble, tiene la belleza de su mamá, su corazón, su bondad y tiene la tenacidad, la responsabilidad y fortaleza de su padre y su gran corazón también–dijo mientras le sonreía a Luz y ella le correspondía.

Eso me hizo sentir celosa, por lo regular, yo era la persona favorita para Luz, la niña siempre pedía mis brazos y me sonreía, ahora lo tendría que compartir con él. Clef regreso a la pequeña a los brazos de su madre y volteo a vernos con desdén.

–¿Y el caballero es? –preguntó viendo fijamente a Iván. Yo quería responder pero la lengua se me trabo y no intuí la reacción de Iván, el ya sabía que la persona que estaba delante de el era el Gran Gurú de Céfiro, el que tanto me había ayudado y…había roto mi corazón.

–Soy Iván Couturier, prometido de Marina, mucho gusto –dijo con una educación sin macula, extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con él.

–¡Felicidades mi niña! –dijo Caldina corriendo hacia mí y echándoseme encima en tremendo abrazo que en momento no me importo, quería que esto se acabará ya.

Cuando Clef escucho "prometido" palideció, todos nos dimos cuenta de eso y Ana y yo nos miramos con aprehensión, el mago tardo unos minutos en reaccionar, Iván estaba por bajar su mano al no encontrar respuesta cuando el mago estrecho la suya y su mirada se inundo de tristeza.

–Bueno, creo que es hora de que vayan a sus habitaciones, recuerden que la fiesta es mañana –dijo Caldina rompiendo el silencio tan incomodo que se estaba inundando en el salón.

–Sus trajes ya están listos en sus cuartos pero no sabía que Marina venia acompañada –dijo con un puchero –pero yo siempre estoy prevenida para esto, si no te molesta querida –dijo volteando a verme –me lo llevaré para confeccionarle un traje, no te preocupes no tardaré mucho, tiene un buen físico –dijo la pelirrosa abrazando a mi prometido que estaba colorado hasta las orejas. Obviamente se sentía intimidado, Caldina tenía un cuerpo bellísimo y casi siempre esta semidesnuda.

–Perfecto –dijo el mago –Marina quiero hablarte, acompáñame a mi despacho

–Yo creo Caldina que es mejor que espere a que Marina se desocupe –dijo Iván con prisa, era obvio que no le gustaba nada que me quedará sola con el mago.

–No te preocupes Iván no tardaré –dije para tranquilizarlo, el se acerco a mí, me abrazó y me dijo al odio –¿segura? –asentí con la cabeza, –recuerda que tengo que enfrentar mi destino –dije con una sonrisa, el se tomo por sorpresa y me planto tremendo beso delante del mago que hizo que me sonrojará y se alejo con Caldina.

Todos se habían retirado y me quede yo sola con el mago, me sentía un tanto nerviosa. Me hizo el ademan de que lo siguiera y lo seguí, veníamos caminando en silencio, ya no recordaba muchas cosas del castillo, se me daba bien el olvidar las cosas desagradables.

Llegamos a su puerta y entré a esa biblioteca de nuevo y los recuerdos me golpearon de la peor forma posible, yo no sabía si lo amaba todavía, cuando lo vi, lo vi como a cualquier desconocido pero ahora estando ahí, no sé si era odio, desprecio, angustia, dolor…no lograba descifrar mis sentimientos.

–Siéntate –dijo mientras lo hacía sin replicar y sin decir ninguna palabra. Hubo un silencio bastante incomodo y molesto, yo tenía la mirada perdida, tratando de descifrar estos sentimientos tan contradictorios.

–¿Cómo has estado?

–Bien

–¿Cómo van tus heridas del accidente?

–Bien

–¿Cómo va tu vida en Londres?

–Bien

Suspiro desesperado por mis respuestas y yo seguía con la mirada perdida, lo tenía frente a mi pero no enfocaba mi vista en él, la enfocaba en otra cosa.

–¿Cuándo te casas?

–No se

–¿El es importante para ti?

–si

–¿Eres feliz?

–Soy igual de feliz que antes de venir a Céfiro y conocerlos, he superado lo de mis padres o ¿acaso esperabas verme derrotada? –solté de sopetón.

No me contesto, se quedo callado, lo desarme con eso, él sabía perfectamente para Lucy y Anaïs era obvio que su vida había mejorado cuando nos volvimos Guerreras Mágicas, pero desgraciadamente para mi, fue todo lo contrario.

–¿A qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Para restregarme en la cara lo que paso aquí? ¿Para burlarte de mí? ¿O para salirme con la estupidez de siempre que no puedo cuidar de mi misma? –seguía callado, no me contesto.

–Yo tengo mi vida hecha y siempre te agradeceré los momentos en los que me cuidaste y me ayudaste a recuperarme pero hasta ahí ¡tú ya no tienes voz ni voto en mi vida! ¿lo entendiste? –seguía callado –eso me lo dejaste muy claro cuando me dejaste como idiota en el pasillo sin darme una explicación después de lo que paso –termine levantándome, estaba abriendo la puerta cuando la cerro con magia, apretó mis puños con fuerza.

–Abre la puerta –dije enojada

–No hasta que me escuches

–No quiero hacerlo, ¡tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar! –dije aún dándole la espalda. Trato de voltearme pero no pudo y me zafe de una forma muy agresiva.

–Por favor…voltea a verme –dijo en tono de suplica

–NO

–Marina…necesitaba un tiempo solo, necesitaba pensar en todo lo que había pasado, por favor no me des la espalda…te necesito

¡Ja! Menuda broma ahora me necesitaba ¿qué clase de tipo loco y lunático era él? De verdad, como Ana decía, me fijaba en puro idiota. Apreté aún más y me tense cuando sentí su mano en mi hombro y volvía a zafarme con fuerza.

–Después de todo lo que hemos pasado los dos, te juro que te recompensare cada momento, te lo prometo y después de todo lo dicho o hecho, quiero que sepas que tu eres una parte de mi que no puedo dejar ir

–¡Vaya! Gracias por decirlo ¡me siento mucho mejor! –dije encarándolo –¿sabes cómo puedes recompensarme? ¡no seas un estorbo en mi vida! ¡Quita ese maldito chisme de que soy la ramera de aquí por haberme acostado con el gurú de Céfiro!¡Da la cara y ten pantalones, admite que tu empezaste eso, tú me besaste a mí! ¡Y Ya déjame tranquila! –grite saliendo del despacho del mago, estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar cuando vi a Iván en el pasillo esperándome.

–¿Estás bien?

–Claro –dije poco convencida, el no me creyó nada

–¿Para qué te quería?

–Solo quería saber como estaba, eso es todo –lo tome de la mano –vamos a descansar

Caminamos lentamente por el pasillo, Iván veía cada cosa y se paraba a preguntarme que era, se me olvidaba que él no sabía nada de este mundo, estaba enseñándole uno de los jardines cuando vi a Anaïs entrar con su familia.

–¡Marina! –Grito mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo –me alegro que vinieras, te extrañe muchísimo –la tome de las manos y le sonreí, estaba siendo maleducada Iván me veía con cara de "haber a qué hora me presentas"

–Anaïs, déjame presentarte a mi prometido Iván Couturier –dije señalándolo con orgullo. Anaïs sonrió ampliamente, saludo y a mi novio y nos abrazo a los dos.

–Mucho gusto, Reina de Céfiro –dijo educadamente, yo sonreí tiernamente

–No me gustan los formalismos Iván, soy solo Anaïs, déjame presentarte a mi familia –dijo mi amiga mientras sus hermana terminaba de saludarme.

–Ellos son mis padres, los Sres. Hououji y mi hermana Lulú –dijo Anaïs con gusto, mientras Iván se presentaba y platicaba animadamente con mi amiga y su familia pude ver que estaba feliz, ya no tenía esa carga en los hombros como hace ya años, podía disfrutar de su vida con sus dos familias.

Lástima que el tiempo y la poca madurez que teníamos más chicas no nos permitieron decir lo que realmente nos pasaba, pero ahora que la veía rebosante de felicidad poda decir que todo lo que sufrimos valió la pena, mis dos amigas habían encontrado su felicidad en Céfiro y aunque yo no la había encontrado, el pertenecer a este mundo me había hecho caer, tocar fondo, recuperarme, madurar, tener fortaleza y ser un mejor ser humano, uno más fuerte.

Ojalá y yo hubiera tenido la misma fortuna de decírselo a mis padres, tal vez en cierta manera aun seguirían aquí, no sé, pudieron pasar muchas cosas y aunque él hubiera no existe, ya no sentía ese pesar en mi corazón, yo se que a ellos no les hubiera gustado verme triste, estarían orgullosos de ver qué tipo de persona soy ahora.

–Por cierto Anaïs ¿Dónde está el flamante novio? –pregunté dándole un codazo

–Caldina y mi mama lo tienen encerrado, el no puede verme antes de la ceremonia –rió complacida.

–Bueno, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar Anaïs, nos vemos en un rato –dije tomando a mi novio de la mano y dirigiéndome a mi habitación. Entramos a ella y el me abrazó y me beso con pasión.

–Así que…¿este es tu cuarto? –pregunto con una linda sonrisa, me encantaba

–Así es –dije guiñando un ojo.

–¿Me voy a dormir contigo? –preguntó con inocencia, torcí el gesto

–Yo creo que es mejor que duermas en otro cuarto, no sea que se moleste…

–El gurú ¿cierto?

–Si Iván, no quiero un sermón de su parte y…–no me dejo terminar, salió furioso de mi cuarto.

–Caldina ya me había dado una habitación, hasta mañana –dijo muy molesto, solo me encogí de hombros, no podía hacer nada, quería hacer las cosas bien.

Me puse mi pijama y me acosté, pero pasada la media noche me desperté, tenía mucha hambre, así que me puse una bata y salí de mi habitación. Me asome a ver como estaba Iván y me di cuenta que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Entré a su habitación y me senté a un lado de él.

–¿No puedes dormir? ¿Sigues molesto? –pregunte pero no me respondió, obvio seguía molesto –si no puedes dormir tomate esto, es una poción, con esto dormirás como Luz –dije mientras me levantaba, atrapo mi muñeca y voltee a verlo.

–¿Aún lo amas? –preguntó con preocupación

–No lo sé –dije sinceramente ¿para qué mentirle? no tenia caso

–¿Y a mí me quieres? –pregunto con esperanza en sus ojos

–Con todo mi corazón –dije mientras lo besaba tiernamente –Buenas Noches –dije saliendo de su habitación.

Me dirigí a la cocina y comí algo, era un postre de Céfiro que tenía mucho tiempo que no probaba, parecido al arroz con leche, pero no sabía qué tipo de cereal o semilla era, me supo a gloria y me dirigí a mi habitación después de haberme comido medio recipiente que era para prácticamente 5 personas. Venia palpándome mi pancita hinchada de tanto comer y entre a mi cuarto con desenfado cuando casi vomitó el postre del susto.

–Hola Marina …–dijo la mujer que tanto odiaba con desenfado sentada en mi cama

–Lárgate…–dije en tono grosero, aguantándome las ganas de golpearla

–Me han informado que vienes bien acompañada, pero…¿Por qué no piensas en los sentimientos de Clef?

–Lárgate Presea no es asunto tuyo y mejor márchate de una vez antes de que lance mi dragón de agua nuevamente contra ti, maldita ramera roba novios.

–Lo hice por ti ¿sabes? Los mejores favores no siempre llegan en las mejores circunstancias, si hubieras seguido con él, ahorita ya estarías muerta

–Ese es mi problema, ahora tienes a Clef ¿no? Lárgate de una buena vez ¡ah! Y para que lo sepas, el me beso primero y todo lo de su biblioteca empezó por el –dije para que se sintiera como mierda pero me salió el tiro por la culata, me vio con ojos comprensivos, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta

–Lo sé Marina –dijo en tono calmada –el me lo dijo –y sin más salió de la habitación

Esa noche no pude conciliar el sueño ¿cómo era posible que él le haya dicho eso? Que él había empezado todo ¿Cómo? ¿Pues qué relación tan mierda tenían? ¿Qué trato había entre ellos? ¿Había tanta complicidad? ¿Tanta complacencia? Yo me acuesto con Marina y si quieres tu ¿acuéstate con Atalante? Reí por dentro, definitivamente eso era estar enfermo y mal de la cabeza.

Incluso yo que no amaba a Iván, si el hiciera eso, me sentiría profundamente herida, ya no confiaba en nadie, en ningún hombre, aún así…aún así me dolería en mi alma pero más en mi orgullo y yo que recuerde, la armera no era una mujer de nobles sentimientos, no era la típica mártir, era un perra, era fuerte y decidida, aparte de zorra…pero era una mujer fuerte que no perdonaría algo así, algo…algo me estaba perdiendo en esa relación, pero no lograba ver que era.

Me la pase encerrada toda el día antes de la boda de Anaïs y Lucy que notaron mis ojeras de inmediato, pero preferí no contarles del incidente con Presea ni de la plática con Gururclef, ahora tendría que enfrentar algo mucho peor…a Águila, el recordarlo me daba miedo, no sabía cómo reaccionaría, a fin de cuentas, el había sido mi pareja durante años, había vivido muchas cosas con él, cosas buenas, cosas malas, mis primeras experiencias, mis adicciones, todo. Sin embargo, no quería preocupar a las chicas, no tenia caso, ni valía la pena.

Llego el momento de cambiarme y con él se acercaba más la hora de la boda que sería en la noche, ya estaba peinada en un ligero chongo y mientras me maquillaba Caldina entró a mi habitación sin tocar para arreglarme. No me había atrevido a ver el vestido, así que mi amiga lo saco y al verlo casi me da un infarto.

–¡Estás loca! ¡Yo no me pondré eso! Tiene el escote de la espalda demasiado bajo, se me va a ver hasta mi tatuaje…–dije sonrojada.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Caldina sacándome la blusa y el pantalón con un chasquido de dedos. Me quede en top y me baje un poco mi braga para enseñarle muy orgullosa mi tatuaje en la espalda baja con el símbolo de Ceres.

–Creo que tu piel es muy linda, no hay necesidad de que la lastimes y la marques –dijo con cara de fastidio, suspire y preferí no contestarle, me puso el vestido y casi me desmayo, el vestido era de un azul celeste hermoso, brilloso en el escote, con ligera pedrería de un tono más fuerte de azul. Esa semi ceñido al cuerpo con una cola pequeña y dejaba ver con un escote pronunciado tapado con una gasa ligerísima parte de mi espalda baja donde estaba mi tatuaje, el vestido era súper sexy pero me daba pena ponérmelo.

–Te ves hermosa –dijo Caldina con una sonrisa –te puedo decir que tu tatuaje fue el accesorio perfecto para tu espalda baja – dijo con desenfado.

–¡Estás loca! Pero gracias…

Iván entró al cuarto y casi se va de espaldas cuando me vio, se sonrojo y tardo unos segundos en controlar su reacción.

–Te ves preciosa…–dijo examinándome

–Gracias –susurre apenada.

–Es hora de salir –dijo Caldina arrastrándonos fuera de la habitación

La sala de trono estaba adornada para recibir la bendición al próximo rey y reina, Paris se encontraba dentro como en las típicas bodas de mundo místico, mientras que Anaïs, su familia, Lucy y yo estábamos fuera,

La futura reina se veía hermosa, el vestido era de un color marfil con tonalidades ligeramente verdoso, un color hermoso, sumamente tenue, el vestido tenía un coqueto escote que hacia un exquisito juego con los tirantes cruzados en la espalda, la tela caía en su cuerpo acentuando su delicada cintura y cayendo de manera divina sobre su cuerpo, tenía una amplia cola llena pedrería. Su pelo estaba recogido en un hermoso chongo y sobre el una ligera corona de esmeraldas.

–¡Anaïs! ¡Te ves hermosa! –dije abrazando a mi amiga

–Muchas gracias Marina ¡tú también te ves excelente! –dijo con una sonrisa –Veo que tu vestido es idéntico al de Lucy, solo que en tu color característico, a Lulú…Caldina le puso ese vestido con mi tono de guerrera y tuvo que convencerla para que lo usara, es algo atrevido

–¿Y no lo es querida hermana? –comentó Lulú molesta, todos reímos.

Acariciaron lentamente mi hombro mientras estaba de espalda, me tense y voltee, era Ascot, su mirada me decía, que algo había cambiado y me dio mucho gusto. Lo abracé efusivamente y el me correspondió.

–¿Qué vienes acompañada? –soltó de golpe, esto de seguro fue obra de Presea, ya me pagaría alguna día todas la maldita

–Si…pero luego te digo que quien se trata, te caerá bien –dije dando por terminado el asunto

Anaïs sería escoltada por su padre, la mamá de Anaïs estaría acompañada del brazo de Latís, Lulú del brazo de Ascot, mientras que Lucy entraría con la pequeña Luz en brazos y yo entraría sola, Caldina arrastró a Iván a un asiento dentro de la sala de trono después de darnos nuestros ramos, pero no sabía dónde, eso me ponía nerviosa.

Lucy entraría primero, yo sería la segunda en entrar estaba sumamente nerviosa, se abrieron las puertas lentamente deslumbrándonos con la luz, cerré los ojos con fuerza, cuando todo se aclaro pude ver que estaba toda la elite de los planetas vecinos de Céfiro, pude distinguir la ropa de gala de Autozam y me tembló la mano, desee que Iván la estrechará fuertemente, era hora de entrar. Caldina nos dio indicaciones Lucy empezó a caminar con la pequeña Luz en brazos, hasta ponerse del lado contrario de Paris. Suspire fuertemente y empecé a caminar de manera tranquila, en cuanto puse un pie dentro de la sala de trono todos voltearon a verme.

Caminaba lenta y tranquilamente al compas de la música cefiriana, logre ubicar a Iván y se notaba un tanto cauteloso y miedoso, vi a Tata y al pequeño Teo, les sonreí, voltee de nuevo al frente y sentí dos miradas que me exigían atención, la primera la tenía de frente. El Gurú de Céfiro se encontraba con París al frente del pasillo, Paris me sonreía, pero Clef me veía de una forma muy…muy penetrante.

No podía descifrar que había en su mirada, no sé si era dolor, angustia o si era amor ¿deseo? Me estaba volviendo loca, moví mi cabeza ligeramente para deshacerme de ese sentimiento. Cuando voltee a mi derecha, una mirada capto mi atención era Águila, después de casi 3 años lo veía, atrapo mi mirada y me fue imposible voltear por unos segundos, esa mirada jamás la había visto en el, algo había cambiado en él, no sé porque, pero le sonreí ligeramente y él me correspondió, voltee la vista al frente y el mago me miro gélidamente, se había dado cuenta del intercambio que habíamos tenido Águila y yo en ese instante, nada pasaba desapercibido para él, me acomode al lado de Lucy y le pedí a Dios que esto terminará rápido.

La ceremonia fue hermosa, pero no preste mucha atención a ella, llore cuando se dijeron sus votos, primeramente porque estaba feliz por mi amiga, pero ese amor que emanaban Paris y Anaïs era tal que nadie podía negar que se amaban con locura, jamás conocería un amor así por mucho que lo intentara.

La recepción fue en el jardín, antes de ir allá pase a mi cuarto por un labial para retocarme, estaba tan nerviosa en la ceremonia que estuve mordiéndome el labio inferior todo el tiempo. Convencí a Iván que me acompañara, no tardaría casi nada, además de que Caldina le tenía cierta fijación, se lo llevo a rastras junto con Ráfaga para que tomará asiento.

Abrí la puerta de mi, sin voltear a ver a la cama, tenía la mente perdida en la ceremonia, había sido fuerte al ver a Águila, pero en la recepción que pasaría. Cuando voltee a la cama, pude ver a mi ex novio sentado en la orilla, solté el lápiz labial y se destruyó en el piso.

–¿Qué haces aquí Águila? –pregunté un tanto miedosa, pero me envaré y lo enfrente

–Quise venir a ver como estabas, he estado siguiendo tus pasos desde la ceremonia

–¿Y? como puedes ver ya estoy bien, así que me retiro –dije encaminándome a la puerta, el me detuvo, pero no con fuerza, su mano se sentía gentil.

–Por favor Marina, esto no es fácil para mi…te he hecho mucho daño y de paso desgracié mi vida y la oportunidad de ser feliz, por lo menos veo que tu lo eres, así que no todo tuvo que ser tan malo–dijo esto último con un nudo en la garganta

–Yo ya te perdone Águila, yo estoy bien…no te preocupes…–dije tratando de controlar mi voz, para mi era difícil hablar con él.

–¿Sabes Marina? cuando vine aquí a conquistar el pilar de Céfiro, yo estaba sumamente enfermo, creo que lo que te voy a decir no lo sabes, solo lo sabe Lucy…mi enfermedad estaba tan avanzada que estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, con esto pretendía ser el pilar de Céfiro, así no sufriría ni me enamoraría y evitaría una desgracia, salvaría a mi pueblo…sería algo de mi vida. Me dieron otra oportunidad de vivir y yo la desaproveche

–¿Qué te parece si nos encaminamos a la fiesta y platicamos? Mi prometido me debe de estar esperando…–dije tratando de zafarme de esa situación, prefería mil veces que me vieran a estar sola con el y perdiera lo cordura.

El abrió los ojos con sorpresa, asintió con la cabeza y me hizo el ademan de que saliera primero, íbamos caminando lentamente.

–Perdóname por hacerte tanto daño, nunca fue mi intención el lastimarte de esa forma, estaba…desubicado

–Ya te dije que no hay nada que perdonar Águila, seremos los mismos de antes, desconocidos

–Por tu culpa murieron tus padres, no puedo perdonármelo…

–Yo ya olvide eso

–Es que…no puedo –dijo agachando la cabeza

–Ya supéralo si…yo ya lo supere –me escuche un poco ruda, era increíble cuando había madurado, y lo había olvidado ya hace tanto tiempo…mi corazón había sanado esa herida aunque hubiera otra

Cuando me di cuenta, ya estábamos en el umbral de daba al jardín donde se desarrollaba la recepción, muy pocos ojos estaban sobre nosotros, mi novio, Ana, mis amigos, incluyendo a los que ya no lo eran como Presea y Guruclef veían preocupados como estaba platicando con Águila, Geo y Zaz también observaban preocupados.

–Solo déjame llevarme algo Marina por favor, solo dame un abrazo, dale esa pequeña tranquilidad a mi alma, te lo ruego –dijo con suplica, no me atreví a negárselo

Abrió sus brazos y me uní a él, sentí como sus manos temblaban con el roce de mi piel, se estremecía levemente, para mí fue un momento de liberación, el jamás volvería a entrar en mis pensamientos, había muerto para mí, no sabía que había sufrido en este tiempo ni lo que le pasaba, pero nuestra deuda había quedado saldada, quedamos en paz. Cuando me separe de él tomo mis muñecas y beso dulcemente donde me había herido hace tiempo y finalizó con un beso en la mejilla.

–Adiós Marina…gracias por todo –dijo sonriéndome

–No hay de que –dije dándole la espalda y dirigiéndome a la mesa que me correspondía

Mi lugar me esperaba en la mesa de la elite de Céfiro junto a los reyes, todos me miraban con preocupación, me senté entre Ana e Iván, mi nana me jalo con rudeza hacia su lado.

–¿Qué quería ese infeliz malnacido?

–Disculparse nana, se acabo todo con él, estamos en paz y para mi él está muerto no te preocupes –dije con una sonrisa, Iván suspiro había escuchado mi explicación…pero Clef no, el me veía con mirada ceñida y molesta desde el otro extremo de la mesa y lo peor, Presea con ojos preocupados ¡Esto era el colmo!

Aunque la comida se veía deliciosa no pude probar bocado, nosotros nos iríamos al día siguiente a mundo místico porque Lucy tendría que ver a sus hermanos, ansiaba con locura que la recepción pasara rápidamente. Me sentí una pésima amiga con Anaïs, pero ella me entendía, sabía que para mí no era fácil estar ahí, aunque ella se veía feliz, notaba mi incomodidad, trate de estar alegre lo mas que pude pero me costaba muchísimo trabajo.

Sus padres estaban maravillados con Céfiro y aun más con la idea de que su hija seria la reina y como tal llevaba tremenda corona que cualquier reina de mundo místico envidiaría. Baile con Iván un par de ocasiones, fue fácil explicarle a él la situación con Águila y que todo había terminado bien.

Baile un par de veces con Paris, Latís, Ráfaga y Ascot, a Iván no le gustaba mucho el baile, pero hizo un esfuerzo y bailo conmigo casi toda la recepción. La mirada de Águila no me dejaba en ningún momento, me veía dolida, esto era una tortura y quería que se acabase de inmediato. Por fortuna, la fiesta paso rapidísimo, aun así no soporte la presión y ya que la fiesta estaba a punto de terminarse, caminé un poco rumbo al Bosque del Silencio, la recepción había sido tan grande que a un kilometro ya me encontraba en la Bosque que de chicas nos inspiraba mucho miedo.

–¿Qué haces aquí tan sola? –preguntó una voz asquerosamente conocida para mi, torcí el gesto

–Nada…

–¿Qué hacías con Águila?

–Eso no te importa, Gran Gurú de Céfiro…y si me disculpas regreso a la fiesta –dije dando media vuelta, me tomo del brazo con fuerza, se solté de su agarre con fuerza

–¿Le has perdonado?

–Por supuesto que si

–El no lo merecía –dijo furioso

–Tampoco Presea…–dije apresurando el paso

Cuando regrese Iván me esperaba para entrar al castillo, mis recuerdos de la boda estaban borrosos, no recordaba nada, mi ansiedad estaba peor que antes, me fui a recostar y a la mañana siguiente tome a Iván y a Ana para regresar a Céfiro, Lucy por alguna extraña razón no quería quedarse tampoco, así que regresamos juntos sin despedirnos, Anaïs sabía de antemano que Lucy tenía un compromiso y que yo definitivamente ya no regresaría a Céfiro.

Ni en casa me sentía tranquila, quería regresar a Londres y olvidarme de Céfiro para siempre, ya no quería vivir ahí, me traía muy malos recuerdos, de Águila, del mago, de Presea, en fin de muchas cosas, me estaba volviendo sumamente loca. La tarde llegó y con ella la reunión con los hermanos de Lucy.

–Marina, ya me voy –dijo Lucy muy nerviosa

–Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes –dije para animarla

–¿Y si no aceptan a Luz? –preguntó Lucy con tristeza

–Si quieres puedes dejar a esa preciosura con su tía Marina –dije tomando a la bebe y llenándola de besos.

–Yo creo que es mejor que la conozcan de una vez Marina y sea lo que decidan mis hermanos, aún así seguiremos viviendo en Londres contigo, Latís me lo dijo ayer.

Abrace a mi amiga y a la bebe con amor, ellos eran mi familia, ya nada me ataba a Céfiro, yo ya no tendría a que regresar. Mi corazón con ese sentimiento tembló, tenía un mal presentimiento.

–Cuídate mucho ¿sí? Regresa pronto –dije dándole a Luz

–Claro Marina, nos vemos en un rato –dijo con una sonrisa y se encamino a la puerta

–Todo estará bien Marina –dijo Latís abrazándome, mi corazón seguía miedoso

–Por favor cuídense –dije despidiéndome de ellos.

Tomé un té para los nervios, empecé la limpieza del la casa con Ana y acomodar alguna cosas, estuve eligiendo que podía llevarme a Londres de mi casa en Tokio, saque mucha ropa que ya no me ponía para donarla a caridad, cuando estaba doblándola sentpi un dolor en el pecho que hizo que cayera al piso de rodillas. ¡Algo había pasado! ¡Algo malo, terriblemente malo había pasado!

Saque el celular y trate de márcale a Lucy pero no entraba la llamada, marque a casa de los Shido y nada, seguía muerto el teléfono, comencé a llorar hsitericamente, Ana escucho y subio corriendo.

–¡¿Qué tienes? –pregunto ansiosa y asustada

–Algo…algo malo ha pasado, no se que sea…Lucy no me contesta el teléfono –dije con mi mano en el pecho, ¿y si había pasado algo en Céfiro?

Me levante rápidamente y busque por todos lados el anillo para transportarme, no recordaba donde demonios no había dejado. Tenía una hora buscándolo cuando sonó el teléfono.

–Residencia Ryuuzaki –dije con urgencia, arrebatándole el teléfono a Ana

–Si…ella habla –dije cuando pidieron hablar conmigo

La noticia que escuche del otro lado del auricular jamás creí escucharla, deje caer el teléfono y mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Ana tomó el teléfono, estaba en shock, se tapo la boca y nariz con la mano conteniendo las ganas de llorar, le arrebate el teléfono nuevamente

–¿Y..la bebe sobrevivió?


	9. 9 La fortaleza de un corazón

_**Capitulo 9: "La fortaleza de un corazón"**_

_Llegamos solos y nos vamos solos, ¡que ironías de la vida! Toda la vida buscamos alguien con quien pasar nuestros días felices y tristes, toda nuestra vida…pero si no tienes a nadie ¿vivir esta vida solo? ¿Nacer solo y morir solo? ¿Lo soportaría?…creo que sí, ¡por supuesto que sí! tengo el corazón para ello…_

Mis ojos me ardían, mi mente estaba aturdida…habían fallecido. Cameo había tomado una curva imprudentemente, mientras discutía con Latís acerca del futuro de su hermana y de la bebe, se impactaron de lleno con un camión muriendo Lucy y Latís al instante, los únicos que estaban vivos pero muy graves eran Saturno y Luz…no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la bebe. En Céfiro de seguro sabían que algo muy malo había pasado, Lucy seguía siendo el Pilar y al fallecer debía de haber alguna repercusión en el planeta. Iván no estaba y eso hizo las cosas peores.

Mi chofer se estacionó, Ana y yo bajamos corriendo, estaba lloviendo a cantaros desde que nos dieron la noticia, tenía que verla, no podía perderla, haría lo humanamente posible y lo imposible para salvarla. El doctor nos indico que Saturno deliraba mi nombre, pero que antes que verlos, tenía que reconocer el cuerpo mi amiga y su compañero. Trague saliva entrecortadamente, no me sentía lista ni preparada para hacerlo, pero ¿cuándo lo he estado en realidad?

Me llevaron a un cuarto donde los tenían tapados a los cuatro, me empezaron a flaquear las piernas, vi el cuerpo de Maciel destrozado, pálido y sin vida, afirme, lo conocía por desgracia, el siguiente fue Cameo, su cuerpo parecía intacto y con una hinchazón terrible en el estomago, fue el segundo que reconocí. Llego el momento más terrible para mi reconocer a las personas que habían sido familia durante un año. Le quitaron la sabana que la cubría, en su blusa podía ver las manchas de leche mezcladas con las manchas de sangre, estaba muy lastimada, tenía una contusión terrible en la cabeza, que cubría parte de su frente y su lado izquierdo.

–Quisiera que me dejaran sola un momento…por favor –suplique con un nudo en la garganta, dolida, derrotada.

La gente del hospital ni siquiera replico, con un ademan salieron y me dejaron a solas con mi amiga y el amor de su vida, primero me acerque a Latís, estaba completamente lastimado de toda la cara, tenía un hueso fuera de lugar en su cuello que sobresalía de forma horrible, acaricie su rostro del que por una año fue mi amado hermano, me acerque a mi amiga, acaricie el cabello de Lucy y puse la mano en su mejilla, se sentía tan fría, tome su mano con suavidad, sollozando completamente destruida cuando sentí un tirón de mi mano, me quede paralizada, voltee a ver a mi amiga y ella seguía sin moverse, de repente sin advertencia, su aura empezó a brillar. Se materializó enfrente de mí su alma.

–Marina…escúchame, no tengo mucho tiempo

–¿Qué pasa? ¡Deja voy por los médicos! ¡Aún podemos salvarte! –dije aproximándome a la puerta

–Eso…ya no es posible –voltee a verla horrorizada –yo fui la única a la que le permitieron venir a este mundo a avisarte…con mi muerte Céfiro perecerá, el decretó no ha madurado lo suficiente como para que el planeta por sí solo pueda subsistir, siempre lo supe en mi corazón, perdóname…nunca quise decirlo…aunque anule el sistema del pilar, este se quedará sin esa base…la siguiente en sucesión es Luz por ser mi hija ¡Por favor! ¡Salva su vida! ¡Llévala con Guruclef para que la salve de sus heridas y cuando eso pase no dejes que la encierren en ese tormento! ¡Llévala a mundo místico y protégela, sus habitantes tendrán que buscar una forma de salvar su planeta! ¡No dejes que mi niña lleve esa carga tan pesada! ¡Tendría que empezar de cero! ¡Tendría que rezar por el como Esmeralda desde este momento!

–¡Pero ella es una bebe! ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Dime que hacer! –dije jalándola hacia mí pero se estaba desvaneciendo

–Busca en tu corazón Marina…se que sabrás que hacer –dijo mientras desaparecía.

–¡No! ¡No me dejes! –grité cayendo de rodillas, en ese momento entraron los doctores y me levantaron del piso, los empuje con fuerza

–¡¿Dónde está la bebe? –grite desesperada

–Está en terapia intensiva, su esposo esta con ella y…–no me quede a escuchar lo demás, me eche a correr, sabía perfectamente donde estaba ese piso, hace tiempo yo había estado ahí cuando tuve el accidente. Vi a Iván que veía a la bebe con tristeza y mucha preocupación.

Me acerca al vidrio y pude verla, estaba muy lastimada, sus piernitas estaban rotas y al igual que su madre tenía una gran contusión en la cabeza y no respiraba por si sola, tenía un respirador artificial, sentí brotar de mis ojos lagrimas tibias…tenía mucho dolor en mi alma. Me transporte del hospital a Céfiro, llegue a mi cuarto y corrí hacia la sala de trono, por suerte todos se encontraban allí.

–¡Marina! ¡Marina ¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunto Guruclef horrorizado, –la corona ha empezado a cambiar y ha habido una seria de temblores terribles en Céfiro.

–Ellos fallecieron en un accidente –me callé y casi enseguida escuche los sollozos de los presentes, sabían exactamente a quienes se referian, tome a Guruclef de la túnica con fuerza.

–La niña Guruclef…¡la niña está muy mal! ¡está muriendo! ¡ayúdame a salvarla! ¡por favor!

–¡Tráela en seguida! ¡Te prometo que haré hasta lo imposible!

Desaparecí en ese momento y regrese al hospital, entre a ver a la pequeña, la tome en mis brazos con el suero, Ana me vio y entro conmigo, me quito la botella de suero y el monitor, Iván se acerco con cautela y tomo la cama cuna en la que estaba, supe en ese momento que no me dejarían sola.

–No sé si tenga la fuerza suficiente para llevarlos a todos –dije con una lagrima en los ojos

–Céfiro en un mundo regido por la fuerza de voluntad, nosotros hemos estado ahí y somos parte de el así que con fe vamos para salvar a Luz –dijo Ana e Iván asintió.

–Concéntrense, deséenlo con todo el corazón al igual que yo –ellos cerraron sus ojos y grite –¡Céfiro!

Sentí como toda la sangre se aplomo en mi cabeza, las sienes me ardían al igual que mis ojos, caí de rodillas y sentí como me quitaron a la bebe antes de desplomarme en el suelo por completo. Sentí un dolor terrible cuando mi frente choco contra el suelo, tarde unos segundo en recordar él porque estábamos ahí, me levante muy rápido y volví a perder el equilibrio, sentí unos brazos alrededor mío.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto una voz familiar para mi, mi amigo Ascot

–¡¿Cómo está la bebe? –pregunte zafándome de su abrazo, la cara y las lagrimas de los presentes no me daban buena señal.

–Tenemos que ver cómo reacciona con estas pociones Marina, he puesto un hechizo fuerte en ella, tendremos que esperar, pero puede que no se recupere –dijo Guruclef con tristeza.

Anaïs corrió a abrazarme y le devolví el abrazo, lloraba desconsoladamente sobre mi hombro, no lo soporte y me puse a llorar con ella, era increíble como había cambiado todo con el tiempo, las cosas, todo lo que había pasado, lo bueno, lo malo y que el resultado de todo este tiempo fuera que nuestra amiga ya no estuviera con nosotras –hay que volver por ellos –dije en su oído y ella asintió, abrazadas como estábamos, volvimos a mundo místico y es especifico a la morgue donde ellos se encontraban.

Anaïs cuando los vio se tapo los ojos y se recargo en mi pecho, desconsolada, horrorizada, asustada y sumamente dolida por lo sucedido, yo deje escapar algunas cuantas lagrimas y al igual que ella cerré los ojos, recordé que Saturno quería hablar conmigo, asi que Anaïs me acompaño antes de llevarnos a nuestros queridos amigos de regreso a Céfiro.

Entre en donde se encontraba, aunque se veía pero que sus hermanos, milagrosamente había sobrevivido al aparatoso accidente, había perdido la pierna derecha, y tenía destrozada parte de la cada, lo vi con rencor, ese encuentro había sido el que había matado a mis amigos. Recordé todo el tiempo que hizo sufrir a Lucy, todo lo que la lastimo y la mirada triste de mi amiga durante su embarazo.

–Me miras con odio y no te culpo, yo me odiaría a mi mismo si pudiera –dijo con dificultad.

–Me conoces bien Saturno, ¿para que querías que hablara contigo? –pregunte molesta.

–Lucy…Lucy nos confeso todo…–dijo con un nudo en la garganta –Cameo y Maciel no le creyeron, venían muy alterados, por…por…eso sufrimos un accidente, antes de morir Lucy me pidió que la salvarás…su destino es incierto…–dijo con voz muy baja. Anaïs me miro con preocupación

–Yo la protegeré…de eso puedes estar seguro

–¿Y de su condena como el pilar de Céfiro? –dijo extendiendo su mano, la tome y la acaricie.

–Yo la salvaré de eso, la gente de Céfiro tendrá que proteger y reconstruir su mundo como fue el deseo de tu hermana –y con mis últimas palabras, Saturno falleció.

Sentía el alma de Lucy en pena, preocupada, nerviosa y ansiosa por el futuro de su hija, al igual que la de Latís, yo sabía de antemano que el siempre había odiado el sistema del pilar, le había arrebatado a su hermano, ahora arrebataría el futuro de su hija y la condenaría a una vida de miseria y soledad.

–¿Qué está pasando Marina? ¿De qué hablaba Saturno? –pregunto preocupada

–El sistema del pilar no se abolió del todo –dije preocupada

–Céfiro se destruirá…–dijo con voz ahogada –¿y la bebe que tiene que ver aquí?

–Ella es la siguiente en tomar el lugar de su mama

–No puede ser… por eso está cambiando de forma a corona nuevamente–dijo tapándose la cara con los ojos

–Vamos por ellos Anaïs, tenemos que ver qué es lo que podemos hacer –dije mientras nos encaminábamos a la morgue.

Anaïs no se veía muy segura, habían sido demasiadas emociones para un solo día, sin embargo yo estaba relativamente calmada, sabía que en cualquier momento me daría un ataque de nervios con la situación, no era nada fácil y ella lo estaba pasando peor…asi que le aligere la situación.

–Anaïs tranquila por favor si –dije sobando sus brazos para que dejará de temblar, tu llévate a Lucy y yo me llevo a Latís ¿Estás de acuerdo?

–Gracias Marina…–dijo no muy segura, aun temblaba, le ayuda a levantar a Lucy y yo como pude levante a Latís y volvimos a Céfiro.

No supe de mi, sentía el cuerpo pesado, me dolía terriblemente la cabeza, así que me incorpore y estaba en una cama, me dolía todo el cuerpo, vi que estaba en mi cuarto. Ivan estaba acostado torpemente al lado mío vestido con un traje negro, me puse un vestido que estaba en mi closet y vi con indiferencia el vestido negro que yacía en mi sillón y me acomode el cabello lo más rápido que pude, quería ver a Luz, voltee al espejo y me vi, tenía un derrame horrible en el ojo por ese esfuerzo de llevar gente a Céfiro.

–¿Marina que haces levantada? –pregunto Iván levantándose de la cama

–Quiero ver a Luz

–Tienes que descansar…–dijo poniéndose enfrente de mí.

–Quiero ver a la bebe –dije pasando al lado de el

–Ana esta con ella…debes de saber que…ella no se encuentra del todo bien –dijo tomándome de la mano –necesito que seas más fuerte que nunca, pero ahora, necesito que te pongas un suéter, va a ser la ceremonia de Lucy y Latís, ya está todo listo, solo estábamos esperando a que despertaras

–¿Cuánto dormí? –pregunte cambiándome el vestido a uno negro.

–Unas tres horas, transportarlos a Céfiro te costó mucho trabajo, estas muy lastimada y necesitabas dormir, ando ponte el suéter –dijo poniéndomelo casi a fuerza, tomo mi mano y salimos del cuarto.

Podía sentir como el suelo de Céfiro se desmoronaba, era cierto, el planeta estaba pereciendo, reclamando la base del siguiente pilar, Iván no sabía que pasaba y se mostraba preocupado ¿cómo decirle que aquella niña a la que tanto amaba tendría que rezar por un planeta que tenia cero independencia como el nuestro? Si mundo místico estuviera a merced de un pilar o de los buenos deseos de la gente hubiéramos estado perdidos desde hace mucho tiempo, con ese pensamiento tropecé y me lleve las manos a las sienes, no podía caminar bien, me costaba un poco de trabajo, así que Iván me cargo así que no puse resistencia.

Llegue en brazos de mi prometido, allí yacía inerte la familia que tuve durante un año, dos personas más que perdía de mi vida, dos más ¿Cuándo se iba a acabar la maldición?, yo ya había estado con ellos y me había despedido de alguna forma, pero verlos nuevamente me desarmo, oculte mi cara un buen rato en el pecho de Iván, cuando volví a ver los cuerpos de Lucy y Latís…no me había dado cuenta pero estaba toda la élite de los países nuevamente aquí, las princesas de Cizeta, Aska de Fharen y Geo de Autozam estaban apoyando la perdida de Céfiro. Con un leve cabeceo que le hice a Iván este me bajo de sus brazos y me incorpore, camine lentamente hacia donde estaba Lucy, empecé a llorar desconsoladamente así que tape mi boca en un intento desesperado de que no se escuchara mi dolor, toque mi pecho, dolía mucho, era Lucy, el alma de mi amiga estaba inquieta, lloraba y sufría, era por su nena por Luz tenía que ser fuerte, sentí una mano en mi hombro y era la de Guruclef, voltee a verlo indiferente y me retire de donde estaba.

Paris se acerco a ellos y se dirigió hacia nosotros

–Querido amigos, en este día de profundo dolor para nuestros planeta, nos replanteamos nuevamente la vida y la muerte tal cual son…pero se ha llevado a nuestros queridos amigos de la manera más abrupta que nuestro corazón está hecho pedazos –dijo esto con un nudo en la garganta, una lagrima se deslizo por su cara –La perdida que enfrentamos hoy nos hace recordar que la vida es tan corta a veces que simplemente se debe de disfrutar, jamás creí que mi concuño y su esposa a una semana de mi boda fallecerían de esta forma tan repentina y me duele tanto lo sucedido…–ya no pudo continuar, se escuchaban lagrimas sollozos y demás en la ceremonia, yo no podía abrir los ojos para enfrentar esta dura realidad que me golpeaba en lo más débil de mi corazón, estaba profundamente herida. Un temblor sacudió al planeta terriblemente, Tata Cayó al piso y una de las lámparas cayó encima de Geo, Guruclef tomo la palabra –como pueden ver…nuestro planeta está muriendo nuevamente, llora a su pilar, a nuestra querida Lucy Shido y a su amado Latís, el futuro de nuestro planeta es incierto por ahora, todo depende de la pequeña que tuvieron ellos para que rece por el planeta mientras tengo edad para proclamar nuevamente la independencia que Lucy sabiamente nos dio, pero que con su muerte no pudo madurar.

Caí de rodillas ¿acaso estaba escuchando bien o este malnacido hijo de perra ya estaba condenando a mi niña a una vida de dolor y esclavitud? Iván me volteo a ver con temor al igual que Ana y el resto miraban escépticos a Guruclef.

–Eso no le hubiera gustado a Lucy…–dije en voz baja

–No está en discusión Marina, entiende que el planeta está en sumo riesgo…–contestó el maldito mago con un dejo de dolor

–¡Eso no le hubiera gustado a Lucy! –dije más fuerte aún de rodillos con las manos apoyadas en el piso y la cabeza abajo

–Moriremos todos…¿es acaso lo que quieres?

–No me importa si tú te mueres –dije levantándome – ¡pero a ella no la vas a condenar a ser el pilar de Céfiro! –dije enfrentándolo

–Es camino se ha abierto Marina –dijo agachando la cabeza –solo hay un camino abierto y es el de Luz

–No lo permitiré…–dije amenazándolo –la llevaré a mundo místico

–Marina por favor, será poco tiempo, hasta que ella este más grande y pueda proclamar la independencia de Céfiro…por favor –dijo Paris con tono suplicante

–Es mucho riesgo Marina, no lo permitiré Céfiro no lo permitirá, ahora que ella va a ser el pilar no dejará que te la lleves…¡y no hay otra forma así que supéralo!– dijo el mago en tono definitivo, sabía que no cedería, lo vi fijamente a los ojos, a él también le dolía el futuro de Luz pero no tanto como a mí, un enrome trueno rompió el silencio en la sala de trono, todos lloraban, a nadie le gustaba esa resolución, una bebe condenada a ser el nuevo pilar, no era ético, no era justo, era una calamidad. Di tres pasos atrás y choque con alguien, era Águila, se veía destrozada, se me descompuso el rostro, salí corriendo de allí, corrí tan rápido como me dieron mis pies y llegue en donde se encontraba la niña, estaba dormida en un profundo sueño pero se veía muy mal, estaba muriendo, trate de transportarme con ella pero fue imposible, corrí por todo el castillo hasta que choque con la columna que daba al jardín, llovía a cantaros, a los 5 minutos de entrar al jardín estaba completamente empapada, me metí a la fuente y me recargue en su base con mi cabeza baja, vi mi reflejo en el agua, me veía bastante mal, lloraba sin parar, no podía distinguir mi lagrimas y las gotas de lluvia, volví a ver mi reflejo en el agua y recordé…

**Flashback**

–_Daria mi vida por ti ¿lo sabes? –dijo Ascot tomándome de la mano para que le prestará atención_

–_¿Ah sí? –dije coquetamente –¿Y cómo podrías hacer eso?_

–_Siéntate conmigo y te explico cómo –dijo como si tratará de ganarse puntos por mi afecto, me senté al lado de él y me recargue encima de el_

–_Bueno, ya estoy sentada, dime como lo harías, yo sé que no es con flores y dulces…_

–_Tienes razón…cuando me diste mi bofetada, sentí algo muy especial por ti Marina, algo que aún a la fecha siento…sin embargo cuando Zagato se enteró de mi deserción, no paso mucho tiempo para que el me encontrará y me hiciera pagar por haberle fallado._

–_¿Qué? ¿Cómo esta esto? –pregunte asustada, pensando lo peor, e levanto la túnica y pude ver una fea cicatriz en sus costillas, lo mire horrorizada_

–_Me hizo esto cuando no les dije su paradero ¿y sabes? Con esto que me dolió tanto, pensé en aquel momento, si la daña de muerte y daña su destino podre salvarla con eso…_

–_¿con tu herida? No te entiendo…_

–_La vida como tal y el destino el Céfiro van ligados Marina, uno no puede existir sin él otro, todos tenemos destinos específicos aquí , son parte de nuestra esencia y nuestra aura, cuando a una persona se le tiene demasiada estima…uno puede salvar su vida y destino de ella recreando la herida que estuvo a punto de cambiar nuestra vida y destino, das vida por vida, si Zagato te hubiera lastimado de muerte, hubiera dado mi vida por ti para que siguieras viviendo. _

_Me quede petrificada, no sabía si sentirme halagada, desconcertada o horrorizada, el me veía sumamente satisfecho, un loco impulso me hizo reaccionar y lo bese, el se quedo estático y no me respondió, lo que me duele más que otra cosa es el orgullo y mi dignidad, así que me eche a correr a mi cuarto, lo bueno es que dentro de poco tendremos ese viaje a Autozam de un mes._

Volví a ver mi reflejo en el agua, me levante decidida y camine hacia el cuarto de Latís, su espada seguía ahí, era la única que me daría acceso al cuarto de la corona, la espada empezó a brillar y poco a poco me dio acceso piso donde se encontraba. Pesaba mucho, tuve que cargarla con las dos manos hasta llegar, parecía que el pasillo era cada vez más y más largo, tenía miedo de que Guruclef sintiera mi presencia allí, no tardaría en darse cuenta.

–Marina…¡¿cómo llegaste a este piso? ¡vuelve aquí en seguida! –grito Guruclef tratando de darme alcance.

–¡Dragón de Agua! –lance todo mi ataque contra el, eso lo distrajo unos segundos, la espada de Latís me dio acceso al cuarto, el agua estaba muy alterada en mucho movimiento, ya no era una espada como la había dejado Lucy se estaba convirtiendo en una pequeña corona para Luz, puse un pie dentro y grité de dolor.

–¡No seas necia Marina! ¡Morirás si entras ahí, es acaso lo que quieres! – dijo Guruclef y siendo testigos, Ascot, Iván, Ana, Paris y Anaïs.

–Esa es la idea Guruclef, vida…por vida –dije con tono tranquilo. Me adentre al cuarto de un brinco y el agua me cubrió, giraba alrededor mío lastimándome.

–¡Ayúdenme a sacarla! ¡Morirá! –grito Ana acercándose

–¡Remolino Azul! –saque mi defensa para que no se acercarán, ellos también se podrán lastimar. Tome la espada de Latís y la acerque a mi muñeca izquierda, Guruclef, Ascot, Iván y Ana me miraron con horror.

–Perdónenme…–dije en un susurro mientras recreaba las heridas en mis antebrazos para darle fin a mi existencia en esos años de oscuridad en mi vida, el agua seguía lastimándome y con las heridas nuevamente abiertas no podía cargar la espada. El agua me golpeaba con fuerza y cuando mi sangre la toco, se enfureció más, quemaba realmente quemaba horrible, junte mis manos y las pegue a mi pecho.

–Por favor Ceres..Rayearth..Windom, permítanme tomar el lugar de ella, vida por vida, que no recaiga en ella la esclavitud del pilar de Céfiro, doy mi vida por la de ella, por la del planeta, por el destino de Luz, por el destino de Céfiro, dar independencia al planeta, sagrada Mokona, creadora de mundo místico y Céfiro, escucha mi suplica, dale mi vida, dale mi destino, ¡no la prives de su libertad!

–¡NO MARINA! –gritaron los presentes, se estaba acumulando una bola de energía detrás de mí, el cuarto de la corona empezó a brillar y puede ver juntos los colores de nuestros genios.

–Denle vida a Luz, denle futuro, no la priven de ello, este es mi sacrificio, la amo…no destruyan su vida, darle independencia al planeta como en mundo místico, este es mi sacrificio…–dije mientras esa luz me absorbía.

–¡Anaïs, Ana protéjanla! –grite mientras el cuarto de la corona empezaba a destruirse.

–¡MARINA! ¡MARINA NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –escuche gritara a alguien y después una fortísima explosión acabo con mi cuerpo, pude sentir cada hueso, musculo y órgano dentro de mi explotar y después el silencio.


	10. 10 Muñeca de Trapo

_**Capitulo 10: "Muñeca de trapo"**_

_El Señor es mi pastor, nada me faltará, no sufriré más y podré ver mi esfuerzo realizado en la libertad de un ser que no tiene porque ser esclavizado, me preparé ahora para mi eternidad, al lado de mis padres y los padres de Luz, ahora que es solo mi alma la que existe y la independencia de una vida, no sucumbiré ante la adversidad, la libertad ha sido dada o ¿no es así?_

–Otra vez no estoy muerta –dije con una sonrisa macabra, teniendo todas estas sensaciones en el cuerpo.

Sentí un fuerte mareo, mezclado con dolor en los huesos, mi espalda ardía mucho, tuve que levantar la cabeza para no ahogarme, sentí de que las aguas del cuarto de la corona estaban mucho más tranquilas. Trate de sentarme pero mi equilibrio era pésimo, volví a caer y trague agua, eso hizo que me descontrolara, no quería abrir los ojos, me daba terror saber a que me enfrentaría.

–Guerrera mágica...

Escuche esa voz que en algún tiempo fue familiar para mi, de la que creía que ya no era digna por mi vida de excesos y porquería.

–Ceres...– dije con la cabeza baja y con los ojos cerrados sintiéndome intimidada por la voz de mi guardián.

–¿Por qué no me miras? ¿Es que acaso crees que no eres digna en mi presencia?

–Así es...–dije cerrando los ojos con fuerza y de repente deje de sentir frío, mi dolor físico había desaparecido un poco.

–Hemos visto el sacrificio que has hecho por nuestro planeta...

Al escuchar esa voz si abrí los ojos de par en par, esa no era la voz de Ceres, alguna vez había escuchado esa voz, era Windom el genio de la guerrera mágica del aire.

–Sacrificaste tu vida, cuidaste y diste todo lo que tenias para hacer a mi protegida y al fruto de su vientre feliz, ahora has dado tu vida para que su descendencia no sufra la esclavitud del pilar y el planeta sea independiente.

–Rayearth yo...quiero saber cómo esta Luz...yo quiero saber que paso con ella...

–Todo a su debido tiempo guerrera mágica, es hora de abrir las puertas del cuarto de la corona, mucha gente te está esperando...

Y así las puertas se abrieron y vi a Ana con Luz en brazos, no alcance a verla bien pero parecía que no tenía ninguna herida, se veía en perfectas condiciones, mire al lado de ella y me encontré con la mirada de Iván, lloraba de preocupación, de felicidad de verme bien, lentamente los genios me depositaron en el piso, Guruclef fue el primero en acercarse.

–Estoy tan feliz de que Luz este bien...–dije con dificultad desvaneciéndome frente a ellos, no se quien me tomo en sus brazos antes de que perdiera nuevamente el conocimiento.

El descanso me duro muy poco para mi gusto, empecé a moverme con pesadez y dificultad en la cama, no sabía soñado nada, algo raro en mi, por lo regular mis sueños era muy vividos y esta vez había estado completamente muda en mis sueños, una luz lastimo mis ojos y los tape con fuerza.

–¡Maldición! Cierren esa mendiga cortina –dije fastidiada, tenía una migraña terrible.

–Vamos querida levántate –dijo una voz familiar que serenó mi corazón, la voz de Caldina

–Pero si apenas he dormido un par de horas, no me siento con fuerza para levantarme –dije tratando de incorporarme pero el cuerpo me dolía terriblemente

–¿Bromeas? –dijo divertida –dormiste dos semanas, Guruclef tuvo que hechizarte para que despertaras, todos estábamos preocupados por ti, pero al parecer no te has recuperado.

–¿Cómo esta Luz? –pregunté finalmente después de que mi cerebro se conecto con mis recuerdos

–Ella está en la sala de trono, te están esperando Marina, quieren platicar contigo…

Asentí con la cabeza, trate de levantarme, pero en el intento caí estrepitosamente en el piso, Caldina trato de ayudarme pero estaba completamente agarrotada de los músculos. Supongo que Ráfaga escucho como caí, porque casi de inmediato entro y me llevo en brazos a la sala de trono fastidiando a Caldina porque no pudo cambiarme, pero era lo que menos me importaba, quería saber cómo estaba Luz.

Se abrieron las puertas de la sala de trono y encontré a todos ahí, con cara angustiada, no se cual sería mi facha en ese momento, supongo que no era muy buena, no había alcanzado a verme en un espejo y me sentí intimidada. Guruclef creó una silla con magia para mí y Ráfaga suavemente me deposito en la silla, en esos momentos Ana me vio y corrió hacia mí con Luz en brazos, Iván se quedo petrificado y me vio con ojos de dolor, eso me dio mala espina.

–Me sacaste un buen susto Marina ¡no vuelvas a hacerlo! –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

–Tengo que hacer los necesario para salvar a esta hermosura –conteste mientras besaba la frente de mi nana querida y la abrazaba.

–Eso no será necesario …–se escucho la voz de Ceres en la sala de trono

–Ceres...–dije estrechando a Luz en mis brazos.

–Tu corazón demostró gran entereza, demostró amor, compasión, valentía, nobleza, desinterés, paciencia, has soportado muchas cosas guerrera mágica, te agradecemos este regalo tan preciado que has dado a Céfiro, la fuerza de tu corazón ha dado nuevamente la independencia y madurez que este planeta necesitaba, ni la pequeña ni tu serán los pilares de Céfiro…–dije Ceres inclinándose hacia mí, me quede muda.

–La corona del pilar te pertenece las has ganado con tu corazón y no tendrás la triste obligación de Esmeralda, no tendrás que cuidar de el, ese es nuestro legado, la pequeña, fruto del vientre de la guerrera mágica del fuego y del espadachín de Céfiro quedará bajo tu custodia, deberás protegerla y amarla como lo has hecho hasta ahora…–dijo Windom, respire tranquila, la niña estaría conmigo y yo la cuidaría, le di un beso en su frente.

–Mas sin embargo, el gran Gurú de Céfiro tendrá la obligación de velar su seguridad aquí y en mundo místico donde él será la figura paterna de la pequeña y te desposará, ese es nuestro legado para ustedes…–termino Rayearth, todos se voltearon a ver entre sí y yo no pude mirar a Guruclef, pero si pude mirar a Iván que se veía destrozado.

–Pero….pero…¿por qué asignarle tal tarea si él está bajo toda la obligación de cuidar el planeta? –pregunte tratando de encontrarle algo lógico a este asunto, a mi no me quedaba claro nada de esto, era una locura, ¿entre él y yo criarla? No estaba de acuerdo y al parecer el mago tampoco por la cara de espanto que tenia.

–Es nuestra decisión y deberás acatarla –dijo Rayearth sereno, eso no me basto.

–Yo puedo cuidar bien de ella, no necesita a Guruclef –dije un poco a la defensiva.

–Ella esta bendecida por el planeta y por nosotros, por lo cual necesita de el Gran Gurú para guiarla, así como a ti, ahora que te pertenece la corona, también estas bendecida … – y sin más desparecieron de la sala de trono.

Ya sin poder renegar baje mi cabeza derrotada, Iván se acerco y nos abrazó fuertemente, yo correspondí su abrazo con miedo. ¿De qué me servía estar bendecida? Si mi vida iba a estar condenada a una vida sin amor, llena de dolor y soledad y más con una persona que no tenía idea de cómo era el amor, comencé a llorar desconsoladamente, todos me vieron con tristeza, le pedí a Ana y a Iván que me acompañaran a mi habitación ignorando los comentarios y las preguntas de los demás.

–¡No puedes permitir que te encadenen a eso! ¡No es justo! – gritaba Iván encolerizado por la situación.

–Yo...no sé qué decirte...

–¡Diles que no! ¡Yo puedo ser el padre de Luz! ¿Te ibas a casar conmigo lo recuerdas? –gritaba aun mas furioso...

–¿Por qué no me dejan sola un rato por favor? –dije a Ana y a Iván que no dejaba de dar vueltas como león enjaulado.

Ana asintió y se lo llevo a rastras del cuarto en contra de su voluntad mientras pensaba en mi futuro. ¿Qué pasaría conmigo? Ni siquiera yo lo sabia ¿Desposada de alguien que nunca me amo? Eso no solo me daba miedo, me daba pavor, maldita bendición, yo no debí estar incluida ahí.

Luz permanecía dormida en mis brazos así que, después de todo no era tan malo, tenía su libertad que era lo que me importaba, tenía a Ana a la que amaba como una madre y tenía a Iván...lo tenía a medias, con esto el estaba prohibido para mi, escuche la puerta abrirse, al voltear veo a la persona que menos deseaba ver en estos momentos.

–El que tenga que pasar mi vida contigo infelizmente no te da el derecho de entrar a mi habitación – dije con amargura.

–Vengo a hablar de Luz…–dijo nervioso, voltee mi cara don desdén y le di la espalda.

–Habla –dije en forma grosera, el suspiro.

–Estoy confundido con la decisión de los genios, no creo que sea lo mejor el que yo sea la figura paterna de Luz.

–En eso te doy toda la razón, tú la querías esclavizar a ser el pilar de Céfiro y ahora te ponen como protector de ella ¡qué irónica es la vida! –dije con sarcasmo.

–¡Yo jamás quise eso de corazón!

–¡Eso no lo demostraste! –grité furiosa y la bebe despertó llorando, suspiré profundamente y la mecí tiernamente, se calmo y me vio con sus hermosos ojos, sentí un tirón en la espalda.

–Estas sangrando…deja que te cure –dijo acercándose a mí, no puse resistencia ¿Qué caso tenia? Ninguno, atada a esta persona de por vida, lo que me daba alivio era que ya tenía casi 1000 años y con un poco de suerte se moriría rápido, me reí maliciosamente ante mi pensamiento.

–¿De qué te ríes? –pregunto con el seño fruncido, tal vez había leído mi mente, no se…pero me seguía riendo.

–De nada de tu incumbencia –dije más seria, aguantándome las ganas de carcajearme.

–Tu recuperación ha sido muy lenta, el cuarto de la corona te dejo muy dañada…estoy preocupado –dijo poniendo su mano en mi espalda.

–La he pasado mal ¿recuerdas? Cuando intente suicidarme, cuando tuve el accidente en coche y ahora esto y créeme el cuarto de la corona duele demasiado –dije mientras me ponía una pócima.

–Si lo sé, te ha tocado pasarla mal, lo lamento.

–No tienes porque, sencillamente ese es mi destino y punto y si me disculpas estoy cansada ¿podrías retirarte?

–No puedo irme, tengo que estar aquí ¿lo recuerdas?

–Iván es mi prometido, el debe de estar aquí, yo me voy a casar con él, no te necesito.

–¡Tienes que acatar las órdenes de los genios! –dijo molesto.

–Si va a ser así, me largo de Céfiro y no nos vuelven a ver nunca, ya le di independencia a este mugre planeta ¿qué más quieren? ¿fastidiarme la vida? Lárgate Guruclef, no quiero discutir.

–Yo no puedo hacer nada para retenerte, pero los genios si…¡no seas necia Marina por favor! –manoteaba y perdía el control, muy pocas veces lo había visto así.

–¿Por qué quieres acatar las órdenes? ¿Por qué son simples ordenes? Para estar con alguien debes de amarlo –dije sin poder voltear a verlo

–Recuerdo que hace tiempo cuando estabas más chica deseabas una familia, ya la tienes, ¿no estás feliz con eso? –dijo con ojos esperanzados, me dieron ganas de golpearlo, deje a la bebe en la cama y le di la cara, la más molesta y desgarradora.

–Por supuesto que siempre quise una familia, mi sueño era casarme y tener hijos ¡pero no así! ¡Yo jamás quise las cosas así! ¡Yo siempre quise enamorarme, casarme y tener hijos! ¡Jamás lo desee de esta forma! ¡No de la desgracia de perder a mi mejor amiga y a su esposo que eran como hermanos para mí! ¡No una niña que no es mi hija y menos con un hombre que no me ama! –dije esto último con un gran nudo en la garganta, las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de repente y no pararon, me tape la cara con la manos para mi vergüenza, estaba muy dolida, de repente mi espalda volvió a sangrar.

–Sigues sangrando, déjame curarte –se acerco con dulzura.

–No me toques…–dije llorando sin consuelo.

–¡No puedes huir de tu destino Marina! –dijo enfrentándome, lo mire con odio.

–Esta vez si...mi corazón no lo aceptara, podrás desposarme pero jamás...escúchalo bien...¡Jamás tendrás mi corazón nuevamente! –grite cuando entro Iván con violencia a la habitación y se le fue a golpes al mago.

–¡Detente Iván! –grité desesperada

Mientras Iván se estaba golpeando a diestra y siniestra a Guruclef sin importarles que estuviera Luz ahí, grite, los jale, trate de separarlos pero en el intento Iván me soltó un golpe y caí como costal de papas encima de un buro, mi espalda empezó a sangrar más y eso me enfureció, ¿Cómo no pudo fijarse Iván que me había soltado un golpe? Guruclef vio y trato de acercarse a mí , pero Iván lo tomo de la túnica y lo aventó contra la pared, ¿Por qué no usaba su magia para inmovilizarlo? Creo que el desgarriate que estaban causando se escuchaba muy fuerte ya que entro Ráfaga e inmovilizo a Iván, Guruclef corrió hacia mí, vi su cara golpeada y me sentí fatal. Ana entró y se quedo en shock, tomó a la niña para consolarla.

–Te golpeo mucho, ¿por qué no lo inmovilizaste? –pregunte viendo su cara completamente

–No podía…me merecía esos golpes –dijo con una sonrisa torcida –aún tengo que pagar por muchas cosas Marina.

–¿Qué rayos te ha pasado? ¡Él es el gurú de Céfiro! –dijo Ráfaga tomándolo fuertemente de los hombros

–¡La quiere para él! ¡Siempre lo supe! ¡Maldito cobarde! –gritó furioso, mientras Ascot y Paris entraban a la habitación.

–Si no te has dado cuenta Iván…golpeaste a Marina –dijo el Gurú tranquilo.

Iván no lo creyó pero cuando vio mi nariz sangrando y cuanto sangraba mi espalda, corrió hacia donde estaba pero Ascot lo detuvo.

–Lo siento Iván pero ya no te puedes acercar a ella, ella esta bendecida por Céfiro y la has lastimado, quedas desterrado del planeta por siempre, no puedes acercarte a ella, le pediré a una de las chicas que te regrese a mundo místico.

–Marina ¡Marina por favor perdóname! ¡Jamás quise lastimarte! ¡Lo juro! ¡estaba cegado por los celos! Por favor comprende….–dijo en tono de suplica.

No quería voltear a verlo su golpe me recordó a todas las porquerías que me hacia Águila y me puse a llorar, tal vez era mejor que estuviéramos separados un tiempo, ya lo habían desterrado.

–Ya déjala…no la lastimes más –dijo Ascot tomándolo del hombro.

–¡Tú no tienes el poder para desterrarme! ¡Eres un simple mago aquí! –gritó Iván en contra de Ascot.

–Pero yo si –dijo Paris serio, –Llévatelo Ráfaga y que no regrese –finalizó muy serio.

–¡Marina por favor! ¡Diles que no! ¡No puedo dejarte aquí! ¡No con ese desgraciado! –gritaba mientras Ráfaga lo sacaba a rastras junto con Ascot, yo seguía callada.

Paris me vio con un dejo triste, sabía lo que sufría, por todo lo que había sufrido y se veía en sus ojos que le había dado tanto coraje el golpe que se le había salido a Ivan que prefirió correrlo.

–Los dejamos solos…–dijo Paris, haciendo ademan a Ana de que saliera.

–Paris…gracias – dije aún en el piso.

–No tienes porque…no quiero perderte –dijo acercándose a mí y dándome un beso en la frente, salió con Ana y la bebe y cerraron la puerta.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto Guruclef muy angustiado.

–Me duele mucho la espalda…la nariz no tanto–dije un tanto confundida.

Me cargo del piso y me recostó sobre la cama boca abajo, la pijama estaba muy sucia, llena de sangre así que con magia la quito, realmente no me importaba mucho, traía un short abajo y estaba boca abajo, así que no se veía nada.

–¿Por qué sigo sangrando de la espalda? –pregunte confundida, me habían curado infinidad de veces y al parecer mi cuerpo.

–La magia del cuarto de la corona es mortal para cualquiera, incluso para mí, me sorprendió que sobrevivieras, pero tu fuerza de voluntad lo hizo posible –dijo en forma amable.

Aunque no contesto de forma directa mi pregunta desistí de preguntar más, no era el momento. Mientras me curaba, su roce cálido se sentía bien, como en mucho tiempo no me sentía a pesar de la herida. Debía estar agradecida, Luz tenia libertad, aunque seguía sin gustarme lo del matrimonio arreglado.

–¿Sabes Marina? Podemos estar juntos pero como amigos o compañeros velando por la felicidad de Luz, si es lo que tu deseas, si no quieres que tengamos ningún interés romántico.

Amigos ¿podríamos ser amigos? No era una idea tan loca y descabellada, era mejor a fingir que éramos un matrimonio, con esas solitarias noches deseando a otra persona, tal vez para el pasaría igual, no lo sabía, pensé que extrañaría a Iván pero seguía sumamente dolida por el golpe, me recordó a como me trataba Águila, perdió completa y absolutamente los estribos…por primera vez le tuve miedo.

–Me parece bien…–dije contestando automáticamente.

–He terminado …–dijo antes de convocar un hechizo para vestirme nuevamente –ahora déjame arreglarte la nariz– comento tomando con sus manos mi rostro, le agradecí con una sonrisa tímida.

–Te dio un buen golpe, creo que te rompió la nariz –dijo molesto –esto te va a molestar un poco –confeso mientras tomaba suavemente mi nariz con su mano, sentí cuando la acomodo y me dolió horrible, no pude contenerme y grite de una forma que hasta lo hice brincar del susto.

–Disculpa si te dolió pero tenía que acomodarla, bebe esto y dormirás de inmediato, te ayudara a sanar tus heridas –dijo dándome una poción.

–No te preocupes, se que lo tenias que hacer y gracias por la poción –dije tomándola de inmediato y recostándome.

–¿Si pensabas de verdad casarte con él? –me pregunto sacándome de mi ensueño.

–Si…–conteste sin dar más detalle.

–¿Entonces qué harás? –preguntó nuevamente.

–No lo sé, pensé que Iván sería lo mejor para Luz pero no estoy segura, con el tiempo sabré que hacer, por el momento no lo quiero ver, por cierto…gracias por curarme.

–No tienes que agradecer –dijo sentándose en la cama y quede profundamente dormida.

La poción que me había dado realmente me había hecho descansar, me sentía protegida y el cuarto se sentía cálido, estaba muy tranquila, las heridas casi no las sentía, me dejaban descansar sin ser una incomodidad para mi, caí en un profundo sueño muy pacifico, casi de inmediato empecé a soñar que estaba recostada en un cuarto que no era el mío, un cuarto muy amplio, muy elegante, exquisitamente acomodado, sin nada fuera de lugar, aun que seguía acostada del lado podía ver con facilidad el escritorio con papeles perfectamente acomodados, tarde en reaccionar pero ya había estado en esa habitación antes, esa habitación era la de Guruclef. Sentí un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me tense, aún seguía débil de las heridas que tenia así que me voltee acostada.

–¿Clef? ¿pero qué demonios hago aquí? –dije confundida –debería de regresar a mi habitación.

–Shhhh…–dijo muy quedito mientras me acercaba a él y me besaba, me quede en shock.

Todo lo que pensé que lo había olvidado, todo lo que juraba que lo odiaba y que no lo soportaba era una vil mentira, mi corazón jamás había dejado de amarlo, su roce se sentía tan cálido, tan bien, quise patearme a mí misma, quise decirme que era una imbécil, quise decirle que no era mejor que Águila o Iván pero no pude, mi carne fue débil y aunque más tarde pagaría por mi pecado al haber caído en sus redes nuevamente, mis sentidos, mi piel y mi corazón disfrutaban el tacto de sus labios sobre los míos, me sentía su muñeca de trapo.

Cuando sintió que correspondí su beso , se acerco más hacia mi para besarme con ternura, respondía a sus besos de forma natural y sin respuesta lógica, tome su cuello y lo acerque para profundizar más el beso, estaba fascinada, cuando me di cuenta, el ya estaba encima de mi acariciando mi cuerpo, yo respondía a sus caricias temblando de los nervios, todo era tan repentino, hasta que se incorporo al lado mío.

–Quiero que esto sea con calma, no quiero presionarte, ahora descansa…mi amor –dijo dándome un apasionado beso y acariciando mi mejilla, cerré mis ojos con como si fuera a volver a dormir.

Me desperté de golpe bañada en sudor y completamente sonrojada, prendí la luz y pude ver que estaba en mi habitación, me deje caer pesadamente sobre la cama.

–¡¿Qué rayos paso? –me dije a mi misma –jamás volveré a verlo igual –concluí mientras el sueño me vencía nuevamente.

Estaba perdida.


	11. No importa que no estes conmigo

**Capitulo 11: No importa que no estés conmigo**

_La carne es débil, la carne es estúpida y débil ¿quién no ha sucumbido antes ella? No creo conocer a alguien que pueda negarlo. Pero también confunde, lastima y muchas veces deja marcas imborrables en el corazón, quererte o no quererte ¿eses es el dilema? Amarte o no amarte ¿lo era? Creo que aquí el dilema principal era ¿Cuánto tiempo puedo engañarme a mi misma? ¿Fingir que no me afectaba su compañía? No creo que por mucho. _

Dormitando y dando mil vueltas en la cama, en un vil intento de sacarme ese maldito sueño de mi cabeza y de mi corazón, tampoco podía sacar a Iván de mi cabeza, sabía perfectamente que él en su arranque de furia me había lastimado, pero había sido un accidente, lo sabía, mi corazón me decía que era lo correcto, el no era como Águila, el si era un buen hombre.

Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en Clef y en ese sueño que tuve con él, solo una vez habíamos tenido un encuentro uno solo, con la ausencia de Iván y el sueño con el mago, me sentía sumamente confundida, tanta confusión me causaba un dolor de cabeza insoportable, me incorpore para estirarme un poco pensando que ayudaría.

De golpe Luz vino a mi mente, la busque por todo el cuarto pero no la encontré, me puse unos zapatos y una capa y salí de la habitación, debía estar en algún lado al igual que Ana. Para mi suerte vi a Ascot en uno de los jardines pasada la madrugada.

–¡Ascot! ¿sabes en que habitación están Ana y Luz? –pregunte preocupada

–Sí, te llevaré –dijo haciendo el ademan de seguirlo.

Caminamos sin rumbo al principio por el castillo, había olvidado que tan grande era, doblamos a la izquierda y encontré un pasillo particularmente conocido para mí, era el pasillo que conducía al cuarto de mago. Para mi mala suerte y sorpresa la habitación de la bebe estaba al lado de la del Gurú, maldecí por dentro.

–Muchas gracias Ascot –dije sin voltear a verlo, recordé que él había corrido a Iván.

–¿Perdonarás a Iván? –preguntó antes de abrir la puerta, asentí con la cabeza sin voltear a verlo.

–¿Pero por qué? ¡El te golpeo Marina! –dijo gritando a todo pulmón.

–¡SSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH! –hice el ademan con mi dedo y con cara de fastidio –El no es malo Ascot –dije bajito –Fue un accidente, el no es Águila, no me golpeo adrede y voy a tratar de salir de esta situación como sea, yo no pienso quedarme con el Gurú –dije dándole la espalda y entrando a la habitación.

Vi a Ana profundamente dormida con Luz al lado de ella, se veían divinas y aunque no quisiera despertarlas, tenía que hacerlo, teníamos que volver a Mundo Místico.

–…Ana…–dije moviéndola suavemente.

–¿qué pasa Marina? –dijo semidormida, la bebe ni daba rastro de despertarse.

–Vámonos, tenemos poco tiempo, no quiero que descubran que nos vamos.

–Pero ¿y el gurú?

–El no tiene voz ni voto en mi vida, están tratando de sobreproteger y encadenándome a una persona que perdió mi corazón hace tiempo y además me lastimo, vamos toma a la niña ¿tienes el anillo?

–Si…te lo quite cuando el Sr. Guruclef estaba distraído, sabía que esta situación del matrimonio arreglado no te gustaría –lo saco que un pequeño joyerito que llevaba siempre con ella –aquí lo tienes –dijo poniéndolo en mi dedo y abrazándome con la bebe aun dormida.

–¡Mundo Místico! –grité

Habíamos llegado a casa a Tokio, tendría realmente poco tiempo para largarme de una vez a Londres y no volver a ver a nadie en Céfiro. Prendimos la luz del cuarto y vimos a Iván con la misma ropa dormido sobre mi cama. Su semblante se veía terrible, había llorado demasiado y se veía muy pálido…me partió el corazón.

–Iván…despierta –dije tocándole suavemente el hombro.

–¡Marina! –se levanto y me abrazó con mucho sentimiento y comenzó a llorar –no quise lastimarte te lo juro ¡perdóname! –dijo hincándose delante mío.

–Yo se que fue un accidente, vamos levántate, todo está bien –dije abrazándolo

–¡¿Qué va a pasar? El gurú y tu…–dijo con voz entrecortada.

–Nos vamos a ir a Londres y olvidaremos todo esto…–dije abrazándolo.

–Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso Marina…–dijo una voz familiar para los tres.

Volteamos los tres a ver el lugar de donde se dirigía esa voz, era Guruclef. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado hasta aquí ni cómo, Iván estaba a punto de írsele encima cuando lo detuve.

–¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? –pregunte encarándolo.

–Tu destino y el de la niña están ligados al mío ¿lo recuerdas? Así lo designaron los genios y no hay nada que hacerse por mucho que tratemos –dijo al fin.

–¿Aunque la despose otro hombre Gurú? ¿Podrás vivir con eso? –preguntó Iván con voz cínica.

–Aunque la despose otro hombre, ella siempre será mi esposa en Céfiro, estamos bendecidos por los genios –dijo solemnemente pero había algo de tristeza y celos en su voz.

–Bueno por favor no se estén peleando, si es así Guruclef ni hablar– suspire pesadamente, eso era peor de lo que imaginaba – tenemos que ir a Londres Guruclef, espero no te moleste, me falta estar ahí un año más y no podremos regresar a Céfiro en ese tiempo –dije dándole a entender que el tiempo que estaríamos ahí seria largo, esperaba que la nostalgia lo invadiera y se desistiera de irse con nosotros.

–No importa, ahora mi prioridad será encargarme de ustedes dos Marina, mi trabajo como gurú será reemplazado por Ascot en mi ausencia en Céfiro.

–Da igual, hay que dormir porque mañana prepararemos todo para el viaje, tendré que sacarte un pasaporte falso y arreglar una seria de papeles que…en fin, serán días muy largos –dije cargando a la niña y metiéndome a mi cuarto, vi que Iván iba entrando a mi cuarto cuando lo detuvo Guruclef.

–No te puedes quedar con Marina y con la niña –dijo el mago con tono de odio.

–Eso no lo decides tu mago de pacotilla, ella esa mi prometida y Luz será mi hija ¡así que quítate de en medio o te…!

–¡YA BASTA LOS DOS! –grite despertando a la niña que comenzó a llorar –Ana por favor lleva a Iván al cuarto de visitas.

–Pero Marina…

–¡Pero nada! ¡Vete a dormir y deja esos celos estúpidos! –Voltee a ver al mago que estaba sorprendido por mis gritos –Guruclef, tu puedes dormir en el cuarto al final del corredor, era el de mis padres y si me disculpan la niña y yo nos vamos a dormir –dije azotando la puerta.

Después de un rato de consolar a Luz quedo profundamente dormida, yo por el contrario no podía dormir nada, es más no quería ni salir del cuarto, mi casa ya no la sentía como mi hogar, ni Céfiro y podría jurar que con la ausencia de Lucy y Latís, la casa de Londres se sentiría muy lúgubre y nostálgica. Me senté en la cama y lloré, no era lo que esperaba de mi vida.

Jamás quise una situación así, no renegaba de Luz, para nada, renegaba de las decisiones que tomaban en mi vida y en la vida del mago ¿Qué había pasado con Presea? En el funeral la vi pero no se acerco a el para nada ¿habrá pasado algo entre ellos? Me intrigaba. Recordé la vida que llevaba en Londres con Lucy y Latís y llore hasta que amaneció, los extrañaba tanto que no podía ni pensar, además la situación tan tensa que viviría teniendo a Guruclef y a Iván en la misma ciudad, era una pesadilla.

Me levante con una jaqueca terrible y le prepare su mamila a mi nena, nos bañamos y nos dispusimos a salir, el desayuno ya estaba listo por el olor que subió hasta mi habitación. Cuando abrí a puerta Guruclef ya estaba afuera de la habitación esperándonos.

–Hola Marina ¿cómo amanecieron? –preguntó en forma educada.

–Bien…–dije secamente, era muy temprano y el día auguraba problemas desde temprano.

–No te veo muy bien ¿es que acaso no dormiste?

Lo ignore y baje con la niña en brazos, me siguió como rémora hasta la cocina. Cuando vi la mesa no pude divisar a Iván, supuse que seguía dormido. Ana me recibió con una sonrisa y tomo a la bebe en brazos.

–Marina me pidió Iván que te comentará que le hablaron en la madrugada de su oficina y tuvo que viajar a Londres desde temprano, que te ve allá y que también te comentará que va a sacar las cosas de tu casa ya que mientras el Sr. Guruclef este ahí, el no piensa compartir el mismo techo. Vi de reojo a Guruclef, su semblante ni se inmuto.

–Mejor para mi, un problema menos –dije empezando a desayunar, aunque me sentía ausente. Era obvio que no era un problema menos para mí, este sería el principio de un año terrible donde se la pasaría haciéndome la vida imposible, podía notarlo.

No lo amaba, realmente no pero con este tipo de actitudes me demostraba que más que pensar en mi bienestar y en el de la niña, el veía por su propia felicidad, cosa que antes no notaba y que me dejaba claro con el viaje, aunque tampoco era tonta o cruel, sabía que le repateaba Guruclef pero no lograba entender como no podía ponerse en mis zapatos ¡yo no había pedido esto!

–Realmente no importa –dije levantándome y dirigiéndome al cajón, saque mi pasaporte –Guruclef ¿crees que podrías hacer una réplica de este papel para ti con tu magia? Latís en su momento no pudo , su poder se vio mermado aquí, pero que te parece si lo intentas –comente dándole mi pasaporte.

Para él fue pan comido, con un movimiento de su mano lo hizo y me lo enseño. Lo primero que vi fue su foto, definitivamente era un hombre apuesto. Sus ojos reflejaban algo que no sabía cómo descifrar, con una camisa blanca enmarcaba su cuello de una forma exquisita y su cabello semi alborotado adornada la foto dándole ese toque de entre modelo de pasarela de Paris y actor de Hollywood. Después me fije en el nombre y empecé a toser entrecortadamente.

–¡¿Ryuuzaki? –pregunté ofendida –¿Porqué tomaste mi apellido? –finalice con el cejo entrecerrado, bonita evolución entre los dos, de mi maestro a mi amigo, de mi amigo a mi amante (bueno solo una vez) y de mi amante ¿a mi hermano? Definitivamente era una patada a mi hígado.

–Si no te gusta puedo cambiarlo, pensé que sería bueno que no nos relacionaran sentimentalmente, eso es lo que tú quieres –dijo al fin sin tomarle importancia, eso me entristeció. Algo en la forma en cómo lo dijo me hizo sentir sola, ahora sin Iván aquí me sentía completamente sola y más con su contestación _"pensé que sería bueno que no nos relacionaran sentimentalmente"_, en definitiva me dolió.

– Necesitamos darte ropa nueva, no puedes andar en mundo místico con tu túnica y tu báculo ¿Necesito comprarte ropa o puedes encargarte con tu magia de eso? –pregunte sumamente seria, el asintió y con un movimiento de su mano cambio su vestimenta.

–¿Así está mejor? –pregunto haciendo alusión a su nuevo aspecto. Traía un traje bellísimo y se veía sumamente apuesto, tarde en contestarle.

– No está mal –dije con tono inseguro mientras Ana reprimía una risita.

Suspire, iba a ser un infierno mi vida, si Iván viera el nuevo aspecto del mago se sentiría sumamente celoso, auguraba lo peor de esa situación. Tal vez si le contaba lo de _"pensé que sería bueno que no nos relacionaran sentimentalmente"_ podría controlarse y facilitar mi situación. Textualmente recordaba sus palabras de mierda ¿por qué me estaba afectando tanto? ¿Por qué?

Hacia 4 años podía ver mi futuro y verme casada con hijos, pero en definitiva no me veía huérfana, haciéndome cargo de una niña que había quedado huérfana al igual que yo y atada a un matrimonio obligatorio del cual no tendría ningún provecho, solo soledad y sufrimiento. Si llegaba a conocer a alguien jamás podría estar con él ya que tendría a Guruclef a sol y sombra, este pensamiento me saco una lagrima que los dos detectaron.

–¿Te sientes bien? –pregunto el mago apenas tocando la comida.

–Si…es solo que me entristece su partida –mentí aunque en parte era cierto, sus palabras me habían dolido más que la partida de Iván.

–Lamento causarte problemas Marina, te juro que no que menos quiero es verte sufrir –dijo en tono apenado.

–No importa, creo que no es necesario que te pida que arregles tus cosas, Ana me acaba de decir que tiene los boletos y partimos mañana temprano, aunque ¿estás seguro de venir con nosotras? Será un año lejos de Céfiro.

–Mi obligación y mi destino está unido a ustedes, a donde vayan yo las seguiré –dijo muy orgulloso.

–Genial…monja y con una hija, esto esta padrísimo –dije encerrándome en el cuarto con la niña…

–¿Monja? ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó el mago pero ni siquiera le di una respuesta.

Al igual que la noche anterior no dormí, el viaje de regreso a Londres fue muy pesado para mi y por supuesto para la niña. Guruclef iba sentado con Ana atrás de nosotros mientras que yo iba con la nena enfrente pero pareciera que Luz quería más los brazos de Ana que los míos así que, después de tener las miradas encima de los pasajeros de primera clase, no me quedo de otra que pasar a Ana con Luz y yo tener que irme con el mago mientras la niña se calmara y no teníamos ni una hora de vuelo.

–…Sentada aquí en mi alma –dijo el mago perdido en sus pensamientos

–¿Qué dices? –pregunté al no entender ni papa de lo que decía

–Nada, es solo una expresión, la dije en voz alta disculpa –dijo apenado con los ojos cerrados –por cierto ¿faltara mucho para llegar a nuestro destino?

–No tenemos ni una hora de vuelo y son casi 12 hrs y media para llegar –dijo con cara de fastidio.

–¡¿Cómo es eso? ¡son tres veces el tiempo a Fharem de Cefiro! –digo indignado.

–Pues ni modo aguántate, además ¿de qué te quejas? Tomate una poción para dormir…a mi me vendría bien una –confesé con angustia, no me gustaba no estar sin dormir, era muy incomodo.

–Tomate esto, te dormirá de inmediato, tal vez un horas –dijo ofreciéndome una botellita. La bebí de inmediato y caí profundamente dormida.

Me sentía sumamente cómoda, sentía unas sabanas muy suaves encima de mi piel, auna almohada perfecta para mi cabeza y un colchon tan cómodo que era difícil resistirse a quedar profundamente dormida. Sentí un beso en la frente y abrí mis ojos lentamente, cuando vi a la persona que me dio ese beso, me incorpore de inmediato y trate de salir de la cama pero no pude, unos brazos me aprisionaron por detrás.

–¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Clef? –quería gritarle, pero no pude, salió de mi voz un susurro muy inseguro.

–Lo que he deseado hacer desde hace tiempo mi quería Marina, amarte como siempre quise hacerlo, besarte, abrazarte, tocarte, hacerte mía nuevamente.

Me tense y comencé a temblar, ¿realmente esto estaba pasando?

–Perdiste tu oportunidad, así que suéltame, es más no sé ni porque estoy en el castillo –confesé tratando de zafarme inútilmente pero el no me soltó.

–Yo…yo te amo y amo a Luz, de verdad quiero una familia contigo ¿acaso no te gustaría que estuviéramos juntos?

Me quede callada y no podía contestar, por un momento quise decirle que sí y mi corazón lloró con eso, ¿por qué tendría que resignarme a que las cosas fueran así? ¿Por qué me atormentaba? "yo…yo te amo" retumbó en mi cabeza y cerré los ojos con fuerza tratando de no llorar, tratando de demostrarle que no me afectaba. Sintió mis lagrimas caer en sus brazos y me volteó hacia el.

–¿Qué es lo que deseas? Por favor dímelo, quisiera ayudarte –dijo con agonía en los ojos.

–Deseo que mis padres estén vivos, que Lucy y Latís estén vivos y que Luz no se haya quedado huérfana –dije ahogada en dolor y llanto.

–¿Y para ti? ¿Qué deseas para tu corazón? –preguntó ansioso.

–Yo…yo quisiera ser la chica de antes.

–¿No quieres a Iván en tu vida?

–Yo yo…–dudé –realmente no lo amo –dije al fin, vi que sus ojos descansaron por un momento.

–¿A quién amas entonces?

–No lo sé…–dije al fin soltándome de su abrazo, salí de la cama y me dirigí al baño., me eche agua helada en la cara tratando de despejar mi mente. ¿para qué confesarme? Ya se lo había dicho una vez y me había lastimado profundamente, de pronto nuevamente volví a sentir su manos abrazando mi abdomen, su roce se sentía caliente, se me subió el color al rostro.

–Solo déjame cuidarte, dijo susurrando en mi oído –Solo déjame amarte y con su mano volteó mi rostro para besarme.

Desperté sobresaltada y me di cuenta que no estaba precisamente en una posición muy educada para un vuelo gracias a Dios era de noche y todos los pasajeros estaban dormidos ya que era un vuelo largo, a pesar que de estábamos en primera clase y tenía mi asiento bastante amplio, estaba sentada en las piernas del mago abrazada fuertemente de él, desperté acurrucada en su pecho, mientras el que me abrazaba con fuerza, sin duda lo había despertado.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó con un bostezo, el también estaba profundamente dormido

–Disculpa, la verdad no sé cómo llegue a tus piernas –dije bajito tratando de pasarme a mi asiento pero me detuvo.

–No importa, quédate aquí, se siente bien tenerte en mi brazos, además tu solita me abrazaste y te pasaste a mi regazo –confeso con una sonrisa, gracias a Dios de la oscuridad porque estaba colorada hasta los cachetes.

–Bueno me paso a mi lugar para que puedas descansar bien Guruclef –dije pero no me soltó.

–No, prefiero que te quedes aquí –dijo guiñándome el ojo, sentí aun más vergüenza.

–Es que…quiero ir al baño –mentí para zafarme de la situación tan incómoda.

–No me lo tragó y por favor duérmete, no querrás hacer un escándalo y despertar a todos –dijo acercándose a mi y dándome un ligero beso en los labios. Mi corazón empezó a latir descontroladamente, ¿cómo carambas me iba a dormir estando así? Ya no quedándome de otra, me recargue en su pecho para dormirme.

–Mago mañoso –dije entre dientes, el sonrío de forma petulante y yo solté una risita rindiéndome a quedarme en sus brazos que parecían prisión pero que a la vez eran cálidos y cómodos, me golpeo el pensamiento de _"pensé que sería bueno que no nos relacionaran sentimentalmente" _y me entristecí –no importa que no estés conmigo –dije en susurro mientras cerraba los ojos para dormirme nuevamente.

Solo dios y los genios sabían mi destino, esperaba de corazón que así fuera, porque sinceramente yo no tenia idea.

_**Hola chicas**_

_**Una disculpa por tardarme tanto, el trabajo y el embarazo me han traído en jaque, espero que les guste el capitulo, realmente no se cuando lo actualice, pero espero que no pase tanto tiempo, ya que quiero terminar los fics que me faltan. Quiero agradecer a la gente que me deja sus reviews tan lindo, muchas gracias de verdad, esta historia es para ustedes. **_

_**See you soon!**_


	12. 12 Reina Solitaria

**Capitulo 12: Reina Solitaria**

_**Yo siempre he sabido que estabas ahí, como una sombra en mi vida, como una desgracia para muchos y como aprendizaje para otros, tu rey solitario, una reina solitaria sin su rey, yo anhelé por ti una vida y mi amor por siempre.**_

Eran pasadas las 9 de la noche, mi cabeza estallaba, tenía 6 meses en Londres y todo estaba hecho un caos. Cuando Iván me dijo que se iría mientras el mago estuviera bajo mi techo, creí que las cosas serían fáciles pero al contrario, todo estaba mal y mis nervios estaban a punto de estallar.

Llegaba desde temprano a hacerme la vida miserable mientras sus constantes mensajes a lo largo del día, me estresaban, me ponían de malas y ponían en entredicho todo lo que me había jurado, "no voy a ser una molestia" "lo voy a tomar con madurez", si aja como no, el tan altruista.

Como si las decisión de los genios no me afectara o la ausencia de Lucy y Latís no doliera, el pobre Hikari se sentía igual que yo, hasta dormía conmigo cuando dejaba de llorar, lloraba todas la noches porque los extraño mucho, sentía su ausencia, se sentía y calaba, tan profundo que dolía hasta la medula, un dolor muy similar a cuando perdí a mis padres. ¿Por qué todo había ido tan mal? ¿Por qué Dios y la vida me habían lastimado de esa forma? ¿No ya había pagado todas mis penitencias? ¿Por qué Iván me hacia las cosas más difíciles? ¡Por qué!

Pero a la vez lo entendía, estaba rabioso de celos ¿y cómo no iba a estarlo? Sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado con Guruclef, ah el mago Guruclef, ya ni siquiera lo tuteaba, después de la bochornosa escena en el avión, volvió a ser el mismo cerrado y frio de siempre y se molesto aún más cuando trataba de darme esas malditas pociones que me dejaban aturdida, soñaba con estupideces, simplemente ya no quería tomarlas. Soñar que él y yo éramos una familia feliz, que nos amábamos y teníamos sexo era demasiado, eso no era para mí, tan tonta, tan estúpida y tan imbécil, trataba de que no me afectara, pero tengo que ser honesta, me afectaba más de lo que admitía, tal vez debería dedicarme a ser monja y creo que no sufriría tanto.

— Srita. Marina, estamos listos para retirarnos —dijo el chofer sacándome de mi ensueño, abrí mi cajón, tome una pastilla y salí tomando mi bolsa y cerrando mi oficina.

Tenía horror de regresar a esa casa, sabía lo que me esperaba, Iván ofendiendo al mago mientras Luz era testigo de las groserías, también de la pasividad de Guruclef y como me enervaba esa situación. ¡Valientes protectores eligieron los tres genios!

Para mi sorpresa no estaba Iván, Luz estaba dormida y el mago no tenía ni idea de donde estaba. Ana estaba sentada en el sillón muy tranquila como si nada pasará.

—Hay algo mal en esta escena —dije curiosa, se me daba bien el adaptarme a las situaciones tensas.

—Iván no vino en la tarde, el Sr. Guruclef estuvo jugando con la niña hasta que se durmió, salió a dar un paseo al parque desde hace 3 horas.

— ¡¿Tres horas?! Debo ir a buscarlo —dije tomando nuevamente mi abrigo y saliendo.

—Lo bueno es que no te importa… —dijo mientras salía, pero no le preste atención.

Lo vi sentado en una banca, la lámpara del parque iluminaba de manera hermosa su cabellera, su perfil hacia contraste con la lámpara y la luz de la luna, de verdad era bellísimo, lástima que las cosas no se dieron como yo esperaba y como él esperaba.

—Guruclef… —dije en un susurro ya que estaba con los ojos cerrados, pude observarlo bien, se veía hermoso con ropa de mundo místico.

—Marina… —dijo abriendo los ojos y volteándome a ver — ¿cómo te fue en el trabajo?

—Pesado…vine a buscarte, Ana me dijo que llevabas rato aquí, vámonos hace frio —dije sobándome el hombro.

—Tienes frio —dijo quitándose el abrigo

—No Guruclef, no te molestes, estoy bien.

No me hizo caso y puso su saco delicadamente encima de mí, me agradecí asintiendo con la cabeza. Caminamos lentamente hacia la casa, fue un trayecto silencioso y era la primera vez que estábamos solos desde que regresamos, trataba de no estar sola con él, me dolía demasiado y era sumamente incomodo.

— ¿Has pensado algo acerca de la boda con Iván? —preguntó de repente sacándome de mi pasividad.

—Te agradezco tu interés hacia mi vida romántica pero ¿no es hora de aceptar lo evidente?

— ¿Lo evidente? —pregunto inocentemente

— ¡Claro! —dije aventándole su saco en la cara y confrontándolo— ¡yo jamás tendré lo que tienen Anaïs y Paris o lo que tuvieron o aún tienen Lucy y Latís o lo que incluso mis padres de profesaron con tanta fe y devoción! ¡Amor querido mago amor! ¡Los malditos genios me ataron a ti casi durante toda la eternidad a una vida sin amor! ¿No es una desgracia? —dije cerrando los ojos y los puños con fuerza para no llorar, pero fu imposible, las lagrimas caían lentamente, no lo soporte más y me eche a correr a la casa.

Entre y azote la puerta, me tire en la cama y me solté a llorar desconsoladamente, mis ojos parecían una fuente interminable de lagrimas, Dios y Céfiro sabían que no había cosa en el mundo que me doliera más que lo que estaba pasando a mi vida, jamás podré tener una vida propia y unos hijos propios, no era justo, nada justo. Luz, Ana y Hikari, eran lo único que me mantenían a flote. Sin percibirlo Ana entro a mi habitación y empezó a acariciar mi cabello.

—Ya no puedo con esto Ana…me está matando —dije con voz ahogada

—Tienes que ser fuerte por Luz y por mí también, esta vieja te necesita

La abracé con sentimiento, ella era mi mama ahora, le sonreí de forma sincera.

—Toma este té, te ayudará a dormir —dijo dándome la taza, lo tome sin vacilar, apenas pude cambiarme porque me entro un sueño espantoso.

Sentí una mano acariciándome el cabello, desperté de golpe y era Guruclef, que estaba acostado al lado mío dentro de mi cama, me levante rápidamente y me zafe de su abrazo.

—Ven a la cama estas cansada —dijo bostezando

—Contigo no…—dije apresuradamente, no me había dado cuenta que estaba semidesnuda, en frente de él, jale la sabana para taparme y el estaba completamente desnudo.

Me desperté de golpe como en otras ocasiones que había soñado con él, ¿Por qué demonios había soñado eso? Tenía mucho que no tomaba sus mentadas pociones, tome la taza y la olí, percibí ligeramente el olor de la poción. ¿Con que así eran las cosas? con que necesitaba pociones para acercarse. Tenía un plan para cobrármela, me pagaría la que me hizo esa vez de la biblioteca.

Camine lentamente por la casa, fui por un vaso con agua y para distraerme y darme valor de la estupidez que estaba por cometer. Me asome y vi que Luz dormía con Ana, eso facilito las cosas, ellas dormían abajo, así que podría hacer ruido sin necesidad de que despertarán.

Entré a la habitación del mago, el estaba perdidamente dormido, incluso con la boca abierta, sin hacer ruido me quite lentamente la pijama y la ropa interior y me metí a su cama desde los pies, trate de no hacer ruido ni tocarlo, traía puesto un pantalón de resorte que le di para dormir, lo tome lentamente y lo baje un poco hasta llegar a su vientre bajo, me entraron los nervios pero ya no había marcha atrás, lo baje y vi que tenía su miembro erecto así que sin más preámbulos lo metí en mi boca, empecé a chuparlo suavemente y sentí como se empezó a mover, se despertó de golpe y tomo mi cabeza, me solté de sus brazos de una forma grosera y lo comencé a chupar con más fuerza, casi con ferocidad, empezó a gemir de manera descontrolada y desesperada para tratar de zafarse y le tape la boca, no duro más de tres minutos cuando se vino en boca. Su semen escurría, me limpie con la mano, me destape y le di la cara, el estaba asombrado y asustado por lo que había pasado.

— ¿Qué me hiciste? —dijo entre pena y horror

—Hice lo que esperabas que hiciera con tus pociones… ¿te gusto? —pregunté con cinismo

—Me sentí extraño...eso que me hiciste…no fue…educado… —decía sorprendido

— ¿De verdad? No, no fue educado, pero te viniste en mi boca así que lo disfrutaste —dije incorporándome y sentándome sobre su vientre bajo, abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio mis senos, le sonreí de forma arrogante y sentí nuevamente como se paraba su miembro, no esto no terminaría aquí, estaba completamente a mi control y yo estaba muy excitada, aprovecharía la situación, a más de seis meses sin sexo, me hacía mucha falta.

Me levante un poco más mientras introducía su miembro en mi vagina, cerró los ojos y gimió, me encantaba esa sensación, de tener el control de poseerlo, empecé moviéndome suavemente, tenia los puños cerrados tomando las sabanas con desesperación, tome sus manos y los puse en mi trasero, empezó a acariciar y sobar mi trasero, veía descolocado el movimiento de mis senos, le sonreí y empecé a moverme de forma más brusca, el se incorporo y empezó a lamer mis senos con desesperación, gemía mucho, así que por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo bese, metí mi lengua hasta la garganta y él me correspondió, me sorprendió que siguiera igual de tarado para besar. Ahora sentía el cómo se movía y me embestía de una forma bestial, lo estaba disfrutando mucho, oculto su cara entre mis senos mientras se venía. Baje la vista y vi su mirada brillar, la luz de luna lo iluminaba de una forma preciosa.

—Te amo —dijo mientras besaba mis senos, pero yo me separe de él y le di la espalda. Me puse mi pijama rápidamente y trate de salir del lugar, el me tomo por el brazo.

— ¿No vas a decirme nada?

—Que tengas buena noche… —y sin más salí de la habitación

Me avente a mi cama y me sobe la cabeza con frustración, ¿por qué había hecho semejante idiotez? Por venganza, por dolor y por necesidad, sentí en cierto momento que me gustaba y me sentí tan bien en sus brazos, caí rendida después de este pensamiento, llegue a la conclusión de que si quería esto, podría tenerlo siempre que quisiera.

Escuche que se abrió la puerta, era el mago, trate de verlo indiferente pero creo que no lo logre, tenía una mirada de mucho dolor, baje la vista cuando se acerco.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó adolorido

—No se siente nada bonito ¿verdad que no?

— ¿Acaso fue venganza? Me disculpe Marina y te dije lo que sentía

—Y te perdone…hoy

— ¿Entonces no me amas? No, claro que no me amas, ¡qué pregunta tan estúpida! ¡Hiciste algo de lo que no me olvidaré jamás! —me apretó desesperadamente los brazos

— ¡Supéralo! —grité furiosa y soltándome de su abrazo tan horrible

—No soporto estar aquí…quiero regresar a Céfiro —dijo con angustia, sonaba como si no hubiera estado en mil años ahí.

—Veremos mañana que se puede hacer así que ¡lárgate de mi habitación!

Salió azotando la puerta y enterré mi rostro en la almohada, ya no podía llorar, ya no quería hacerlo. Me llego un mensaje a mi celular, eran las 3 de la mañana, pensé que era Iván reclamándome, tome mi teléfono y lo leí, era de Anaïs, ¿es que acaso nunca se van a acabar los problemas?

_Marina:_

_Realmente no sé como tomes lo que te voy a decir. Nos llego un comunicado de Autozam informándonos que Águila está muriendo, el desea pasar un tiempo en mundo místico contigo, Geo nos está solicitando (rogando tu apoyo) París le dijo que no de forma inmediata pero tiene miedo que estalle una guerra entre Céfiro y Autozam por esta situación._

_¿Qué opinas? Márcame, estaré muy poco tiempo._

Esto era PEOR de lo que esperaba, pero como traía el cerebro de modo idiota, conteste a Anaïs:

_No necesito márcate, esta decidió, mañana viajaré e iré por él y llevaré a Guruclef porque no aguanta estar aquí, yo cuidaré de Águila, haz los tramites pertinentes y por favor no me marques, no quiero arrepentirme. _

Con la nueva noticia no pude dormir así que hice mi maleta, una maleta ligera para los pocos días que me quedaría, compre los boletos de avión y espere que fueran las 6 de la mañana para despertar al mago.

—Levántate, nos vamos a Tokio y de ahí a dejarte en Céfiro —dije abriendo la puerta y azotándola

— ¿Tan pronto? Excelente…

—Si…bueno cámbiate, tienes minutos

Cerré la puerta mientras me comentaba a Ana lo que me había dicho Anaïs, le parecía una idea tonta, estúpida y riesgosa

— ¡No estoy de acuerdo Marina! ¡El te lastimo! ¡No quiero que se quede!

—Por eso me voy Ana, no quiero seguir lastimando a Marina —dijo llegando Guruclef por atrás, al parecer no había escuchado casi nada de la conversación.

—No es eso a lo que me refiero, es que esta niña no entiende, ella…

— ¡Ya basta Ana! ¡Yo tomó las decisiones aquí así que nos vamos ya! Te encargo a Luz y Hikari, puede que a lo mejor nos alcancen

Salí de la casa furiosa jalando al mago, es se zafo de toque, lo sentí horrible.

—No es necesario que me jales…no soy un niño pequeño.

No le dirigí la palabra, sabía lo que me esperaba y cuando se diera cuenta ardería Troya, llegamos al aeropuerto sin dirigirnos la palabra y todo el viaje la pasamos en silencia, a pesar de la eternidad de horas que esperaban.

Meditaba en silencio la estancia de Águila, el cómo podría hacer su vida más llevadera el poco tiempo que le quedaba de vida. ¿Se lo debía? Claro que no, pero tampoco podía dejarlo solo, darle esa poca dicha en los últimos momentos de su vida.

Dormí casi todo el camino después de tomar unas pastillas para dormir, pero desperté a tiempo sin necesidad de que el mago me despertara. Bajamos del avión, recogimos las maletas y fuimos hacia la casa de Tokio, se veía tal cual la habíamos dejado. Subí a mi habitación y le hice el ademán de que me siguiera. Tome el anillo y lo tome de la mano, hizo el ademán de soltarle, pero no lo solté.

—Cefiro —dije sin emoción, con connotación de tristeza.

Cuando llegamos aparecimos en la sala de trono, el mago al ver su castillo se mostraba emocionado y de muy buen humor a diferencia de París y Anaïs que nos esperaban con cara triste.

— ¿Dónde está? —pregunte con miedo

—Está en tu habitación, esta esperándote —dijo Paris nervioso

— ¿Quién la está esperando? —preguntó el mago, pero retire antes de que le comentaran lo sucedido.

Camine rápidamente por el castillo, temblaba como maraca, no me costaba ayudarlo y estaba segura de no sentir nada por él, pero me daba miedo meterme en más problemas aunque por otra parte me daba aun más miedo que estallará la guerra con Céfiro. Escuche pasos detrás de mí, corrí para que no me alcanzarán.

— ¡Marina! ¡Ven acá! ¡No lo hagas! —gritaba para tratar de detenerme.

Llegue al cuarto y me encerré con llave, cuando voltee a verlo me dio mucha pena y tristeza, casi no tenia cabello, estaba mucho más delgado que yo, los huesos se le notaban por debajo de la piel, su rostro estaba tan perfilado que era cadavérico, lo vi y la abrace suavemente.

—Sabia que vendrías…—dijo con voz débil, de repente se escucho el estruendo de la puerta, lo abrace suavemente para protegerlo, ya que Guruclef la había destrozado con magia.

—No lo lastimes…—dije protegiéndolo con mi cuerpo

—Guruclef por favor necesitamos la ayuda de Marina —dijo Geo atrás de mí, no vi en ningún momento que estuviera en mi habitación

—No, él la ha lastimado…—encarné la ceja, como si él no lo hubiera hecho

—Necesito hablar con los dos, por favor… —suplico Geo

Voltee a ver a Águila, acaricie su rostro, se veía tan desvalido, tan frágil, tan débil, el me vio con tristeza y lagrimas comenzaron a salir por su rostro. Cuando estaba a punto de alejarme tomo mi brazo con un poco mas de fuerza, no quería que me alejara.

—No tardo, no te dejare solo

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo… —y sin más lo solté delicadamente

Caminamos hacia la biblioteca del gurú de Céfiro, lugar de recuerdos memorables y horrorosos, el mago nos índico la entrada y cada vez que me veía podía notar como lo hacía como si lo hubiera traicionado.

—Habla —dijo de forma grosera

—Águila está muriendo, a raíz del cambio en el sistema del pilar su enfermedad volvió nuevamente, no queríamos decirles nada, pero su estado empeora cada vez más, no le queda mucho tiempo de vida, quería pasar el último tiempo que le quedaba con Marina —comentó Geo con voz ahogada

—No lo autorizo —dijo este desgraciado sin siquiera preguntarme

—Pues yo sí, lo llevaré a mundo místico conmigo —dijo tomando la mano de Geo —yo lo cuidare…—dije abrazándolo.

— ¿Acaso estás loca? ¡Este infeliz te lastimo como nadie!

— ¿Estás seguro de eso Guruclef? Que yo recuerde tú has hecho algo similar

— ¡No compares! ¡Yo no te lastime como él!

—Vamos por el Geo… —dije ignorando a Guruclef

Salimos de la biblioteca y nos dirigimos a mi habitación, respiraba con dificultad, esperaba que pudiera soportar el viaje a mundo místico, pensaba que podría hacer con él, pero el dejarlo solo no era una opción, simplemente no podía, no quería abandonarlo, a pesar de todo lo que me hizo, me necesitaba y era su último deseo.

—Regresaste… —dijo débilmente

—Te dije que regresaría, te voy a abrazar y nos vamos

Se abrió la puerta, era el mago que me miraba con ojos gélidos.

—Yo voy contigo, por ningún momento te voy a dejar sola con el… —dijo con resignación

—Entonces yo también voy gurú, no pienso dejarlos y menos contigo si se que les vas a hacer la vida imposible —dijo Geo, eso me tranquilizó un poco.

Los transporte a todos con esfuerzo, gracias a Dios Geo sostenía a Águila y yo alcance a recargarme en la pared que estaba a mis espaldas, jadeaba del esfuerzo, la transportación fue horrorosa, cuando de repente una voz de destilaba odio me sacaba de mi atontamiento.

— ¿Pero qué mierda has hecho Marina? ¿Por qué trajiste a este desgraciado?... —gritaba desde el otro lado de mi habitación Iván, mientras una apenada Ana con la cabeza baja cargaba a Luz.

— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? —pregunte asustada, esta vez sí estallaría la guerra.

**_Hola chicas de antemano una disculpa, tiene un buen que no actualizo, pero han pasado varias cosas, de que me volvi mama, sobreviví a una explosión, me quede sin oficina y trabajo desde casa con el bebito de verdad trabajo más y no me daba tiempo, me estoy dando tiempo para actualizar mis fics. Les quiero agradecer su paciencia, muchas gracias por todo y gracias por sus reviews._**

**_Jessica_**


	13. Un corazón que perdona fácilmente

**Capitulo 13: Un corazón que perdona fácilmente**

_**¡Alabado sea Dios! Porque he perdido la cordura al ayudar a mis semejantes y a mis acosadores, personas estúpidas e idiotas que quieren un lugar en mi vida ¿desearles la muerte? No, por supuesto que no, a mi no me educaron así (aunque digan que no la tengo) Desearles que les vaya bien ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Y manténganlos muy lejos de mi camino! ¡Pero muy, MUY LEJOS!**_

El ambiente se sentía sumamente tenso, Iván se encontraba enfrente de nosotros con los puños cerrados en señal de frustración, mientras que Ana se mostraba apenada de la escena que estaba presenciando.

– ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

–Ana me hablo casi inmediatamente que te fuiste –volví a verla ceñuda, ya nos comeríamos un pollito más tarde.

– ¿Qué hace este desgraciado aquí? –Dijo viendo con desprecio a Águila – ¿Qué vamos a tener en Londres? ¿El club de novios de Marina? ¡De verdad que estás loca!

– ¿Te puedes calmar? Hay una explicación para todo, si me dejaras explicarte…–suplico la guerrera con miedo.

– ¿Eres estúpida? ¿O tanta ida y venida te ha jodido el cerebro? ¡Estas mal muy mal!– grito Iván exasperado.

–Iván, te tengo un profundo cariño pero, siendo sincera yo nunca te he amado y con esto no estoy diciendo que ame a Águila y que por eso le estoy ayudando, pero creo que con tus actitudes y con las estupideces que acabas de decir, es mejor que no nos volvamos a ver nunca. –dije dándole su anillo de compromiso, me lo aventó en la cara pero no lo recogí.

Se acerco con suma violencia a Águila para golpearlo cuando Geo detuvo su golpe en seco y lo tumbó en el piso.

–Si te le acercas te mato –dijo con voz amenazadora

–El está casi muerto –dijo en burla limpiándose la sangre de la nariz

–Tú morirás si te acercas a la guerrera de agua y a Águila ¿lo entendiste?

– ¿Cómo puedes aceptar esto Guruclef? ¿Ves como nos está lastimando?

El mago no contesto nada, seguía callado y serio, su mirada reflejaba lo mismo que Iván, ira, celos, desconfianza y mucho dolor.

– ¡Ya lárgate! –dije con tono de furia mientras Geo lo echaba a la calle.

–Marina…–dijo Ana sumamente apenada con la cabeza baja

–Tu ni me hables ¡Es la última vez que haces las cosas a mis espaldas! ¡Para la próxima te echo a la calle! –le grite muy molesta y señalándola con el dedo

– ¡Marina! –Intercedió Guruclef –Ella está preocupada por ti, así como Iván y como yo ¡es una locura lo que estás haciendo!

–No me importa, no se metan en lo que nos les importa.

–No puedo hacer eso –dijo el mago furioso

– ¿Entonces te regreso a Céfiro? –lo rete

–Claro, pero me llevo a Luz ¡no quiero que este cerca de este desgraciado!

Tendría una conversación con Guruclef en privado, no iba a seguir haciendo una escenita y menos delante de Geo, voltee a ver a Águila y estaba con los ojos cerrados tratando de asimilar la situación.

–Ana, acomoda a Águila en mi recamara…

–Esto no lo voy a soportar ¡Llévame a Céfiro! –gritó el mago, lo ignore completamente

–Pero Marina… –trato de confrontarme pero la pare en seco

– ¡Pero nada! ¡Mamá…sabes porque hago las cosas! ¡No soy la misma de antes! –vio la determinación en mis ojos y ya no me dijo nada.

Tome Guruclef de la ropa y lo jale hacia la cocina para platicar con él, este se zafo groseramente de mi agarre y me vio con ojos de desprecio pero me siguió al cuarto de servicio.

–Se que no estás de acuerdo –dije en voz bajita

–Y si lo sabes ¿por qué demonios lo estas ayudando? –demandó furioso

–Está muriendo Guruclef ¿acaso no lo viste? Puede que la próxima semana fallezca

–Después de que te ayude a superarlo, no entiendo porque lo quieres ayudar, te hizo mucho daño

–Tu también me lastimaste –espeté con dolor

–Si pero no como el…–dijo señalándome con el dedo a lo que le golpee la mano.

– ¿Acaso estas celoso?

– ¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! ¡No soporto a este desgraciado aquí! …–dijo golpeando la pared, jamás lo vi tan alterado.

Me acerque a él y tome su mano, sangraba un poco, así que la sobe con dulzura, le hice el ademan de que volteara, pero no quiso, así que lo abrace por la espalda. Cuando sintió mi tacto volteo y me abrazo con mucho sentimiento.

–No lo quiero cerca de ti…–suplico con pena

–No lo estaré todo el tiempo, confía en mí

Volteo a verme y me beso con necesidad, con amor y con mucho sentimiento, yo le respondí de la misma forma, estaba sumamente enamorada de él ¿cómo no hacerlo? Lo había amado toda mi vida, después de ese maravilloso beso lo abrace dulcemente.

– ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

–Claro –contesto sin chistar

– ¿Puedes hacer algún encantamiento o pócima para que Águila crea que estoy con él?

–Si… pero tiene que ser tomada –dijo serio

– ¿Puedo confiar en que no acortaras su vida? –pregunte miedosa

–Con una condición –dijo firmemente

– ¿Cuál es? –pregunte angustiada

–Ya no me lastimes por favor –como respuesta abrió mis brazos y él se fundió conmigo y me beso tiernamente.

–Vamos, tengo que hacer acto de presencia y tu tienes una pócima que hacer –dije tratando de sonar tranquila.

Cuando llegue a mi alcoba, Geo estaba con Ana, este le explicaba algunas cosas de los cuidados de Águila, recargue en la puerta y medite la situación un poco ¿se lo debía? Por supuesto que no, ¿aun sentía algo por él? Tampoco pero no podía dejarlo en la deriva, no, por supuesto que no, yo no funcionaba en esa forma y en ese momento pude verlo, había perdido 25 kilos tenia las ojeras hundidas y de color morado mientras que los ojos se le veían más adentro de sus cuencas, sus mejillas habían desaparecido, su cara era cadavérica, pálido a morir, sus piernas desencantaban débilmente en el colchón mientras una estaba torpemente apoyada y metida al lado contrario ahí fue donde pude observan bien sus brazos y piernas, tenían el grosor de mi antebrazo, realmente estaba , me dio pena y lastima verlo así.

–Marina… –dijo despacito y yo pegue un brinco como si me hubiera gritado, me pillo desprevenida observándolo fijamente, me aclare la garganta y me acerque a él.

– ¿Cómo estás? –pregunte lo más educado en esos momentos.

–Un poco cansado, de verdad te agradezco lo que estás haciendo por mí

–No tienes que agradecerme es… –pero no pude continuar, una voz terriblemente familiar nos interrumpió en el cuarto.

–Tienes que agradecérselo y mucho, tiene tan buen corazón que pudo aceptar que un gusano como tu se quedará aquí

–Clef por favor… –me acerque a él para que se calmara

–Mira que decirme eso, después de todo lo que he pasado –dijo Águila con tono de chantaje, agradecí a mis adentros la propuesta de la poción de Clef, no me daba ni una pizca de confianza el estar cerca de él aunque se estuviera muriendo, con ese simple comentario acabo con la poca confianza ciega que le había otorgado.

– ¡Y lo que paso ella que! ¡Sus padres fallecieron por tu culpa! –grito el mago

Geo y Ana que estaban en el balcón poniéndose de acuerdo entraron como balas al cuarto, yo me quede estática en mi lugar, claro que lo tenía presente, claro que por sus escenitas estúpidas y que yo era una idiota inmadura manejable e influenciable eran una preocupación para mis padres que no querían a Águila, y de pronto el recuerdo de esos días tan difíciles me golpearon en la frente, me dolía el respirar, me dolía el moverme, me dolía sentir, había perdido a mis padres, a Karu y a Lantis, sentí unas pesadas lagrimas correr por mis mejillas. Salí corriendo de la habitación sin voltear a ver a nadie.

–Umi espera…–escuche a lo lejos, pero ya había salido a la calle.

Corrí hasta el parque cercano donde estuve la última vez que vi vivos a Karu y Lantis, me eche a llorar sobre la hierba, era una persona marchita por dentro, una persona que estaba sumamente herida, ¿Por qué no podía desearle que se muriera? Llego un momento en mi recuperación y cuando surgió el amor más loco por Clef que deseaba que le fuera pésimo, que se muriera, ahora que se hacía realidad ¿Por qué no desearlo con el corazón? Ahora hasta me preocupaba su condición ¡Era el colmo de mi parte!

–Sentí unos brazos alrededor mío que me reconfortaban y me hacían sentir plena y tranquila, suspire pesadamente, no necesitaba saber quién era.

–Perdóname Umi, no quería que la pasaras mal

–No te preocupes, no tienes de que disculparte, es cierto todo lo que has dicho ¡No se en que pensaba cuando dije que podía quedarse aquí! –grite exasperada, ahora más que nunca quería patearle su huesudo y moribundo trasero.

–Le daremos la poción y platicaremos con Geo de esto, no creo que se oponga.

Caminamos de la mano a la casa, al entrar vi que Ana le estaba dando de comer a Luz, me sentí pésimo, me estaba desentendiendo completamente de la niña, ella era mi responsabilidad, estaba antes que todo y que todos, llegue y le di un tremendo beso tronado en su mejilla mientras reía animada, su risa me dio algo de esperanza, tenía que dejar las cosas limitadas y de ya, no quería esperar.

– ¿Dónde está Geo? –pregunte a mi nana sobándome la sien.

–Esta con Águila en tu cuarto ¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto preocupada

–Como una imbécil –dije con reproche –vamos a ayudar a este infeliz a que muera tranquilo con una de las pócimas de Clef, el creerá que esta todo el tiempo conmigo pero en realidad será una ilusión.

Al subir y hablar con Geo no lo tomo con buenos ojos, se le hacía vil y cruel lo que planeábamos hacer con Águila, su último deseo era estar conmigo, pero nunca contigo que yo no estaría de acuerdo con ello.

– ¿Así que el creerá que tu estarás ahí pero no estarás? –dijo apretando los puños

–Así es, no puedo ofrecerle más –dije tajante.

–Pero… esperábamos… esperaba –dijo Geo nervioso

– ¿Qué es lo que esperaban? –pregunto Clef encarnando una ceja poniendo a Geo con los nervios de punta

–Esperaba que tú lo curases con tu poder, que tu voluntad lo curara como lo hizo Hikaru, los dos esperábamos eso –confeso con mucha pena.

Clef y yo abrimos los ojos como platos ¿cómo era posible después de todo lo que paso pidiera que lo salve? Definitivamente estaba mal de la cabeza.

– ¿Quiere que lo ayuda a sanar? –pregunte tapándome los ojos, no quería verlo mientras me daba su respuesta

–Si, es lo que más deseamos, tu eres el pilar de Céfiro, puedes hacerlo, tu fuerza de voluntad es infinita –Clef iba a empezar a despotricar cuando levante la mano en señal de que me dejara contestar.

–Geo, en efecto soy el pilar de Céfiro y mi voluntad es infinita, pero no puedo ayudarlo de esa forma lo siento.

– ¡Claro que puedes! ¡El hecho de que hayan terminado mal no significa que no puedas ayudarlo!

–El me lastimo mucho, no pienso ayudarlo de esa forma

– ¡Umi por favor!

– ¡Me golpeo, me violo, me hizo la vida miserable y me hizo sufrir muchísimo! ¡No voy a hacerlo!–dije atropelladamente, di un gran respiro y continué –Geo, entiende por favor, esas cosas no son por voluntad propia, mi voluntad esta al 100 para resguardar a la hija de Karu y Lantis, de verdad no puedo hacer nada.

–Es muy poco lo que nos ofreces…–dijo rompiendo a llorar, yo, yo…lo amo Umi, no quiero que muera– se tiro de rodillas y empezó a llorar con un sentimiento tal que lo abrace.

–Te propongo algo –dijo Clef serio –les daré dos pócimas, disfruta de los momentos que puedas tener con la apariencia de Umi, el solo te vera así, nadie más, tendrás que tomarla diario, en el caso de Águila la haré concentrada y solo tendrá que tomarla una vez. Disfruta este poco tiempo que tienes con Geo.

– ¿En serio? – pregunto ilusionado, Clef le brindo una cálida sonrisa

–Por supuesto, es mas dame unos minutos y las tendré listas.

Tome la mano de Geo en señal de apoyo, volteo a verme, como si analizará mi rostro muy detalladamente. Me mira con ojos de dolor y nostalgia, ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá guardado ese amor no correspondido? ¿Tal vez desde la gran batalla por el pilar? ¿Habrá sido antes? Me saco de mi ensoñación cuando hablo.

–Sabes Umi, hubo un tiempo en que te odie de verdad –dijo viéndome fijamente, no era algo que me sorprendiera, quería contestarle pero aun así me callada –pero también sé todo lo que te lastimo, el tenia la esperanza de recuperarse para luchar por ti.

–No me digas eso por favor, jamás le hubiera correspondido

–Lo sé, amas al gurú eso se ve a kilómetros de distancia y puedo decirte que el a ti también, Águila le dijo cuando era tu pareja.

Con su revelación casi me voy de espaldas ¿cómo es que Águila se dio cuenta de eso cuando estábamos juntos? ¿Guruclef le habrá dicho algo? Estaba sumamente confundida. En ese momento entro Clef a la habitación con las pócimas.

–Tómate está Geo por favor, esta es para Águila has que la tome y cuídalo. Mañana temprano me buscas para darte las demás.

–Gracias chicos –dijo emocionado mientras corría a mi habitación con su amado.

Cuando nos quedamos solos en la recamara de mis padres, Clef se sentó a mi lado y tomo mi mano, su acercamiento te sentía tan perfecto, que no dude en recargar mi cabeza en su hombro. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así hasta que escuche que Ana nos gritaba para ir a cenar.

Solté la mano de Clef y me pare, estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando sujeto mi muñeca gentilmente.

–Marina…

– ¿Sí?–Conteste sin voltear

– ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste? ¿Qué no amas a Iván ni a Águila?

–Es cierto– dije sin voltear a verlo.

– ¿Por qué no me incluiste en la lista?

–Porque mis sentimientos son diferentes hacia ti, yo… yo te… –no pudo continuar ya que escucho los gritos de Iván en la entrada de su casa.

Baje corriendo con Guruclef mientras escuchaba como una alarmada Ana trataba de calmar las voces ¿voces? ¿De una mujer? Iván no venia solo, tome la mano de Guruclef y baje rápidamente. Cuando quedamos los dos enfrente de Iván, este estalló en cólera.

–Que rápido te olvidaste de mi, de verdad que eres una cualquiera –dijo haciendo ademan de que le importaba poco para lo que dijo, Clef estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando lo detuve.

– ¿Algo más? ¿Se te ofrece algo? –Dije soltando a Clef y cruzándome de brazos, –tal vez debiste de haber venido solo, digo si eso es todo lo que me ibas a decir…

–Pues déjame presentarte a Andy, con ella me he estado acostando los últimos meses, dime si no es preciosa.

Su comentario no me dolió incluso no hizo que me sintiera ni una pizca de mal, además la mujer que tenía enfrente era realmente una mujer que no podría considerársele bonita, era muy delgada, casi sin cuerpo, con cabello oscuro, ondulado sin forma, su boca grande y sus ojos chicos, era realmente fea. Empecé a reírme sin más.

– ¿De qué te ríes hijaeputa? –dijo con los puños cerrados en señal de frustración.

– ¿Hijapueta? Se dice hija de puta linda y me rio de que por una cosa así de belleza promedio tirándole a fea me engaño –voltee a ver a Iván con suficiencia– adelante es toda tuya, bien por ti. Tiene cara de hombre, digamos de cierto órgano, pero ya no voy a decir más yo si tengo educación.

– ¿Me quieres joder la vida? –pregunto muy altanera.

–No, por supuesto, yo no te ataque primero, tu fuiste la primera ¿no es así? Pero toma a Iván, te lo regalo, por cierto Iván –voltee señalando a Clef –realmente el amor de mi vida está al lado mío. No te preocupes por lo de Andy creo que lo superare –Clef abrió los ojos de par en par y tomo mi mano con fuerza.

– ¡Eres una maldita hija de puta! ¡Te odio Marina! ¡Ojala y ese mago imbécil y tú jamás puedan ser felices! –siguió diciendo estupideces, hasta que me acerque a Clef y le dije con voz bajita – ¿Puedes borrarles la memoria?– Acto seguido, hizo un ademán con el cual parpadearon un par de veces, se vieron confundidos entre si y a nosotros.

–Disculpen pero se equivocaron de casa– dije tranquilamente.

–Mi amor, pero ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –pregunto esa porquería de mujer a Iván.

–No lo sé, al vez bebimos demasiado –dijo mientras sobaba su hombro para tranquilizarla –Disculpen, señor, señora, que tengan un buen día –se despidieron mientras cruzaban la puerta.

Ahí iba a persona que según "dio la vida por mí" y de un momento a otro me empezó a hacer daño como lo hizo Águila, sentí nostalgia pero no dolor y cierto nerviosismo. Me arme de valor y voltee a verlo.

– ¿Qué les hiciste? ¿Nos olvidaron por completo? –pregunte tirando de su ropa.

–Si, por lo menos, les sembré en su cabeza que ellos estaban casados desde hacia tiempo, ya no nos recordaran ¿te molesta?– pregunto inseguro tomando mi mano.

–Por supuesto que no, solo me da un poco de nostalgia, el estuvo en muchos comentos difíciles.

– ¿Me amas Marina? ¿Eso es cierto?– pregunto con un brillo intenso en los ojos.

–Te he amado toda mi vida, desde que te vi y lo confirme en mi segunda visita a Céfiro– me tomo por la cara y me besó intensamente, era delicioso, desconcertante, maravilloso, hasta que un carraspeo nos saco de nuestro ensueño.

–Chicos, la cena está servida –dijo Ana con una sonrisa divertida, Clef ni se inmutó, me tomo de la mano y me llevo al comedor, en ese momento me acorde de Águila y Geo, pareciera que Ana me leyó la mente porque me contesto –ya les lleve no te preocupes y al parecer la poción funciono, estaban abrazados y dormidos cuando llegue.

Cenamos con ánimo y senté a Luz en mi regazo, Clef me veía con una sonrisa hermosa y yo no paraba tampoco de sonreír, cuando la cena termino, me dijo que me esperaba en la recamará de mis padres para platicar. Subí con Luz a la recamara y la bañe. La bebe me miraba con su dulce mirada y desee tener un hijo propio, pero disipe ese pensamiento de mi mente, ella llenaba por completo mi corazón, la hija de Hikaru y Lantis, y yo la tía Marina haciéndome cargo de ella, velando su seguridad, era una hermosa responsabilidad.

Estaba leyéndole un libro de cuentos, después de cambiarla y arroparla, me emocionaba demasiado el verla, sentirla como mi hija, me saco de mis pensamientos cuando escuche una voz hermosa y melodiosa.

–Ma… Ma –dijo sonriéndome.

–No Luz, Marina, Ma rin a –dije mi nombre espaciado para que lo dijera.

Ma… Ma –dijo mientras estiraba sus bracitos para abrazarme y ahí fue donde me di cuenta de cómo ella me veía, como su mama, lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y la abrace con fuerza, soy su mama, por supuesto que sería su mama, para toda la vida. Ahora era una madre.

–Si bebita hermosa, soy tu mamá –dije mientras besaba su frente, y la abrazaba con todo el amor de madre que nació de mi en ese momento, ahora tenía una hija.

_**UUUUFFFFFFF Paso mucho tiempo, más de un año, quiero disculparme, sé que no es excusa, pero con el trabajo y mi hijo se ha complicado un poco, espero les guste el capitulo nuevo y espero poder actualizar pronto esta y las demás historias, simplemente no tenía inspiración. **_

_**Brendus, Oli, Nancy, Antitos en especial a ustedes les agradezco su amor y amistad, las quiero un chingo chicas! Las adoro!**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_

_**Jessica.**_


End file.
